


Eileen Grimshaw's boys.  Story 3, Eileen Grimshaw's boys.

by Margorobron



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 69,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story links and continues two previous stories, The Mayhew-Grimshaw family and Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An amazing festive season

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 6 is the first of three continuous chapters. This is the second.

Billy was sitting on the sofa, with Todd beside him, his head on his chest. As Billy yawned for the fourth time, Todd looked up.  
"It sounds like someone needs an early night "he said.  
"Oh I'll wake up.again in a bit. "said Billy. " It's only 8.30."  
" That doesn't matter. If you're tired, you go to bed."  
"No that's ok." Billy insisted."and you were watching this."  
" I'll just go and put the milk on." Todd said, removing Billy's arm which was around him and standing up.  
" Oh come on Todd. There's no need . Really. I don't know why I should be feeling so tired."  
He followed Todd to the kitchen, pulling out a chair at the table.  
"Well, "Todd began," you've done the mothers and toddlers and the wives group. Oh and the bellringers and you've got the choir on Friday. It's already beginning to build up."  
"I suppose. I don't have to go to them, but if I go to all of them I can't be accused of missing someone out. I did start the tradition in the first place as well, so I can't hope not to go."  
"All part of the festivities isn't it. Hey you haven't got anything on Saturday have you? Don't forget mums got Evie so we can go shopping"  
"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten that! " Billy assured him. "That's going to be a highlight this year !"  
"How much do you think she will get of what's going on?" Todd wondered.  
" Nothing at all!" Billy states. " She's 8 weeks old!"  
"True" Todd agreed. " I suppose we will really have to wait until next year."  
"I would imagine so. It will be interesting to see what Emily makes of it. She's 18 months now."  
"I never imagined a big family get together. Never in my wildest dreams!"Said Todd., pouring the milk into the mugs and bringing them to the table.  
"Neither did I."agreed Billy. " Do you think we have bitten off more than we can chew ? How many have we got to so far?"  
"Well, there's mum and Pat --.much against my better judgement - Sean and Scott, Scott's mum Marilyn and his sister Jessica, Lee and whatsit, Melissa, Emily and us.Oh and Joyce and iris popping in at tea time. "  
" That is some crowd!" Said Billy."  
"Well yes it is, when you consider it's our first Christmas dinner! I'm sure we will be fine though!"  
"Says he who has only just risen above the scrambled eggs stage!" said Billy.  
" Hmph!" Said Todd. " You like my spag bol!"  
"I must admit they have come on in leaps and bounds !" Billy agreed." Now you just need to add to your repertoire."  
"It sounds like we should be living on roast potatoes to get in some practice!"Todd suggested.  
"That's not such a bad idea!" Said Billy, yawning.  
"Right. You go on up to bed,"said Todd. "I'll do Evie's bottles."  
"Ok but I'll do the second feed" he promised.  
"Ok" said Todd, followed by "We'll see!" under his breath.  
By the time Todd got upstairs with the bottles, Billy was already asleep and he could hear Evie stirring, so he went straight in to her room. They had been very lucky with Evie as she was an easy sleeper and with baby alarms in the sitting room and the bedroom, they had managed to get her used to sleeping in her own room.As he sat feeding Evie, he thought about Christmas Day and how amazing it was going to be, having the whole family together. Things could have been so different. He could have ended having nothing to do with Sean because of what happened with Billy, but everything had been sorted. Scott had distanced himself from his mum and sister, but now they were also a happy family and let's not forget Lee. How amazing had he been. Since he had gone into the halfway house, he had become a different person. He was doing well with his studies, was keeping his job down and was due for a pay rise at Christmas. He had also met Melissa, who had proved to be a steadying influence on him. Todd felt proud for him when he thought of all that Lee had achieved. He thought of Sean and how happy he was. He absolutely adored little Emily who he treated as his own. It was assumed from very early on that he was going to take a share in Emily's upbringing. His mum seemed so happy too with her two granddaughters. She had been amazing having both girls together on Wednesday mornings.It was encouraging Emily to be gentle and to share, even though at the moment Evie just lay there of course, but Emily was encouraged to act like big sister. They had become a very close family. Jason would be surprised, he thought. His mum sometimes had a far away look in her eyes and he knew she was thinking of him. He did stay in contact but that wasnt quite the same. A visit from Jason would have been the icing on his mums cake this Christmas but they both knew it wasn't going to happen. Evie had finished her milk, been winded and was happily wrapped in her Moses basket inside the big cot. At the rate she is growing, she'll be in the big cot soon, Todd.thought. He placed a kiss on her forehead and left her bedroom. He used the bathroom and went into the main bedroom, hoping not to disturb Billy, but he was sound asleep and snoring gently. He checked Evie's alarm and got into bed. He expected to be awake for some time because he hadn't really felt tired and yet his contentment with his lot sent him straight off to sleep. At 2am, he was woken by Evie wanting her next bottle, which he administered before taking the bottles downstairs to the sterilizer and making a further bottle to give Evie in the morning: He then returned to bed, where Billy was still sleeping soundly and he once again drifted off to sleep. 

Billy was shattered. The Christmas rush was well and truly under way and whereas some are able to wind down as the festive season approaches, he has to work right up to the last minute. He was usually fine with working on Christmas Day. There hadn't been a family gathering in many years as far as Billy was concerned. For the past couple of Christmases, Eileen had kindly invited him to their family meal with Sean. This year, however was a totally different matter. They would have ten sitting down to Christmas Day dinner plus a toddler and two more appearing for buffet tea. How were they ever going to cope. Of the two of them, he was more able in the cooking department, but he had never cooked a Christmas dinner before. Eileen had offered to come up and organise and the more he thought about it the more sensible that sounded. He found himself worrying, no actually going in to panic mode at odd times throughout the day. He decided he must sort this as soon as possible. Todd was also involved in the Christmas rush at the florist's so he would be home late. Billy found himself actually pacing up and down the living room. He had to go and buy all the food during the afternoon but Eileen would be at work by then. Evie was due to wake very soon. As soon as she did they would be off and catch Eileen before she left. Eileen was watching the end of a daytime programme before getting some lunch and heading off for her shift at streetcars. Scott was working his shift at the pub and Emily was sitting on a play mat on the floor playing with her toys. There was a knock on the door so she went to see who it was. "Hello love," she greeted Billy." I wasn't expecting to see you today." She quickly looked into the pram. " is everything all right ? she asked . "Evie is fine." Said Billy, following Eileen into the sitting room. " It's me " Eileen had a habit of seeming to look right into the soul when she really looked him in the eyes, Billy always thought and this was no exception. "Oh my god, Billy." She said. " What on earth is it? What's happened?" Billy had a tendency to ring his hands when he was anxious and he was doing that now. Eileen put her hands on his arms and rubbed them gently. " Well I hope this is something I can help with. " she said. "Has Todd seen the state you're in?" "Er no. I've not seen him. It's ok though. You will fix it for me in no time and tell me I'm being stupid." "Let's hear it then, please! You're making me jumpy, let alone you!" Billy did a nervous laugh. "Sit down."Said Eileen. "You're not going anywhere till you've had a cup of tea. I'll put the kettle on!" With a big sigh and an internal reprimand to himself for getting so worked up, Billy sat on the sofa. There was silence until Eileen returned with two mugs of tea. Emily meanwhile had gone over to look in the pram, but seeing that Evie was asleep, she put her finger to her lips and said "Shhhhh!" in a very loud whisper, patting Billy's knee and smiling at him as she went back to her toys. " Here you are love" Eileen said, returning and handing Billy the steaming brew. Billy was embarrassed to realise his hand was shaking and Eileen was quick to notice. "Right. Spill!" She said. " What's going on? It's not Todd is it?" "No. No. Nothing like that. It's just that I've got so much on my mind already and this has been building and building and now it's gone totally over the top and I can't reign it in. It's the Christmas dinner. I've got myself into a blind panic about cooking the dinner. I've never done it before and there will be ten of us sitting down to eat and my cooking isn't that good and....." "Billy! Billy, stop! Please! You know this is easy to sort. I will come up and do it. If you can get all the food - and I will contribute to that like we said- then I can just do all the cooking. It's such a big thing for you to take on. I've been doing it for years! No problem to me. I'll come up on Christmas Eve and prepare the turkey and all you will have to do is switch on the cooker in the morning to give it an early start and then I will come and take over. Problem solved !" Billy heaved a big sigh of relief. " I knew you would say that. " he said, tears forming in his eyes as he looked at Eileen. " I just got myself into a state about it and I couldn't get back out." " Have your tea, love " she said. Just at that moment a key turned in the lock. "Mum, are you home?" Todd's voice echoed through the little house. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Billy, as he could see immediately the look in his eyes. "God, Billy, what is it?" He asked walking around to the empty space on the sofa, glancing into the pram at his sleeping daughter as he passed. He put his hand on Billy's arm. Billy covered his face. " Don't Todd please. You're embarrassing me!"He said, rubbing his eyes. Todd looked to his mum for some response and she smiled. " Everything is fine, Todd. Don't worry." She assured him. "But I'm going to be sorting the Christmas dinner." Todd frowned, not quite following the problem. "It's just me being stupid. "Said Billy. "But everything is ok now so nothing to worry about." He smiled at Todd, who was not convinced. Eileen had been out to make a brew for Todd which she now handed to him. "Was there a reason for you calling in?" She asked. "Oh yes. " Todd said. " I would quite like to go to the midnight service with Billy on Christmas Eve and I.was wondering if you could baby sit, but it would be a bit late finishing. " "No problem at all love. I'd be quite happy to do that for you" Eileen and Billy smiled at each other and Todd was sure he was missing something. "I must go back and do some work" Billy said, standing and handing his mug to Eileen before hugging her. "Thank you" he whispered. " What would I do without you. Mum." Eileen rubbed Billy's back but said nothing. Billy gave Todd a loving kiss and set off with the pram. "Bye, "he called. "I'll see you later." Eileen and Todd both replied. " What was all that about?" Todd asked when he heard the door close. "Nothing really," his mum replied." I'm making a sandwich. Would you like one?" Todd checked his watch. "I've just got time, "he said. He crouched down in front of Emily and prodded her with a toy making her giggle. He then followed his mum to the kitchen, returning with a cup of juice he was handed to give to Emily, before joining his mum at the kitchen table. "Billy is so stressed at the moment." He shared. " It's mad season at the church and,with everything else as well. He's never had to do Christmas at home before. For the past few years he had had dinner here with us, didn't he, but he never stuck the whole day. He preferred to take himself off home. He's come such a long way in such a short time. He's a family man now, but he has to adapt.As will you, for that matter!" "You're right "Todd agreed. "It is a bit of a culture shock for both of us, but I don't think he's got any regrets. Well I hope not!" "Of course he doesn't ."Said Eileen. "He loves you and Evie to bits. "Are you going to tell me what the meltdown was about?" "He will tell you later. " Eileen replied as they both finished their sandwiches. "Another brew before you go?" "No I'll have one in the shop when I get back, thanks. We are snowed under with Christmas orders" "I bet you are!"Said Eileen returning to the kettle. "Are you sure you won't have one?" Eileen was sorting Emily's lunch while she waited for the kettle to boil. "No, I must go." He stood up to leave. " Bye Bye Emms" he said waving as he passed and receiving a wave and a grin in return. " Thanks for the lunch and the tea, mum. See you later." "Bye" Eileen shouted as she headed to the front room. "Come on then, Emm. Let's sort you now before Dada gets home!" Christmas Day had arrived. Billy did Evie's early feed and turned the oven on to start the slow cooking of the turkey Eileen prepared while Todd attended the midnight service with Billy. The potatoes were peeled and the veg prepared by the time they had returned and they found Eileen sitting up in Evie's bedroom giving her her bottle. Billy had to be in church for ten. Todd was up and showered before he left, making the most of Evie sleeping to sort all the bits and pieces of the day. He put a final gift under the tree and put a present from his mum for Evie on the sofa because it came with instructions to be opened before the day began. It was soft and squidgy, so Todd reckoned it must be clothes to be worn for the festive day. He asked Billy to open it with him before he left. In the end, this was just as he was going out the door and Todd grabbed him. " Oh sorry, sorry. I almost forgot. Let's see what it is." Todd hurriedly opened the package so as not to make Billy late. As expected, it was a dress of ivory with small pale pink rosebuds and white socks with lace around the top and one rosebud. " Wow!" Said Billy." I can't wait to see her in that. She will look stunning!" "Wont she just!" agreed Todd. "It's beautiful." He gave Billy a hug and they shared a loving kiss. " The last job and you are free!" he said. "Home at last! Oh this Christmas is going to be sooooo different isn't it. For both of us." Said Billy. "For all of us! Look at Sean too and Scott, with his mum and sister here. Was Pat around last Christmas? I can't remember. Don't think he was." added Todd. "And then there's Jason. We will drink a toast to him later."Said Billy." I must go. I'll be back as soon as I can." "See you later" said Todd, as they shared a final kiss. Billy wasn't gone long as there were only a handful in the congregation. In the hall was Evie's pram. She was lying in it fast asleep, wearing the beautiful dress granny bought her. Billy actually thought without prompting to take a photo on his phone. He headed towards the voices in the kitchen. Eileen was at the cooker making gravy, while a lovely aroma of roast turkey filled the house. Todd was at the kitchen table chatting with her. " Ah you're back!" Todd beamed at Billy holding out his hand, which Billy took and kissed. "How's it going Eileen? he asked. "All on schedule" Eileen replied giving a final stir to the gravy before turning. " But about that!" She said. "Was it only for private use or for general use?" She grinned at Billy who frowned, until a broad grin replaced it. "I don't know" he said." Should it be general?" "It's entirely up to you" Eileen replied, although it is quite nice. More family like" Todd looked from one to the other with a large tut. "Oh come on! Not again! You two are always on a hidden agenda. When are you going to share?" "You'll find out soon enough" Billy said, kissing Todd's forehead. "Is there anything needing doing, mum?" "No. All under control. " Eileen replied, smiling at Billy. When is everyone due? 12.30 was it?" " The taxi over at the Travelodge was for 12.15 I think?" "It was" agreed Eileen. " That will be Tim going over for them. He said he didn't mind some fresh air. He will come back for them at 8. Then he can go home and have a drink. Sean, Scott and Pat are aiming for 12.30. What about Lee?" "When he gets here? It's meant to be 12.30"Billy shared. There were sounds from the hall. "I'll go"said Billy and went to fetch his daughter. "Mum, this dress is amazing!" He said."Perfect." "I'm glad you like it",Eileen said. "I hoped it would look nice and I must say I'm not disappointed." Todd pulled out a chair and Billy sat down cradling his daughter. He just sat and looked at her while Eileen and Todd watched him. When he realised it had gone quiet, he looked up, with tears brimming in his eyes. He blushed and gave an embarrassed laugh, wiping them quickly as they fell. " She's just so perfect," he said softly, looking back down at her. "I just can't believe she's ours, well mine really." Todd put his hand on Billy's shoulder. Just at that moment the door bell rang. "Shall I go?" Said Eileen. " Where shall I take them? Into the sitting room?" "Yes please" said Billy. It was Lee with his girlfriend Melissa and Eileen asked them to take a seat in the sitting room. They were both carrying bags holding various shapes and sizes of gifts. "Where shall we put these?"Lee asked. "Under the tree I would think,",Eileen replied, so they spread them out under the tree in the corner of the room which was already surrounded with gifts. Todd then arrived . He hugged Lee and then Melissa as everyone wished each other happy Christmas.Todd fetched Lee a can and a fruit juice for Melissa as she was driving. The door bell rang and Eileen answered it. It was Pat, Sean and Scott with Emily. At this moment Billy came out of the kitchen with Evie. Emily was walking between Scott and Sean holding a hand each. Pat had pushed the empty pram for the return journey. Emily had an identical dress to Evie and she also looked beautiful. Eileen beamed at both of them feeling well pleased with her gifts.As she got in the door, Emily spotted Evie in the same dress as her so she rushed over to Billy who had now sat in the arm chair.She played with Evie's fingers gently as Granny had taught her to do. Billy was impressed. He told her how beautiful she looked and she grinned at him telling him that it was a gift from granny. They both compared the two dresses agreeing that they were the same. In the meantime, Todd had brought drinks for Sean Scott and Pat and Eileen had returned to the kitchen to check on the food. The bell rang again. Todd said Scott could get it if he would so he greeted his mum and Jess. Everyone chatted happily and Scott helped his mum put gifts under the tree while Sean hugged Jess and shared updates of the journey. Scott's mum then spotted Emily commenting on how grown up she seemed and they watched her playing with Evie. Scott pointed out that this was Eileen's training because she had both of them on Wednesday mornings. Sean then excused himself from Jess and made his way to Scott. "Er, could I have everyone's attention please. Where's mum?" "Mum!" Billy called. Eileen came out of the kitchen. Scott and Sean held hands. " We would like to share with you some special news." Said Sean " We are getting engaged."Said Scott. They both put their hands in their pockets and pulled out identical boxes. Scott opened his and took.out a ring which he put on Sean's finger and then Sean put the matching ring on Scott's finger. The rings were titanium bands with a Celtic knot across the middle. Everyone clapped with noises of congratulations. Sean and Scott hugged and each gave the other a quick kiss on the cheek. Marilyn hugged her son . "That's brilliant news darling. Congratulations."She said." I think you and Sean make a lovely couple and a perfect atmosphere to bring up little Emily. She looks so happy, so contented." "A lot of that is down to Eileen" said Scott. She is an important part of our team too." Eileen had wrapped her arms around Sean and kissed his cheek. "I am so proud of you " she said." This is wonderful. You are going to make a perfect family." "And you are a very important part of that family. "Sean said. After the announcement, Eileen proceeded with the serving of the dinner. The study had been turned into a dining room with trestle tables and chairs borrowed from the church in order to seat all ten people. They couldn't fit another chair for Emily's high chair so she sat on Sean's knee while Scott fed her. The meal was perfect and appreciated by all. The ladies all crashed in on the dishes and they were soon done. Eileen then organized making tea for everyone before the present opening. Again everything was cleared away ready for 4.30 when Joyce and Iris were due. Billy thought the world of these two ladies.They had supported him when he first arrived in the parish and he never forgot that. More recently he had made it known to them how important they were to him, asking them to be present at the blessing of his marriage to Todd. He told them they were the closest he had to family and on this reckoning, he and Todd had invited them to their first ever family Christmas.When they arrived, Christmas cake was served with tea or coffee whilst everyone chatted contentedly with an easy family atmosphere. Joyce and Iris felt quite at home with everyone and each had a cuddle with Evie, commenting on how beautiful she looked in her Christmas dress. Eileen enjoyed chatting to them and although there was an age difference, they managed to find common themes. Scott was thrilled to be spending time with his mum and sister on Christmas Day. Sean was also happy to spend time getting to know them, but he felt that he and Jess had hit it off from the beginning. Emily had wandered around generally enjoying the hustle and bustle. She was unsure of granny Marilyn but seemed to take more to Auntie Jess and every time she was missing, she had found granny Eileen who she adored. She also checked regularly on Evie and went to tell Dada or daddy if there was any sign of waking. No one wanted further food, but another round of tea and coffee was welcomed. At 6, Joyce and Iris said their goodbyes and set off for home. By 7, Emily was really struggling to keep going but as Marilyn and Jess were being picked up at 8, they tried to keep her happy, so as soon as they had left, they too set off for home. By 10 everyone had gone including Lee and Melissa and Evie was asleep in her cot. Billy and Todd settled down to see what was on the television and Billy soon sorted the hot chocolate before they both set off for bed. They were both shattered and immediately fell asleep in each other's arms. On Boxing Day, the family met in the Bistro and again they created a lovely caring atmosphere. They all agreed it was the best Christmas they had ever had. Whilst at the bistros, Eileen's phone began to ring and to her delight it was Jason calling from Thailand. This really made her day despite the tears and the cuddles from all her other boys when the call ended.After the meal , everyone once again went back to Eileen's and Marilyn and Jess went up to Sean and Scott's sitting room where they were able to watch Emily in her home surroundings. Pat decided to go for a pint at the Rovers, leaving Todd and Billy with Eileen. Evie was asleep in her pram, having just had her feed. "Why don't I make you a brew for a change, mum" Billy suggested "Well if you insist, son." Said Eileen." Thank you." As Billy headed for the kitchen, Todd looked at Eileen. "How long has he called you mum?"He asked. Eileen laughed and Billy came back to the kitchen door. "Hey! You noticed!,At last! " said Billy. "That took all day!" Said Eileen. The first family Christmas ended in a cosy glow and its members looked forward to the New Year and all it would bring for them individually and as a group.


	2. Love is all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eileen's boys prepare for Valentine's Day

Eileen was having a quiet cuppa. Scott had just returned from his shift at the Rovers and taken over from her in their upstairs sitting room looking after Emily.She was expecting Billy in a few minutes with Evie so that he could get on with some parish work uninterrupted.Eileen's days had become quite full but very purposeful, so she was more than happy to play her role of granny to the full. When Billy came back for Evie, it would be time to head off for her shift at streetcars. Busy, busy!  
When she heard the key turn in the lock followed by Todd's voice, she was surprised.  
"Hello" he called."Are you there?"  
"Well, assuming it was me you were looking for, yes I am" she replied as Todd appeared in to the sitting room.  
" Ah there you are," he said. " I have to be quick so that I don't bump in to Billy."  
"Oh right. Are you hiding from him?"asked Eileen. "No, but I wanted to talk to you without him knowing." He said. "I'm after a big favour, but I'm afraid I might be too late"  
"Ok. You had better tell me what it's all about. "Eileen stated.  
"It's about Monday"Todd said seating himself at the kitchen table opposite his mum. Eileen looked blank.  
" It's Valentine's Day" he said " and it's our first one."  
"Ah I see" Eileen smiled."So what is my part in it? Cooking or looking after Evie?"  
"Well it was looking after Evie, but you've got me thinking now !" He grinned.  
"Me and my big mouth!" She said, laughing." Did you want to bring her down here or am I coming up to.yours? I'm imagining she will come here"  
"Yes, if that's ok" Todd said.  
"Ok" said Eileen." You can tell me the time later."  
"Brilliant! Thanks mum!" He said, standing up and kissing her cheek. " I don't want to meet Billy, so I'm going to make a move."  
"So Billy doesn't know about this." Eileen said.  
"Oh no! It's a surprise!" Don't tell him!"  
"Well that would be tricky" Eileen said " You haven't told me what you're doing!"  
"Oh. No. Well I'll get back to you when it's all finalised".He said "Gotta go!"  
"Bye love. See you soon" said Eileen and Todd was gone.

Eileen picked up her magazine and turned to the puzzle page. She got stuck on one of them the last time she tried and she hadn't got any further when Billy arrived with Evie asleep in the pram. She always dozed off on the walk down from Church House which was pleasant for Eileen and she had always just had her feed, so looking after Evie was quite straightforward.  
"Shall I make you a brew?" Eileen asked.  
Billy checked his watch."Em yes ok. I've just got time." He said. "I'm going to work in the vestry today. Got a few bits to sort out up there." He sat down at the table as the tea was placed there. "Thanks" he said.  
Eileen sat back down.  
" Actually, I was hoping to run something past you." He said.  
"Oh right." Said Eileen. "Whats that ?"  
"I want to do something special for Monday" he said. "It's Valentine's Day"  
"So it is " smiled Eileen.  
"It's our first " Billy pointed out, " so I wanted to do something special. The only trouble is, I don't know what to do. So far I've come up with a Chinese takeaway. Todd likes that so he would enjoy it and it will fit in any time. I can just get on the phone when we are ready. Do you think that will be ok? It's not very romantic though. I can't think what would be. I can't even get flowers because Todd is surrounded by them all day! Can you think of anything?"  
Eileen thought, but she was actually wishing Todd had given some clue of what he had planned.  
" I don't really know Billy," she said honestly. "Maybe a bottle of wine to go with the meal?"  
"Oh yes. I had thought of that." Said Billy. Maybe I could get a big box of chocolates to go with the card. He loves chocolates."  
"Perfect!"Said Eileen. "That all sounds lovely."  
"Oh good" said Billy. That's sorted then. Thanks mum. "  
He swallowed the last few gulps of tea and stood up.  
" I must go or I won't get anything done. Thanks for having Evie. See you later!"  
"Bye" said Eileen and with a glance in the pram at his sleeping daughter, he was gone.  
Eileen was really pleased with herself. She had finished the awkward puzzle she couldn't do and was just starting another, when she heard quiet footsteps coming down the stairs.  
"Mum" said Scott coming in to the sitting room."Have you got a minute?  
"Hello love. Everything ok?" Eileen asked as Scott stopped to look at Evie sleeping peacefully in her pram.  
"I've only got a minute because I've left Emm playing" he said, "but I was wondering if you could have Emily on Monday evening. It's ..."  
"Valentine's Day" Eileen finished off. " She will have to be down here because I've got Evie and I'll not be lugging the pram upstairs. Although I could leave Evie to get Emily into bed as long as she was asleep. But what about the alarm?"  
" I can just bring the alarm down here for you. That wouldn't be a problem." Scott told her. " I was hoping for about 7?"  
" Yes that will be fine,"said Eileen." No problem."  
"Oh brilliant. Thank you" said Scott. "It's our first Valentine's Day so I wanted to do something special. " he said. "When I first knew him, I tried to do a candlelit dinner for him because I couldn't afford a posh restaurant. So I want to make that up to him and book a table in a place doing special Valentine's Day deals. Do you think he would like that?"  
"I'm sure he would love it!" Eileen said.  
"Ideal! Said Scott.."Thanks Mum. Must go and see what Emm's up to. See you later."  
"Bye" said Eileen. "See you later."  
"Oh well "thought Eileen. "One more to go!"

She didn't have long to wait. When Pat came home, he suggested a drink in the Rovers later and that's where Eileen met Sean.  
"Ooooh Mum " He said. "What can I get you? The usuals?"  
"Yes please Sean"Pat replied and Sean went off to get them. As Pat paid him, Sean said, "Can I have a word, mum please?"  
"I'll take these to a table,".Said Pat.  
Sean started talking to Eileen in a quiet voice, why he wasn't sure as there was no one here who would be interested in his conversation. "I need your help." He said.  
"Oh right"said Eileen. "What can I do for you?"  
"Well, it's about Monday,"he began. "It's ....."  
"Valentine's Day" Eileen finished off for him.  
"Yes" he said. "It's our first one and I want to do something special for Scott. "  
"And how can I help?" Eileen asked.  
"I would like you to hide something for me" he said  
"Oh right. And what is it?" She asked.  
"A balloon,"he said."It's a special one Todd is doing for me, but I need to collect it from the shop before I want to give it to Scott. I thought if I nip into the shop in my break, I could bring it over to you and you could hide it for me until I need it. "  
"I can certainly do that for you, Sean. No problem at all" Eileen said.  
"Oh brilliant! Thanks mum!"Sean reached over to rub Eileen's arm, beaming excitedly. He almost jumped up and down. "Ooh I can't wait!"  
Eileen laughed. "Well you're going to have to wait for two whole days!" She said, going over to the table where Pat was sitting.  
Eileen was beginning to feel a bit excited herself!

It was Sunday morning. Eileen had her feet up on the sofa, reading the paper. Pat decided to have a long soak in the bath, so as always, she was enjoying the peace and quiet. She heard the key turn in the lock and assumed that Sean and Scott were still upstairs,so it must be Todd.  
"Hello mum!" She heard. "Morning Todd.".She replied. How come you're out and about on a Sunday morning?"  
Todd came through the door pushing Evie's pram.  
"We are out getting some fresh air and then we will go and meet Dada from church." Todd explained.  
"Oh that's a nice idea" Eileen said.  
"It's lovely out,"Todd said. "Not too hot and not too cold. Just right for a stroll with a pram."  
Eileen noticed Evie was propped up in the pram.  
"Ah. Not asleep today then!"  
"No. I thought it would be nice if she could see the world around her instead of just the clouds!" He explained.  
"Are you stopping for a brew?" Eileen asked.  
"That would be nice" Todd smiled. Eileen got up and tickled Evie making her giggle before going to put the kettle on. Todd headed over to the table, bringing the pram with him and taking out a baby cup of water offering it to Evie.  
Eileen appeared with two mugs of steaming tea.  
Todd tried to take a sip, but put it down again.  
"Why is your tea always hotter than anyone else's?!" He said. Eileen laughed and sipped hers happily.  
" I haven't got back to you about my plans for tomorrow" Todd said.  
"No.you haven't " Eileen replied. " I was wondering what they were." And that was an understatement!  
Todd's eyes shone.  
"Well, " he began, " I'm going to bring home rose petals and bubble bath and tea lights and I'm going to decorate the bath room and play romantic music and have some bubbly.!"  
"Aww Todd you big romantic you!" Eileen smiled.  
Todd was still beaming until suddenly his face fell.  
"It's ok isn't it? Not too much?"  
"Billy will love it."Eileen stated.  
"I'm going to get popcorn and a DVD for after too" he said, " if there's time left, but if not, we can watch it next day."  
"That all sounds lovely!" Eileen said. "Just right."  
"Oh good . That's ok then. I don't want to ruin our first one." Todd checked his watch.'" Oops. Time to go or we will miss Dada." He finished the rest of his tea and got up." Thanks for the tea, mum"  
He sorted the pram and Evie watched as Granny waved to her, then they were gone.  
Eileen processed all the information she had been given. Amazingly, it sounded like everything was going to slot together. She got up and began to prepare the Sunday dinner.

 

In the middle of Monday morning, Sean appeared with balloons. One was a helium balloon with a "me to you" bear on it and fixed to a matching cuddly bear weighing it down. Eileen was upstairs with Emily.  
Eileen looked at Emily playing happily on the playmat and keeping a careful eye on her favourite TV programme.  
"Emm, granny is just nipping downstairs a minute. Be a good girl. I won't be long. Ok?"  
Eileen climbed over the gate and went downstairs to where Sean was waiting. Luckily Emily hadn't heard him call out to her.  
Eileen looked at the balloon and thought how lovely it was. She then noticed the other balloons. There was a red balloon with a teddy on it and there were also two ordinary pink balloons but Sean had two permanent marker pens in his hand.   
"These are for us to write and draw on and then we will let them go" Sean explained.  
"Oh Sean. That's a lovely idea. When will you do that?"  
"I'm not working tonight so we can do it when I come home. The other one is for him to keep. I'd better get back. It's only a fifteen minute break. Thanks mum. See you later. Don't let him see them when he comes home!"  
Eileen managed to hide all four balloons before returning to Emily who was exactly where she had left her.  
Scott returned from work.  
"Hello mum," he greeted. " Everything ok?" He asked climbing over the gate as Emily realised he was there and rushed over to meet him. He picked her up.  
"Yes everything is fine. She's been good as gold, as always" Eileen replied.  
"Oh good." Scott said giving Emily a kiss " is it still ok for 7 tonight?" He checked." I'll bring the alarm down with her toys. When are you having Evie?"  
"I'm waiting for Todd to tell me" Eileen replied. "Probably a bit earlier I would think."  
"Oh ok."said Scott. I'm sorry. It's making a long day for you. "  
"It's not a problem" Eileen assured him."It's all in a good cause after all. " Eileen climbed over the gate. " I'll see you later. By Emm!" Emily looked up and waved.  
"Byebye" she said waving.  
"See you later" Eileen called.  
"Later!" Said Emily.  
"Thanks mum" Scott called after her.

Eileen told Tim she was leaving streetcars early because she could see she was heading for a busy evening, but on her way home, she was surprised to see that the florist was still open. She poked her head around the open door and spotted Todd sitting behind the counter flicking through a magazine.  
"Hello"she said."Working late?"  
" Not really" he said. " I was waiting for you.How early could you have Evie?"  
"When were you thinking?" She asked.  
"Like if I went home now I could bring her straight back? Tell me if that's too early."  
"No that will be ok. I will have had my life saving brew by the time you walk up and back."  
" Oh great! Thanks mum. I'll bring her down and then start on the bathroom .Actually, better still, I wonder if I can get Billy to bring her down. I've got the distance between now and home to come up with something. If he brings her down, I will see you when I come to collect her. Thanks again mum. Time to get organized!"  
Todd picked up several bags and the shop keys and as Eileen headed for the door, he was right behind her. She could see how excited he was.  
"Have a lovely time" she said as he went off up the road at top speed.  
"Thanks" he shouted back. "See you later."

Eileen went off home and as she opened the front door, she could hear laughter from up stairs.  
"Mum,is that you?" Sean's voice called down the stairs.  
"It is indeed!"She replied. She hadn't even reached the kettle when Sean came bounding in.  
" Where did you put them?" He said in a whisper.  
Eileen fished out the balloons to give to Sean.  
As soon as he saw them he clapped his hands and almost started bouncing around.  
"Can we do them down here so you can see them or shall I take them upstairs?" He asked.  
"Down here definitely!" Eileen replied.  
"Oh goodie!" Sean said." I like sharing. It's more fun.! Can you put "me to.you" away again please. That's for when we come back.in. Oh and the red one! Now where did I put his card? Ah.Yes!"  
He dug a card out from behind the cushion in the armchair and left it on the table. Then he shouted up the stairs.  
"Scott? He waited. "Can you bring Emm down please and we need the pram."  
Sean waited at the bottom of the stairs and took the pram as soon as he could reach while Scott.came down the rest of the stairs and put Emily down in the hall.  
"Go in to granny Emm" Sean said and then put both his hands on Scott's cheeks.  
"Happy Valentine's Day" he said and leaned in for a long passionate kiss. He then took Scott's hand and led him in to the sitting room.  
"This is your present!" He said, beaming and handing him a pink balloon.  
"Oh. Thank you" Scott said, smiling.  
"Now come over to the table"he said. "We have permanent markers and we are going to decorate the balloons and then we are going to set them free. I've got one here for you to give to me."  
"Oh wow!" Said Scott."What a fantastic idea! I love it!"  
He grabbed Sean and kissed him before remembering Eileen was there.  
"Mum" he said " I'm sorry. Would you prefer ...."  
"Absolutely not !" Eileen said. " You love each other and I love to see that you do. Give him another one! It's Valentine's Day after all. What better time could there be!"  
Scott took her at her word and then said,  
"Right, where are the pens - and what am I supposed to do on it?"  
" That's entirely up to you!"Sean said, "but I've had a bit of a start on you because I've been thinking about it for days!"

Sean sat at the table with the pink.balloon, pen poised. Scott followed suit. Eileen sat in between watching both.  
Sean drew a big heart with an arrow through it with.  
"S T" at the top and "S H" below.  
"I was thinking of a heart"said Scott. "Can I.still do that? The other side will be different won't it."  
"You put whatever you want to put. I don't mind." Sean assured him.  
At that moment there was a knock on the front door.  
"That'll be Evie" Said Eileen, reluctantly leaving the table.  
She opened the door to Billy with Evie as usual asleep in the pram. Eileen returned as Billy followed her. As soon as Evie arrived, Emily who had been quietly playing with her toys on the sofa, got up and approached the pram. Eileen put her finger to.her lips and Emily did her loud whisper "Sshhh!" before looking into the pram and smiling at Billy who held his arms out to her. He picked her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he gave her mini whizzies before kissing her cheek and carefully putting her back on the sofa beside her toys. Billy then went over to the table to see what was going on.  
"This is my present from Sean for Valentine's Day" beamed Scott. "We are drawing on them and then we are going to release them."  
"What a romantic idea!"Said Billy. "I wish I had such good ideas. Ah Well. I had better be getting back. Todd is up to something but I don't know what! I think we will be back for Evie at about 8,mum."  
"Have a good evening and see you later" said Eileen, sitting back at the table.  
Sean was always given high marks for art at school which was reflected in his picture on the reverse of the balloon. He drew two cartoon characters of himself and Scott in each other's arms with tiny balloons around them. He felt quite pleased with his efforts and Eileen made all the right looks.  
Scott meanwhile had remembered a picture from his favourite childhood character, Winnie the Pooh. He drew a caricature of Sean sitting on a branch in a tree and Scott holding on to a balloon which was part way up to the branch where Sean was. He also drew small bees everywhere because they were a part of the story. He wrote Sean beside the character in the tree and Scott beside the character holding the balloon and he filled the rest of the space with little hearts.  
Looking at Scott's picture brought tears to Eileen's eyes.  
"You surely can't let that float away!'" She said. "It's beautiful!"  
"Ready to swap?" Sean asked and Scott held out his balloon to Sean, so Sean held out his balloon to Scott.  
As soon as Sean saw the picture Scott had drawn, tears fell down his cheeks. Scott meanwhile did the same.  
"Where are your phones? Take some pictures!" Eileen said, which they promptly did.  
"Where shall we go to release them? "Sean asked.  
" No.idea." said Scott. You're the local boy!"  
"Mum?" They both said together.  
" You want somewhere like a park," she said  
Both boys looked at each other beaming. "Of course!"Said Sean..  
" What have I said?" Asked Eileen.  
"Our first date was in the park a couple streets away" Sean explained.  
"Emily loved the little swings. She talked about them for ages, but we never got back there."Scott added.  
"Till now!" Said Sean .  
"Till now!" Said Scott.  
"Are you coming with us mum?" Sean asked.  
"You don't want me there." She replied. "Ill cramp.your style!"  
"You said you didn't mind us er being romantic," Scott pointed out.  
"Of course I don't" Eileen insisted.  
" Right then. That's sorted. We will sort Emily and we can go!" Sean went out to the hall and brought in Emily's pram, which Scott strapped her into. They tied the balloons onto the handles and Scott pushed the pram towards the front door. Sean stayed in the middle and Eileen pushed Evie's pram out, grabbing her keys as she passed them.  
They all walked over to the park.  
"It didn't seem this far last time!" Scott commented.  
They finally got there and agreed Emily should have a go on the little swing first, so Scott lifted her out of the pram and into the swing. There was a seat nearby which Eileen sat on with Evie still sleeping. Sean and Scott took in turns to push Emily just as they had on the first visit. They then put Emily back into the pram and headed over to Eileen.  
"We are ready to do this now"Sean said as each untied the balloon they had decorated.  
Sean turned Scott to face him, holding both of his hands, being careful not to let go of the strings.  
"Scott," he began. " You are the love of my life. I love you more than life itself. I never want to be without you. You are my sunshine. You make me smile however sad I might be feeling, because you cheer me up. I want to be with you always and forever. I am so in love with you."  
He let go one hand which he put on Scott's cheek and he kissed him deeply.  
"Sean," Scott replied " You don't have to worry about being without me because I'm not going anywhere. I will love you till the end of time because you are my soul mate, my touchstone, my rock, my everything. As long as I have you, I have everything I need. You and Emily are the most precious things I could have ever been entrusted with and I will honour and adore you for ever and a day!"  
Scott then gave Sean a deep kiss. They then swapped balloons.  
"Emmie! Watch!" Scott called and Eileen moved the pram slightly so that Emily could see.  
Once again Sean and Scott faced each other as Sean began a countdown."5.4.3.2.1. Go!!!"  
Both the balloons careered off up into the sky and they all watched them until they had disappeared from sight.  
"All gone!" Said Emily and everyone laughed.  
Sean and Scott hugged each other in silence for a while before Scott released Sean.  
"Right." He said. " We need to go home. We have somewhere to be at 7.30!"  
"We do?"  
"I'm ready really," Scott said. "Are you ok to go like that?"  
"From the tone of voice I'm assuming not!" Sean said."We had better get going then" and the little family set off for home, Sean and Scott sharing the pram pushing as always with arms round each other. They also made sure that they were walking with Eileen who was pushing Evie, still happily sleeping. 

 

Meanwhile, Billy had returned to Church House and looked around for Todd. He called him and gathered he was upstairs, so Billy also went up the stairs. He met Todd on the landing in his dressing gown. Todd stretched out his hand which Billy took before being led to the bedroom. There were candles around the room and rose petals on the bed cover. Todd proceeded to.undress Billy until he stood in front of him stark naked at which point, Todd held out his dressing gown for him. Billy put it on and Todd tied the belt before leading Billy to.the bathroom door which was unusually closed. Todd opened it to reveal the room in candle light with tea lights on the bath and the window sill. The bath was full of bubbles and rose petals. Billy was speechless as he was drawn into the room. The dressing gown was removed and Todd led Billy over to.the bath. There was romantic music playing and Billy could see the glasses of bubbly beside the bath. He grabbed Todd and kissed him urgently.  
"Happy Valentine's Day"Todd managed to say as the lips parted , removing his own dressing gown and leading Billy towards the bath.

Todd motioned to Billy to get in and he then knelt on the floor behind him. He washed him gently, massaging his shoulders and back and then moved round to the side where Billy grabbed him for a kiss. Todd stood up and got into the bath, kneeling and facing Billy as he continued to wash him. When he had finished, he turned and squeezing in between Billy's legs, he put his head on his chest. Billy put his arms round Todd and splashed the water over him, rubbing his arms, as Todd wasn't very warm. Todd turned in Billy's arms to put his arms round him, his head on his chest once more. Hands began to wander, but then Todd pulled away from Billy to pick up the two glasses from the floor beside the bath. He passed one to Billy and cuddled him as he drank. Billy clinked the glasses together but said nothing. They both sipped the bubbly and finished together . Todd took Billy's glass and put both down before locking lips with Billy. When he pulled away, he got out of the bath and held out Billy's robe. Billy got out and put on the robe, waiting while Todd put his own on. He then took Billy's hand and led him to the bedroom where the candles were still lit. He led Billy to the petal covered bed and gently pushed him down . He sat beside him and began kissing him whilst his hands caressed his shoulder and then his chest. He removed his dressing gown very slowly kissing each shoulder as the material fell from it. Billy reached up to Todd's neck and pulled him closer. Everything was almost in slow motion and not a word spoken as they continued to share their deep love. Afterwards, Todd reached for Billy's hand which was taken. He picked up Billy's dressing gown once again and held it for him, before putting on his own. He then reached for his hand once more and led him downstairs to the sitting room where the rest of the bubbly and two glasses were waiting along with a card, so Todd, still holding Billy's hand, went towards them. He let go of the hand to pour the drinks and then wrapped his arms round Billy. He whispered is his ear,  
"I love you Billy Mayhew-Grimshaw and I always will. This was meant to show you how important you are to me and I hope you liked it. Happy Valentine's Day my darling," and Todd kissed Billy once again.  
When he pulled back slightly he saw stray tears falling from Billy's eyes, which he brushed away with his thumbs. He then let go of Billy, pulled out a chair for him to sit and passed him a glass and the card before sitting down himself.   
Billy spoke very softly. "I just can't believe you went to all that effort for me. I can't put into words how you've made me feel. And I don't know how to begin to thank you. My surprise for you was a Chinese takeaway as we haven't had one in ages and I.know you like that, but after all this......."  
"It will be perfect! I'm starving! Maybe we could order it and then walk down and get Evie before it arrives ?" Todd suggested.  
" I feel like I've been drugged. I hope you aren't going to ask me to drive! "Billy replied.  
"We should have time to walk. They aren't that speedy."  
He looked at his watch. "I said we would fetch her at about 8. Pretty good!"  
"Let's get dressed and then order. Then we can go down to mum's - and many many thanks for all you did"   
Another kiss followed before the pair headed back up stairs.

 

Eileen returned home with Sean and Scott plus two prams. Evie slept through everything. Emily sensed that everyone was really happy even though she didn't know why. On arrival, Sean fetched the other balloons.  
He first gave the little red one to Emily with a kiss and then he handed the me to you bear to Scott. Scott automatically put his hands on Sean's cheeks and drew him in to a long slow loving kiss.  
"I love you so much ,"Scott said quietly."Don't ever leave me and don't ever change. Always be my Valentine." He hugged Sean. " That was all so beautiful. Thank you for thinking of it."  
"I think it was worth it."Sean said." I'm glad you liked it."  
Sean and Scott took Emily upstairs with them while they got ready to go to the special Valentine's Day dinner which Scott had arranged.   
No sooner had they gone upstairs than Pat came in. He was later than usual having had an extra busy day, but he carried with him a living card. It was an actual card, but instead of having a picture, there were ten red roses. He presented them to Eileen, who was thrilled to bits. Eileen suggested Pat should go and get chips as she had been busy with the boys, so hadn't had chance to cook and she had both girls for the evening. He said he would shower and then go,but was told to have a cup of tea first so that the boys could get ready to go out.   
As soon as Scott and Sean arrived, Pat went for his shower. Eileen "wowed" when she saw the boys.  
"You look lovely,"she said."if I'm allowed to say that! Give us a hug!" Her boys obliged, each kissing her cheek. They then both kissed Emily, Scott explaining that granny would be putting her to bed and they would see her when she wakes up in the morning. With that Evie started to stir, so Eileen went to the kitchen to sort her milk.   
"Emily help granny please?", Emily asked.  
"Of course you can. You know how to do it."Eileen replied. "Go over and play with her while I do the milk."  
Sean and Scott watched proudly as Emily went over to the pram and took Evie's hand very gently and Evie beaming at her and cooing. They then left for their special meal. Pat returned with the food just as Eileen started feeding Evie so he left it wrapped in the kitchen but put some of his own plus some chips on a side plate for Emily. She finished helping granny to feed Evie and then went to sit beside Pat to enjoy the nibbles he had selected for her. Pat brought Eileen her food as she sat with Evie. As she finished, Pat cleared the rubbish and put the kettle on for a brew, just as a key was heard in the lock. Todd came in followed by Billy both smiling to see Evie in Eileen's arms, giggling up at her. Todd put her back.in her pram and he and Billy both hugged Eileen, kissing her cheek. She pointed out her beautiful living card which Billy admired and Eileen then realised that Todd had actually made it. They left then to get back to Church House in time to receive their takeaway. Eileen told Pat that she was going upstairs so that Emily could go to bed. He settled down to watch a programme he knew Eileen didn't like. Emily pleaded for a bath and then Eileen got her ready for bed. Although she wasn't a regular at bedtime, she did know the routine, so everything went very smoothly and she was soon clearing away toys in the sitting room before making a brew and finding a programme she rarely got chance to watch. Scott and Sean returned at around 10.15, having had a beautiful meal. They thanked Eileen who went back downstairs to be told by Pat that they had plenty of time to get to the Rovers before last orders, so off they went. Pat ordered the drinks and brought them to the table Eileen had found. Pat held up his glass.   
"Happy Valentine's Day, Eileen!" He said, as they clinked glasses.  
"It's certainly been that!" She said smiling. It would take a while to process it all, but she was sure she had never known a Valentine's Day like it. Perfect!


	3. A well deserved celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eileen and her boys prepare to celebrate Emily's second birthday but in the meantime, there was heartache at Church House.

Eileen was waiting for the kettle to boil and decided to take a peek into her shopping bags.She had just returned from town having had a wonderful time looking at little girls outfits in Mothercare. She had never had the opportunity to buy baby girls clothes before as both of her children were boys and there were no other babies in the family. Now she had an excuse. Her adopted granddaughter was going to be two years old next week and she wanted to.buy some nice gifts. At Christmas she had bought a dress for her to wear during the festive season and she had to admit to herself that Emily looked stunning.Scott and Sean had looked speechless when they saw her in it. Eileen peeped into the biggest bag and was about to reach in, when she heard footsteps on the stairs followed by Sean and Scott.  
"Oh hello" she greeted them. "Everything all right?"  
"Er Yes, fine" answered Sean, glancing at Scott.  
"We have been thinking about Emily's birthday next week."  
"Oh right " said Eileen "and what have you come up with?"  
" We can't decide " said Scott. " There's the theme park we went to when mum and Jess were here or the park we went to on Valentine's Day."  
"We thought maybe a picnic or a tea up at Church House if there were lots of us." Added Sean. "What do you think?"  
"Who were you thinking of inviting?" Eileen asked.  
" Todd and Billy and Evie.You. I don't think there's anyone else," replied Scott.  
"Not asking mum and Jess?" Eileen enquired.  
"I was thinking it might be a,long way and we could Skype them." Scott said. "Or does that seem mean?"  
" "Well if I were them, I would have been glad to have had the opportunity to decide myself. But that's up to you "  
Scott and Sean glanced at each other.

"The thing is, " Scott said quietly."We, well no, Sean, has been paying for them to stay in the Travelodge. He can't afford it any more." said Scott, looking very embarrassed, staring at the floor. Sean squeezed his arm supportively.  
"Ah I see" said Eileen,"Well maybe you should tell them. This could well come up again otherwise."  
",It probably would be better in the long run" agreed Sean " but how do we go above telling them? It's embarrassing."  
"I can see that" said Eileen"but you don't want to risk them thinking you are pushing them away again."  
"Oh no!" agreed Scott."I don't want to risk that!"  
"Well I don't seem to have helped with your decision. In fact I think I have added to the problem!" Eileen said.  
"Hmmm" agreed Sean." We must get back to Emily."  
"If you come up with anything, please let us know."said Scott as he headed back upstairs.  
"Tricky one" Eileen said quietly.  
"Isnt it" agreed Sean"but I don't get that much free cash and I can't keep doing it. We want them to come to be a part of Scott and Emily's lives, but unfortunately not like this." It's too much for us, well me."  
"I.personalky think you have to be honest with them." Eileen said."I would rather know my son couldn't afford something than think he doesn't want me to visit."  
With a nod of agreement, Sean went back upstairs.  
Eileen sighed to herself and gathered up her shopping bags to take upstairs out of the way.

Todd was watching the clock as he neared the end of his shift. It had been quite slow today with only a few customers and Tracy had been missing for most of it. She was here now but was in the back room stocktaking. Todd leaned his chin on his hand and drifted off thinking of nothing in particular. When Tracy came back.into the shop, he jumped.  
"Where were you?" She asked" You were miles away."  
"Nowhere in particular"Todd replied." It's just been a bit boring today, that's all. I'll be glad to get home."  
"Anything planned for this evening?" She asked.  
"Nope. Probably just watch tv or a DVD. You?"He enquired.  
"No. Nothing exciting ever happens to.me. You should know that by now!" Tracy replied.  
Just at that moment, the shop door opened urgently and Billy appeared.  
"Oh my god!" said Tracy." You frightened us to death ! Where's the fire?"  
"Where's Evie?" Todd asked  
" At your mum's " Billy reassured first.  
"Oh god,"said Todd."What's happened?"  
"Lee. He's come off his bike"Billy informed.  
"What? Is it bad?" Asked Todd.  
"No, for once!" Billy replied,"but...."  
"There's always a but with Lee!" Said Todd.  
"His right arm is broken. It's in plaster and he can't do anything left handed so he's stuck. I sort of said he can come and stay with us. Sorry"  
"Oh. Well that's not too bad I suppose."Todd decided. "It could be worse!"  
"With Lee it could "agreed Billy.  
"So what happens now?" Asked Todd.  
"We have to go.to the hospital and fetch him. That's why Evie is at your mum's. We also have to sort the study in to a makeshift bedroom to save him struggling upstairs." Billy said.  
Todd looked at his watch. He had another half hour before the shop closed, so he looked at Tracy.  
"Yes I suppose so, "Tracy said,"but you owe me a half hour don't forget"  
"Oh I won't! You won't let me! Cheers Tracy." Todd said and passed behind her to grab his jacket. "Ill see you tomorrow"  
"Should I hold my breath on that one?" She asked  
"Well I hope not ! It's only a broken arm!' Todd exclaimed.r /> "Never know with you!" Said Tracy." Well I hope he's ok. Bye!"  
"Bye Tracy."said Billy.  
"See ya!" Said Todd.who followed his husband out of the shop door which he closed behind him, before taking Billy's hand. "Is this really going to be straight forward?" He added.  
"Well I hope so! Said Billy. "How complicated can a broken arm be?"  
They got into Billy's car and drove back to Church House to sort the study. They had a camp bed which they assembled once all the old furniture was pushed out of the way and hoped that Lee would be able to cope on a camp bed as they were unsure how they might borrow Jason's old bed from his mum's. 

They gathered some bedding and then rushed back to the car to go to the hospital.  
Lee's girlfriend Melissa was waiting with him, but as she lived with her parents, she was unable to have Lee to stay with her. She seemed very concerned and Lee looked very sorry for himself.  
"How did it happen?" Billy asked.  
"A car cut me off on a corner "he explained " and I took the full whack on my arm. So I've got my pretty blue plaster. I can't do a thing! I'm not used to using my left hand for anything. And I do mean anything!" He looked down at himself with a hurt expression and the new arrivals noticed he looked a little damp. Todd raised his eyebrows but Billy's frown showed concern.  
"We need to drop by yours and get some clothes and things then, before we go home."Billy noted. "Are there any instructions we need to know? I've never had a plaster. Can you get it wet?"  
Just then a nurse came along with painkillers, reminding Lee that he should report to the fracture clinic on Thursday in three weeks time.  
"Will it be taken off then? "Lee asked.  
"It's more likely to be changed" the nurse said, "although if you are really lucky and it's healing well you might have something much lighter or even a sling."  
"So I'm going to be helpless for weeks?" He asked.  
"Not really. You should have got used to it in a few days. You'll find you will adapt to using your left hand instead"  
"Really?" I'm not so sure!".said Lee sadly.  
"Well let's hope so!" Said Todd. "Let's go home!"  
Lee thanked the nurse and they all set off towards Billy's car. Lee found himself quite unstable as his balance was effected by the plaster. He even had difficulty getting into the car. Melissa kissed him and left as Billy closed the car door.  
"Why am I thinking this is going to be fun?!" Said Todd.  
"Hmmm, " said Billy."I'm glad you'll be there to help. I think this is going to be a full time job!"  
Todd and Billy got into the car. They struggled to get Lee out again when they got to his flat. He needed to select the things he wanted to.take with him. The warden was still on duty at the flat, so they were able to tell her what had happened and the need for Lee to stay with his brother for a while. She sympathized and wished him a speedy recovery and off they went back to Church House, with difficulty!

Having arrived at Church House, Lee perched.on an upright chair, as he would never have got up from the sofa or the armchair. As Billy watched him struggle with the mug of tea he had brought him, he realised just how disabled he had become. As he kept yawning, Billy suggested that he might think about getting him to bed and went over to help him up.  
"I can manage!" He said irritably."I'm not a baby."  
It was at this point that Todd suggested that if there was nothing he was needed for, he would go down to his mum's to pick up Evie and Billy agreed that was a good idea.  
"Lee,"Billy began."I understand that this is embarrassing for you but I was under the impression that you can't manage. You need help to eat and drink and to undress, even down.to having a pee!"  
Lee looked down at his plastered arm.  
"I was devastated when I peed myself at the hospital."He said. "I just couldn't get It out quick enough."  
"And that's why you are here. So that I can help you. It won't be for long. You will soon learn to use your left hand I'm sure, but in the meantime, please don't fight me. If you do, I might as well take you back to the flat. I suggest we get you to the loo and into bed and then you can do what you like, but I did pick up.your iPad and you can use that with one hand!"  
By the time that Todd returned with Evie, Lee was in bed using the iPad. Billy had brought over his desk lamp so that he could turn it off himself. He seemed reasonably calm. Billy had told him he would leave him to it, but to shout if he wanted anything and he would bring his meds in a couple hours. Billy felt that Lee didn't seem to be in as much pain as he would have expected, so feared the worst later. After Evie was tucked up in bed, Todd and Billy had their usual hot chocolate. When they had finished, Billy gave Lee his next lot of meds, before breaking the news to Todd that he would be sleeping on the sofa, so that he would hear if Lee needed something. Todd looked crestfallen.  
"This will be the first time that we haven't slept together since our wedding night"he said.  
"I'm sorry" Billy said, "but I think I will have to stay down here, just in case. Lee can't do anything himself and he certainly wouldn't be able to get out of bed ."  
"It's no problem."Todd said softly. "Of course you must be there for Lee. That was the whole reason for him being here. It's just...."  
He took Billy's hands and drew him towards him as they fell into a loving hug. Todd began placing feather light kisses behind Billy's ear until Billy groaned.  
"Oh come on" he said.",This isn't fair!" Todd instigated a proper kiss as his hands gently wandered all over Billy, gradually making his way further south. Having reached there, Billy broke the kiss.  
"No! He said. "Come on !Please don't do that. It's not fair!"  
"Oh ok then! " said Todd. "Night night." and he set.off towards the stairs.  
"Please, not like this! Billy said. "You are acting like a spoilt brat!"  
Todd stopped in his tracks and slowly came back to Billy.  
"Sorry "he said softly. "I was only playing initially but I got a bit carried away." He put his hands on Billy's cheeks and kissed him tenderly. When they broke the kiss, Billy said softly,"I love you Todd Mayhew-Grimshaw and don't you ever forget it!" He tapped his chin with his finger.  
"I love my husband more!" Todd replied. "I hope you'll be able to get some sleep on the sofa."  
"So do.I!" Billy agreed. "Night night"  
"Sleep well" Todd replied and with a final.kiss, Todd took himself off upstairs. Billy had one final glance in at Lee who was fast asleep, with the desk.lamp turned off. He used the dimmer switch he had on the sitting room light just in case he needed to get up half asleep to help Lee. He then got under the throw he had spread out on the sofa and tried to go to sleep.

Todd crept through quietly when he made up Evie's bottle, pleased to see that Billy was fast asleep. He glanced in on Lee and he too was sleeping. He crept back upstairs to give Evie her milk and then hopefully go back.to sleep assuming that Evie would settle down again. The next thing he heard was noises in the bathroom and chattering from Evie's room as she played contentedly with her toys. Billy went on downstairs with Evie when he left the bathroom obviously thinking that Todd was still asleep. He put Evie in her high chair with a toy while he set about making her porridge. Todd came down the stairs in his dressing gown. He kissed Evie's head and then headed towards Billy. Billy put his hands on Todd's waist inside the dressing gown and Todd put his hands round the back of Billy's neck as they locked in a passionate kiss.  
"Hey! Shouted a voice from.the study " What are you doing?"  
"Well what do you think we are doing?" Todd asked, breaking the kiss.  
"It's disgusting! " Lee almost shrieked. " Call yourselves Christians doing things like that in front of her?Totally disgusting!"  
"I'm showing my daughter that I love her dad. There's nothing wrong with that.I would have thought most parents do it!"  
"Yes but you aren't most parents! You are both men! What sort of view of the world is that poor child going to have ? How dare you put that filth into her mind. She is a baby! Her thoughts should be pure not full of porn!"  
"Lee, " Todd began  
"I don't want to hear it!" Lee continued. "You are corrupting a baby's mind. It should be illegal. I'm going to report you for abuse! Mental abuse!' Mental abuse at the vicarage! News of the world would love it!"  
"Lee, where is all this coming from?" A shocked Billy managed to say  
"From before my very eyes! I.have first hand information. I'm a witness. I c a n prove it happened because I saw it."  
"Lee, I'm not doing anything wrong! I am kissing my husband!"  
"Yeah, well you shouldn't have a husband should you. You are meant to have a wife!' Isn't that what your bible tells you? What happened to that when you were taking your vows?.You obviously weren't considering that! And as for you helping me, I bet you were really enjoying yourself holding my dick and undressing me. Were you turned on holding it? I hadn't thought of it at the time! Well you aren't doing it again! I'm not having you helping me undress and having fantasies about me. It turns my stomach!"  
Billy couldn't take much more. There were tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Lee, This is homophobia. The last place I expected to hear it was in my own home from my own brother! Where is this coming from? I know it was a shock when you found out at the hospital, but I thought you were ok with it. You were here at Christmas and everything was fine. Why now?"  
"Why are you being like this? Explain! Well you listen to me then. You can take your homophobia away from here. I don't accept what you are saying to me and I'm not prepared to waste my time on you if that's what you're thinking. You arent welcome in my home. I've been taking you to the loo and sleeping on the sofa all night so that I.can hear you call. Waiting on you hand and foot. Why would I be doing that when you are sitting there judging and abusing me? Yes abusing! You're the one who is doing the abusing, not me! Homophobia is abuse! So what happens now eh? Do you think I'm going to be stupid enough to do all that for you after what you have just said? I think not!"  
"Billy," Todd put his hand gently on Billy's arm.  
"Get off me!'" Billy shouted shaking the hand off.  
" Well you're at Todd's mercy now because I'm through with you!"  
Billy went to.the stairs and climbed up noisily, heading to.the bedroom, giving the door a massive slam.  
Todd raised his eyebrows and headed to the porridge which.Billy had begun to make. He brought the food back and fed it to Evie in silence. He then put the dish in the sink and picked up Evie to take her upstairs. He put her into.her cot with a couple toys and told her she must be a good girl before opening the door of the main bedroom he shared with Billy,wondering what he might find.

Todd opened the bedroom door quietly and closed it, stopping to turn on Evie's alarm. Billy was lying full length , flat on his stomach on the bed. He was breaking his heart, finding it hard to breathe. He didn't hear Todd enter the room. Todd kicked off his shoes and lay on the bed beside Billy, still undetected, until he put his hand gently in the middle of Billy's back. He responded so badly that Todd jumped and almost fell backwards off the bed.  
"Go away" was what Billy said but it was gasped between the wracked tears and try ing to breathe. .  
Todd wondered what to do. He thought he was going to hug Billy as he had done before and calm him down, but he now got the feeling that this time it wasn't going to work. He thought he would try talking to him.  
"Billy come on "he began. "He isn't worth this."  
Billy's cries were so loud that he couldn't even hear Todd. Todd.realised that Evie wasn't happy being left in the bedroom. She wasn't tired and was fed up being on her own. He got off the bed and went over to the window, taking out his phone. He punched in Eileen's number and waited .  
"Hello mum. I've got an emergency. Is there any chance you could come and get Evie for me?.....Its Billy. He's in such a state I don't know what to do, but I've left Evie in her cot and she's fed up. She isn't tired....I can't leave Billy. I don't know what he might do......I'll tell you later. I don't know how long this is going to take. Would you be able to take Evie with you to work if push comes to shove?....Oh you're a star. Thank you so much. The key is in the usual spot. If you could let yourself in and make up some milk and take the pushchair from the hall - and when you pass Lee in the study just ignore him. Don't speak to him....... Yes I will. Promise. As soon as I.can. I really owe you mum. I can't thank you enough. ..... I'm in the bedroom....... No, I don't think there's anything you can do, but if this is still going in a few hours time I will come back.to you. Ok. Thanks. Bye for now..... Bye."  
Todd put away his phone and got back on to the bed. Again, Billy wasn't aware of him being there. He touched his shoulder, expecting him to react, but he still wasn't prepared for what he got. Billy screamed and turned to grab Todd. He shook him forcefully,.making Todd feel.sick. He screamed at Billy to stop, trying to put his hands on Billy's cheeks but his hands got batted away, at least causing Billy to stop shaking him. Billy started lashing out with his arms which Todd managed to avoid. Todd shouted loudly, "Billy you've got to stop this. You're going to do damage. I'm going to have to call an ambulance or something. I don't know what to do!" Todd had another idea but he didn't think it would work because Billy had gained a huge amount of strength. He climbed astride him on the bed and grabbed his wrists, trying to pin them down. It took all his strength and determination to battle on. Billy continued to shout and scream,trying to unpin his arms. He.was kneeing Todd hard in the back. He felt his was going to be smothered in bruises later. Todd then started to sing. It was a gentle song which came straight into his head and he continued to sing it whilst restraining the wrists as much as he could and suffering the back pain. Slowly, very slowly, the fighting began to lessen. The knees stopped pummeling his back and the hands just twisted and turned within his grasp. The head thrashed from side to side, but slower than previously. The singing continued. Todd stopped singing and tried again to communicate with Billy. " Billy. Can you hear me now? Please say you can hear me. Come back to me. It's going to be ok. Come on. Listen to my voice. Listen to me Billy. Please! " For the first time Todd had the chance to consider the state Billy was in. He had previously been concentrating so much on what to.do. Todd's tears began to flow and were splashing on Billy's face and he made no attempt to quell them. Billy became aware of the wetness and he stopped moving his head. His hands stilled and his legs were calm. He looked straight into Todd's frightened eyes. He blinked as though trying to focus, still staring into Todd's eyes. "Billy?" Todd said quietly. All the tension and fury had gone from Billy. He was completely still. Todd released his wrists, laying his hands each side of Billy's head on the pillow. Billy reached up and brushed Todd's cheek , removing some tears which were still falling. "I don't know what's happened."Billy whispered. Todd sat back and brushed back Billy's hair which was sticking to his face. "You're ok now."said Todd quietly, heaving a sigh of relief and getting off Billy, lying beside him instead. Billy turned on his side to face Todd. Todd reached over again and continued to unstick Billy's hair. "What do you remember?" He asked. Billy thought. " I remember what Lee said"he told him, " and I remember telling him I wasn't going to help him any more. Is he ok?" "I have no idea,"Todd replied. "You haven't asked if he needs anything?" "Too right I haven't !" Todd said. "He isn't my priority -and he knows it!" "Has he been to the loo?" Billy asked. "Well no, unless he managed himself. I haven't been near him."Todd told him. "But...Where's Evie?" "With mum. I asked her to come and get her" "Come and get her? I'm missing something. Tell me Todd. Please!" "There's nothing to tell. " Todd tried to be convincing. "How are you feeling?" "Shattered! As if I've been in a boxing ring!"Said Billy. He looked down at his clothes which were wet with sweat. "Todd!" He said. He then continued quietly. " I'm not stupid. There's something I don't know. I want you to tell me." "Later."Todd insisted . "Whats going to happen with Lee?" "I'll have to talk to him. If he really feels the way he told me, we may as well take him home and he can fend for himself. If I can't touch him, there's nothing I can do and if he thinks that of me, he's bound to think the same of you." Billy summed up. Todd nodded. "Why don't you have a shower?"He suggested. "I'll go down and see what he's doing." Billy nodded and Todd got off the bed. He went out of the door, checking that Evie wasn't in her bedroom and carried on downstairs whilst Billy got himself organized for a shower. As he sat up, his head was pounding. His wrists were bright red with what looked like burn marks in places. He stood up and sat back down again, deciding slower would be the best approach. He tried again and found his legs didn't want to work. They felt that they belonged to someone else. He frowned as he made his way very slowly to the bathroom. Todd arrived downstairs and cautiously approached the study. He saw Lee lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, his eyes very red. He walked towards the doorway and Lee realised he was there. He continued to stare at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry."He said quietly. Todd entered the room, studied the damp bed and sat gingerly on the end. "You've done it again." He said." You've destroyed your brother." " I could hear him " he said. "I know what I've done. But I don't know why I said it" "You seemed to know exactly what you were saying earlier."Todd snapped. "But I don't think like that. I know you and Billy love each other to bits. I wouldn't do anything to change that. I never had an opinion on gays until I found out my brother was one. It was a shock when I found out at the hospital. It just wasn't something I had ever thought about. But I saw something in you two that I've never seen before in anyone. It almost goes beyond love. I can't describe it, but I certainly envy it. If I ever found anything close I would be on cloud 9. I love my brother. He's always been my idol which is why it hurt so much when I thought he had gone off and left me. I didn't know my dad had banned him from ever coming home. That's not me. I'm not my dad. I was in a bad place because of my arm. It's not an excuse I know . Whether it was that and the meds I don't know. I have no excuse but I don't have an explanation either. Please apologize to him for me. Ask him to.forgive me. Apart from anything else I need him. I tried to get up but I couldn't, so....It happened again. What am I?, A two year old?" Lee covered his face with his good hand. "If you want me to help you, I will"said Todd softly, " but I won't beg you to let me. You know that" "I have no choice." Lee took his hand down. "I can't move. I feel so.stupid. it's only a plaster for God's sake. People have them all the time. Children have them and they cope perfectly ok!" "What do you want me to do?" Todd asked. "I need a wash. I need clean clothes. I need clean bedding. I don't know if I've ruined your camp bed." "Ok. I'll find your clean clothes." Todd rummaged in the bag of clothes Billy had collected from Lee's flat and selected some items which he placed over a chair. He then approached the bed and put his arm out for Lee to grab, which got him out of the bed. He held on to the door while Todd removed his trousers. "Ok. What do you want me to do now?" Lee gave him a look which was a mixture of embarrassment and pleading. " You're not going to accuse me of getting turned on are you, because I promise you I am more than happy with Billy. I won't be looking anywhere else. " "Don't"said Lee." I know you won't. Please help me. " Todd continued to undress Lee who.then took his arm to walk to the downstairs toilet. Lee had a face cloth amongst his belongings which Todd had grabbed, so he lathered it with soap and handed it to Lee while he supported him. Having had a wash, Lee attempted to brush his teeth at which point they both laughed at the appalling job he made of it with Todd telling him it was pointless him trying to help him. He would make a worse job of it! They went back to.the study and Todd helped Lee to dress before supporting him to walk to a chair in the kitchen. He made him tea and toast and then stripped the bed, putting the covers into the washing machine . The bed was undamaged, to Lee's great relief. Todd then told him he was going upstairs to get more covers and to see what Billy was doing. He looked into the bedroom to find Billy fast asleep, so he threw a cover over him and headed to the cupboard to find clean bedding. He brought a chair into.the sitting room so that Lee could watch television, handing him the remote which he said he must learn to work. He then rang his mum who told him she was at work as Scott had offered to look after Evie. Todd set off to bring her home leaving everything peaceful in Church House. Before Todd could return with Evie, Billy had woken and dressed and come downstairs, coming face to face with Lee. He stopped in his tracks. "Billy" Lee said." I can't explain it. I'm so sorry. I am mortified about what I said to you. I am not homophobic. I am so envious of what you and Todd have. If I could be anywhere near that happy when I find the right one I would feel truly blessed. And that's the honest truth. I.know what I did to you. I could hear you from here. I can only apologize for all of it and ask you to forgive me. All I can blame is the frustration and the meds. Please don't hold it against me. I know that's too much to ask because I.hurt you so much, but I am your brother and I love you so much. I owe everything to you that I'm not dead by now and...." Billy couldn't listen to any more. He went over to Lee and hugged him. Lee did his best to retaliate. "Thank you" Lee whispered. And this was the picture which Todd walked in on when he returned with Evie! He smiled with relief and took Evie upstairs to sort her out for bed.   
  
Scott's mum had been out on Sunday, so it was Wednesday before they were able to catch up on skype. It has become routine for Scott and Sean and little Emily to talk to granny Marilyn and Jess each week as they lived a fair way from Weatherfield. As they were chatting on this occasion, the subject of Emily's birthday came into the conversation. Since their reunion less than a year ago, granny Marilyn and auntie Jess had become involved with their little family and Scott had expected them to mention this big event in their daughter's life. Previously, Sean had paid for them to stay in a nearby Travelodge, but funding was very tight and it was clear that he wouldn't be able to do that any more, but how was Scott to tell them. They hadn't even asked if they were going to come to the birthday because they felt embarrassed, so when Marilyn suggested that maybe they could come and join in, Scott and Sean looked at each other. The look wasn't missed by Marilyn who assumed they weren't wanted to be there, so Sean finally launched into the problem. Marilyn said that she was going to say to them that it had been a brilliant gesture but it must not happen again. The next visit would be totally funded by Marilyn and Jess. A second glance between Sean and Scott showed the relief of that comment, followed by Scott asking if they were intending to come. They still had to finalise the plan for the day and would appreciate knowing how many would be there. Scott really wanted his mum to be a part of his daughter's life, so hearing that they would be coming was brilliant news. The final arrangements would be passed on as soon as Marilyn knew them. Now all they had to do was to sort exactly how they planned to spend the day. The most relevant place to go would be the little park that Emily loved, but was that a grand enough venue now that Marilyn and Jess were coming. They finally agreed that it was relevant because it was Emily's birthday and the little park was her favourite place. What point was there in taking her to a theme park where most of the rides were useless to her. They considered asking Todd and Billy if they could have the birthday tea at Church House until Scott remembered about Lee being unwell. Maybe if he was still there they wouldn't feel it appropriate. Sean promised that he would contact Todd in the morning to check this out. The next morning Sean sent a text to Todd updating him on the arrangements and asking if it would be possible to eat at Church House, but realized there may be a problem with Lee. Todd's reply was that the park sounded ideal for Emily and it would be fine to have the party tea at his house. Lee would not present any problem apart from having to be there, but he wouldn't be going to the park. Sean and Scott discussed the food and Sean insisted he would be making red jelly as all children's parties include red jelly. Scott smiled and agreed.that if Sean wanted to make red jelly that's what they would have. Sean had no idea how long a jelly took to set, so fairly early on the birthday morning, he set about his masterpiece. Scott at the same time wanted to make the cake. Eileen offered to have Emily downstairs and enjoyed keeping her entertained, smiling at the odd expletives which wafted down the stairs. Everything was meant to be happening at 3pm. Eileen had arranged for streetcars to pick up Marilyn and Jess and Billy and Todd would arrive with Evie at the same time. Lee's girlfriend Melissa was sitting with him. The trip to the park went really well. Even Evie was now able to sit in the little swing and giggle. The food had been taken to Church House apart from the jelly and the birthday cake. Scott was really chuffed with his sponge cake which he had covered in roll out icing and chocolate vermicelli. He even had two candles to.burn in the middle. Sean on the other hand was considering launching a new style of strawberry drink. There was no possibility that they could attempt to offer the jelly linked to.a bowl and spoon! The day was a perfect success. The two girls were wearing identical new dresses, courtesy once again of granny Eileen and they looked beautiful. The phone cameras were flashing again as usual.to.record the event. Finally everyone was finished at the park and it was time to reconvene at Church House. The birthday cake was well applauded and again photographed and the strawberry drink taken in good humour and the effort applauded. By 8 o'clock, everyone agreed to call.It a day and each.went to.their own accommodation, agreeing to meet for lunch in the bistro the next day once Billy had finished church. Little Emily's second birthday was well and truly celebrated with all her family around her.   
  
On Sunday night Pat and Eileen were unwinding before turning in, when Pat asked about the mid week crisis he had forgotten about, causing Eileen to dash up and collect Evie from Church House. Eileen looked wary as she told him she had no idea, having not had chance to ask Todd about it. This was true, but the sounds coming from Billy in the bedroom when she took Evie from her cot had haunted her ever since. She certainly intended to find out about it.   
  
Lee had decided that he would try to cope on his own, so after the celebrations, Melissa drove him back to his flat and helped him to settle in. They felt that with her help, Lee could continue his healing process in his own home with an option that he could always go back to Church House if he couldn't cope.  
  
Todd and Billy got into bed. Todd was on a high as he re lived Emily's birthday highlights. He began to chat about them, but he felt that for some reason, Billy wasn't with him. "Billy," he said." What is it? You've suddenly gone very serious on me and I have no idea why." "No, I'm fine, really!" Billy smiled at Todd. "You know that's not going to work, but if you want to talk about it tomorrow, that's fine by me" Todd said. Billy looked very subdued and Todd put his arm round him causing Billy to rest his head on Todd's shoulder, his arm draped across his stomach. "You haven't told me what happened the other day" Billy said, " when there was that problem with Lee. Lee said he could hear me. I don't know what he meant, but you do. I want you to tell me about it. Please " Billy didn't move , but waited silently as Todd considered what to say. "You totally lost it" he said finally. "You shouted and screamed and lashed out. It took ages to calm you down. I thought I might have to call an ambulance at one point But it was ok in the end. You managed to calm down." Billy nodded feeling that this should be truthful. "There's something I.haven't shown you ."Todd said. " What is it?" Billy asked. Todd removed his arm from Billy's shoulders and Billy sat up. Todd also leaned forward and hitched up the T shirt he had been sure not to take off since the incident. He lifted it up and Billy's eyes fell to the black and blue marks all over Todd's back. Billy gasped and put his hand to.his mouth. "Please tell me I.didn't do that to you" Billy.said in a shocked whisper. "You.didn't know what you were doing. "Todd assured him quietly." Let's talk about this tomorrow." Todd pulled his shirt back down and put his two hands on Billy's cheeks before kissing him deeply. "I love you Billy" he said "More than you'll ever know." A stray tear fell down Billy's cheek. "I can't believe I did that to you. I'm so, so.sorry,.Todd." he said ." There's no way I.would want to.hurt you. I love you with all my heart. I'm so ashamed. " "Don't be, or I will regret having told you, although I would have had to keep my shirt on for a few more weeks I think and it's felt so warm." Todd removed his T shirt. "Thank God for that!".he said." Come here. Let's sleep together tonight." They snuggled up together. "Night night my darling man."He concluded. "Sleep well."


	4. Oh I do like to be beside the seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eileen and her boys decide on taking a summer holiday, together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Semi explicit

Eileen was enjoying a quiet glance at the local newspaper while Pat Phelan flicked through the channels on the TV.  
"Hmmm" Eileen mused," Park Holidays. Caravan holidays by the sea. I haven't seen a beach in ages."  
"Can't say I have" agreed Pat.  
"I had a couple holidays in Blackpool when I was a child and one in Rhyl. It was good fun" Eileen reminisced.  
"I went to work down in Devon once and visited loads of beaches there." Said Pat.  
"I've never been as far away as Devon."Eileen stated. "When the boys were small I couldn't afford holidays so they never had that experience."  
"Holidays can run away with the cash quite easily" Pat agreed.  
"The girls have never been on sand. I wonder what they would make of it. "  
"Only one way to find that out!" stated Pat.  
"It would be lovely to take them on a proper seaside holiday " Eileen said, with a dreamy look in her eye."  
"Have a look into it then. Look at the website.  
See what's involved."  
"Hmmm" said Eileen."Wouldn't hurt to have a look would it."

Eileen picked up her iPad and put in Park Holidays. Pat had found a programme that he liked and began to get involved.  
"These caravans are amazing!" Eileen said. "All mod cons these days. Huge lounge, big tv, microwave, full oven.... amazing !"  
"Home from home." commented Pat.  
"It certainly is!" Eileen agreed.

They do week ends. £325'. I suppose that's not bad."  
"Spose not" Pat muttered .  
"They do Monday to Friday . "£444!" Gasped Eileen.  
"That's a bit steep, but I can't say I would know the prices really" commented Pat. He turned away from his programme. "Are you actually considering this?"  
"I don't know "said Eileen vaguely.  
Pat returned to the programme.  
Eileen scanned the site further. After a while, Pat felt Eileen looking at him.  
"What?" He said without turning.  
"Wouldn't it be nice if we could all go" she said." A family holiday "  
Pat raised his eyebrows. "Todd on a family holiday with me? Oh yes. That would be wonderful!" He said.  
"You don't think it would work?" Eileen asked.  
"Todd can't stand me!" Pat pointed out.  
"But it would be a holiday and it would only be a week end. I'm sure you could both manage that. The main problems are being able to afford it and whether people can get time off. Sunday is Billy's main workday."  
"Well tell you what."said Pat, " If you can persuade Todd that he wants to come and everyone can get time off, cutting the bill into three would come to just over 100. If they can't afford it, I will foot the bill and they can pay me back as and when. That might get me some brownie points with Todd!"  
"Really?" Eileen beamed.  
"Really!" Said Pat." But they may sell out fairly quickly so you had better get on to it ASAP!"  
"No time like the present then!" Eileen said, leaving the sofa and climbing the stairs with her iPad in her hand.

Sean was sitting on the sofa with his legs up, enjoying one of his favorite programmes. Scott was at the opposite end , engrossed in his ipad, also with his legs up. Their feet and toes linked in the middle of the sofa. There was a knock on the door. Sean grabbed the remote and muted the TV before saying "Come in!"  
Eileen entered with her iPad.  
" Hello".she said,"Am I disturbing you?"  
"Of course not. You're welcome any time " smiled Sean. Scott tapped Sean's feet and removed his own from the sofa. Sean took his hint and his feet went down as he patted the now vacant seat, ready for Eileen. She closed the door and sat between her two boys.  
"I'd like to run something past you. " she said taking her seat.  
Sean and Scott were all ears.  
"It's something I saw in the paper" she said, "so then I found it online." She opened the iPad to the Park Holidays." Park Holidays"she said, smiling from one to the other.  
"What about it mum? Sean asked.  
"Do you think you could save up to pay £100 and could you get a week end off?"  
"A week end off?"Said Sean.  
"A hundred pounds?" Said Scott.  
"Yes" Eileen continued. " I haven't been to the seaside in years and I could never take my boys on holiday and I thought how nice it would be for the girls to walk on the sand, so I wondered if we could have a family holiday." Eileen smiled at both of them in turn. They looked past her to each other and raised their eyebrows.  
"Mum " Sean began, "it's a wonderful idea but...  
"We don't have £100" finished Scott.  
"Oh no. That isn't a problem." Eileen continued. "Pat has said that he will pay for it and then you could pay him back when you can afford it."  
"When might that be "Sean said sadly."it's a lovely idea, mum. It really is "  
"But how can we owe money to Pat when we have no idea how long it would take to pay off."  
"Well I could give you money to augment what you can pay,"Eileen said," as long as Todd doesn't know"  
Sean and Scott looked at each other again.  
"It's hard when you don't have any money,"Scott said.  
"Tell me about it!" Eileen said."Didn't I already tell you we never went on holiday when Todd was little. We had no money. That's why I want to pay for you, so that you and your children won't miss out at least this year.It may just be a one off. Please let me do this for you?"  
"But Todd."said Sean. "He might not like It."  
"Todd doesn't need to know." Eileen insisted."Won't you even consider it?"  
Eileen looked as if her beautiful birthday balloon had suddenly burst .  
"Have you mentioned it to Todd yet?" asked Sean "No not yet. I came straight up here. I'll go and see him in a minute." She paused.," If it weren't for the money,what would you think?" "I would jump at it.It would be brilliant."Sean said looking at Scott who nodded. "Definitely"he added. "I'll go up and see Todd now then."Eileen said, getting up. "I'll see you later." And Eileen left. "Was I a bit harsh?" Sean asked. "You were honest" Scott replied. "We don't have that kind of money. She understood that. She's been there herself. "Sean nodded and picked up the remote, putting his feet back up on the sofa. Scott picked up his iPad and quietly tapped in Park Holidays, before linking toes with Sean.  
  
Billy was on the sofa with his legs up,.Todd sitting between them with his head on his chest watching the TV. Billy grabbed the remote and muted it. Todd looked at him. "What?" He said, as there was a tap on the front door. "I thought that was what I heard ."Billy said. Todd got up. I didn't hear a thing!" He said, looking at his watch as he headed for the door. "Hello . Is everything all right?" Billy heard , before Eileen appeared in the sitting room followed by Todd. "Mum!" Billy greeted her."What's up?" "Nothing."Eileen answered." I just wanted to talk to you about something. I'm sorry. Is it too late? Should I go?" "No of course not "said Billy getting up."You're welcome any time. I'll put the kettle on."and he left for the kitchen. Eileen sat in the armchair where she always sat and Todd sat back down on the sofa. "Is there a problem then?" Todd asked. "No I don't think so. Well I won't know until I talk to you about it." Eileen replied. Billy returned with three mugs of tea which he handed out. "What did you want to talk to us about?" Todd asked. "Park Holidays"Eileen announced . " I saw it in the paper and then I went to the website. It made me think how I could never afford a holiday when you were small and I thought history will probably repeat itself with the girls. So, I thought it might be nice to go on a family holiday. The problems are that it would cost you £100 and it would be Friday to Monday morning."She looked at.Billy. " You maybe are allowed a holiday sometimes?" she asked. " I am allowed a holiday, yes" Billy replied. "As long as I give enough notice. So what did you have in mind?" "It would have to be a 6 berth caravan or its a lot dearer, unless you feel we must get a bigger one and pay more money. I was trying to keep the cost down." "Billy looked at Todd. "What do you think?"Billy asked him. "I think it would be great!" Todd grinned.,"The family holiday we never had!" He said. "I would love it. Tell us about it." Eileen hadn't brought the iPad with her but pointed out that they could look at the site themselves. She told them that it was in Devon, in a seaside place called Dawlish Warren. It was a big caravan with a full sized cooker and microwave and a flat screen tv which plays DVDs. If they got a 6 berth it would be £353, but an 8 berth was 400 if not 500.How might they sort that did they think. There was a double bedroom and twin bedroom plus further sleeping facilities in the sitting area for two. How could they sort the girls. They provide cots but where could they put them? Todd got up to get his iPad and brought up the site to look at the pictures of the rooms, but whilst there, read out all the other things which were available. Billy smiled widely at.him as he read , his eyebrows raising . "It's all brilliant mum,"Billy said,.As long as we can sort two cots." Todd put in the name Landscove. "There 's an.8 berth here for £384." He read."and there's two twin rooms. We could buy those under the mattresses sides you put up on the bed. The other side will be along the wall." "That could work"said Billy." Put the two girls in together. We can take an alarm so we can hear them as usual. We will have to toss up for the bed." "There's one free on August 19 "Todd read "which we need to book soon I would think while it is still available. Are Sean and Scott up for it?" Eileen told them that they would like to come but they have issues finding £100.,Pat said he would fund it and people can then pay him back as and when but Sean and Scott weren't keen on owing him " "I can well appreciate that"said Todd. "I thought you would "Eileen replied. Todd looked at Billy. "I don't suppose you could cover it could you ?" he asked." They would probably prefer to owe you than Phelan." "I'll get my card" Billy said, returning with it and moving close enough to Todd to see the screen. Everything was checked with Eileen as Todd filled in the form and then Billy put his bank details at the end. "All done! Todd smiled at his mum. "We are going on a family holiday!" He threw his arms around Billy and kissed his cheek. "I can't wait!" "Now I have to sort Sean and Scott" Eileen said. " Theyll be ok when they get used to it."Todd said. " I must tell Tracy tomorrow. And you.must calll the Bishop, Bill" he added. "First thing in the morning!" Billy replied. They all drank their rather cool mugs of tea and then Eileen set off home. They both went to the front door to see her out. Once the door was shut, they fell into each others arms and shared a deep kiss. "We are going on holiday!" Said Todd. "We are indeed" said Billy."I can't wait.!" Todd yawned as they walked back to the sitting room. "Would you mind a lot if I went on up to bed ? I'm so tired." He said. "Not at all. I'll do the bottles and then join you."Billy stated."Did you want a hot chocolate?" " Not really as I've just had the tea." said Todd. "Good" said Billy. " You go on up. I will join you in a bit" They shared a further kiss with Todd saying "I'll see you in a minute".Todd headed to the stairs whilst Billy went to the kitchen to sort out Emily's bottles. Todd looked in on his sleeping daughter before getting ready for bed, knowing he should be heading for sweet dreams tonight. He was finally going to have the seaside holiday he used to dream about when his school friends went off in the summer. 

It was a bright and cheerful sort of day. No sign of sun yet, but that could be an advantage with a long journey ahead. It was 9am on Friday morning and two cars were being loaded outside number 11, Coronation Street. One car had Todd, Billy, Evie, two prams and a high chair fitting, plus suitcases and other odds and ends. The second had Pat, Eileen, Sean, Scott and Emily with as much luggage and bits and pieces that could possibly be jammed into it. Eileen and her family were heading down to Devon. Billy had been teasing Todd from the moment that the holiday had been conceived. He was like the cat that had swallowed the cream! It was difficult to tell which of Todd and his mum was the more excited. It was as though this moment was twenty five years in the planning . Sean, being Sean was also excited but in a normal for Sean type of excitement. Scott smiled as he watched him zooming around their home selecting items which might be useful but then remembering that there were only two cars available and when they were full, that was it,.so he put everything back where it was. Scott heaved a sigh of relief when both Sean and his luggage were lodged into the car. Pat was already looking fairly bored as he waited for the front door to be locked and Eileen to be in the car. At 9'45am, a.few minutes ahead of schedule, the two cars left Weatherfield for Dawlish Warren. The journey was stress free, with one stop in the Gordano service station near Bristol on the way. Everyone used the facilities and the two little girls were fed, as well as all the adults, before hitting the road once more. They hoped to arrive somewhere around 4 pm, which was the time that they were allowed access to their caravan, although once they had booked in, they were permitted to use anything on the site. Their first impressions were good ones. They decided to empty the cars and sort the beds before they went off to explore the camp site and have something to.eat. They had ordered a protective side for the bed for Emily as they felt she should be ok with it, but they.had bought a travel cot for Evie, removing the bedding and the mattress so that it was standing on the wooden bed base. Pat and Eileen were to have the bed in the living room as they thought they would be up first. This left the double bed and the twin beds. It was at this point that Todd presented a holiday gift to Billy and a similar little package for Sean and Scott. They opened them to discover identical gifts : a sexy dice game, encouraging fun in the bedroom. Todd suggested they might both use the double bed over their stay to.play the game. It was agreed that Billy and Todd should have the bed on Friday night and Sean and Scott should take the Saturday night. Eileen enquired about breakfast for the girls saying that she would sort them out and they could all have a lie in, but she would wake them should she need help. They fixed the baby feeding chair on to one of the uprights and added odds and ends to the kitchen and the fridge. They then put the girls into their prams and set off to explore.

They found the outdoor pool and the indoor pool, a play area which had some items for the youngest visitors and they found the shop which Sean had to go straight into, returning with chocolate and sweets and two bottles of lemonade which went in the basket under the pram. They then headed towards the entertainment centre. There was a full bar, tables and chairs, a stage and a dance area.It was a bit dull at present because it was still daytime but nevertheless they were impressed with it. They decided to try out the take away and then go back home for a while so the girls could have a rest before going back for the early evening entertainment. They tried out the sleeping arrangements and once the girls got used to seeing each other in the same room , they settled down to sleep. Both Evie and Emily seemed quite happy and safe with their respective sleeping arrangements, which was a relief. They went over later to the entertainment area and with drink in hand, they put up with the children's entertainment. Emily didn't really know what it was all about although she watched it wide eyed. At 8pm the boys decided to go back to.the caravan leaving Eileen and Pat to.enjoy the rest of the evening. Once the girls were sorted and the alarm on, the dads gathered with cans in the living room and watched a film which was on tv. They had a sofa area each, with Billy and Todd in their usual positions. Sean and Scott missed the arms of the sofa so had to regroup. At 11 Pat and Eileen returned.They had enjoyed their evening. The entertainment had been a good quality. It was dancing now so they had retired. They suggested the boys might like to go over but they all decided they were going to stay in. They all enjoyed a mug of tea, although Billy and Todd rather missed their hot chocolate. They helped Pat and Eileen put the bed together and then said goodnight as Eileen said that they should go out the next night and she would stay with the girls. She would buy some good magazines in the shop in the morning. Pat could still go for a drink if he wished, Eileen insisted. The boys thanked their mum for that offer. As they parted towards their respective rooms having looked in on the girls both sleeping peacefully. The monitor was still with Eileen who insisted she would be doing the checking for them to give them all a break. The boys headed towards their rooms. Scott whispered something to Todd and he laughed suggestively, causing Sean to ask Scott what he had said."I said, have fun with the dice!" he told him. Todd and Billy had great fun playing the game, but it was a nightmare trying not to make too much noise. Sean and Scott looked forward to the swap over for the following night. Eileen was true to her word and when Todd opened the door in the morning, the chattering told him that both the girls were awake. Evie was in her high chair and Emily was on a normal chair with a cushion to give extra height. They were both eating. Pat was on the sofa with a mug of tea watching the TV and Eileen with her mug was supervising at the table. "Everything ok ?" Todd asked. "No.problem at all" Eileen smiled. "Great!"said Todd heading for the kettle and collecting two mugs." It's so good of you to do the morning call. We never get chance to sleep freely without worrying we might not hear Emily. What are your plans for today?" "I'm going to the shop this morning and stock up for this evening and this afternoon we are driving over to Dawlish. Pat says it's really nice over there.You?" "I think its the swimming pool this morning and then walk down to the beach in the afternoon. It will be two firsts for the girls. First time in the water and first time on the sand. You're welcome to join us if you want to watch" "I'll have to miss the beach but I'd like to watch them in the pool. I can take some photos for you "Eileen replied. "That would be brilliant!"Todd said. He made the two mugs of tea. "I'll see you in a bit - If you're ok with the girls, that is." "You carry on.; Eileen said. "We're ok here. They're entertaining themselves really." Todd went in to the bedroom just as Scott appeared, rather bleary eyed. "Morning" he said to Eileen and Pat." Were the girls ok?" "Perfect " Eileen replied. "Dada!"Emily held her arms out, so Scott came over to cuddle her. "Hiya sweetie. Did you have a good sleep,?" She nodded. "And are you looking after Evie?" Another nod." Oh good. We have lots to do today so.I.hope you're all ready for it " he told her. "Swimming!" she said clapping her hands. "I'm coming to watch you!" Eileen added in. "Yey! Said Emily. "Kettle had just boiled when you came out " Eileen said. "Thanks " said Scott. I'll just make some tea. Did you want a top up?" "I've already had two"she said"so 'll leave it for now, thanks." " I'll just drink the tea and I'll be out to take Emily off your hands, if that's ok" Scott said. "Thats fine " said Eileen and Scott went back to.his bedroom with two mugs of tea. Pat began to clear the table . "Not much point bothering with that"Eileen said."They'll be needed again in a moment"

Later that morning, Eileen and the boys set off for the outdoor pool. Eileen found a chair near the shallow end and waited for the boys to appear. It was the first time they had taken the girls into a men's changing room, but they found a corner area to try to separate them from other men changing for the benefit of everyone. It seemed.like it worked successfully. They picked up the towels and the swimming floats and headed to Eileen's chair. She put the floats on to Emily while Todd and Billy tried to get Evie's on. They left all the towels with Eileen and they headed for the pool. Eileen had her phone camera at the ready. The pool had gradual steps at the shallow end making entry easy. Billy sat down on one of the steps and held Evie.so that she could feel the water which he began to splash on her gently. Todd went off for a swim. Sean went in to the water and watched Scott walking down the steps carrying Emily. She loved the feel of the water gradually reaching further up her legs and then Scott crouched down so that her tummy was also wet. Emily ended up between Sean and Scott as they encouraged her to lie on the water with Scott's hand under her tummy. He told her to move her arms and legs and she tried to.follow his instructions. In the meantime, Todd had returned and was walking up and down across the pool letting the water splash on Evie whilst Billy went off for his swim. They then tried to get Evie to float on the water and she did very well. She loved it. Scott and Sean made more progress by walking across the pool holding Emily's hands and encouraging her to kick her legs. Eileen snapped happily with her camera recording the happy event. When they felt that the girls had had enough, they brought them over to Eileen and then all four went back into the pool for a final swim. Todd took Evie but Scott asked Emily to stay with Eileen and he would bring her clothes out in a minute. He was back quickly fully dressed and carrying Emily's clothes. He told Eileen he felt wary taking her in when all the men were changing which Eileen understood, commenting that pools should consider a parents room for this purpose. She dried and dressed Emily while Scott sat beside her saying it was so long since he had had a swim and how much he would be aching later. He thanked Eileen again for thinking of the holiday, telling her she has no idea how special it is for him. Eileen squeezed Scott's arm smiling at him, at which point the others returned from the changing rooms. They went in to the shop on the way back to find some lunch which they took back with them to the caravan. Pat had brought out a chair and was enjoying the warm summer sun. He went inside as they approached and filled the kettle.

As soon as lunch was finished, Pat and Eileen set off.in the car to visit nearby Dawlish and the boys and girls set off on the walk down the road to the beach. They had the prams and as always Sean and Scott held a handle each with their arms around each other . Billy pushed Evie and Todd held his arm. It was quite a trek to the beach. They imagined in the old days that the long path would have been splattered with little shops selling sea food, postcards and souvenirs,.but now there was just one big commercialised shop selling everything but the seafood. They thought they might go in there on the way back. They found it hard to.ignore the smell of the fresh.doughnut counter but they determinedly carried on walking to.the beach. They walked down the big wide steps and were finally on the sand. Emily couldn't wait to get onto the sand so she was unclipped from the pram and her shoes removed and she stood for the first time feeling the sand between her toes. Sean quickly grabbed his phone to record her face. She couldn't believe that feel. "Come on then Emm"said Scott. "We've got work to do." He handed her a spade. "Start digging "he said. "You have to fill the bucket!" Scott crouched beside her to watch pogress while Sean spread out a rug. Evie couldn't be put on the sand as she was at a stage where everything went in her mouth, but they held her so that she could bury her toes into it. She had no idea what it was but she knew she liked it! Later in the afternoon they all went down to the water's edge. Scott and Sean held a hand each as Emily stood in the water, kicking her feet up and making splashes. They then counted "one.two, three!" and lifted her in the air to land with a big splash in the water . She squealed with delight. Todd held Evie so that her feet were in the water and she giggled at the feel. Billy walked into the water until it was almost up.to his shorts, when he turned and came back again.  
"Was that good?" Todd smiled at him. "Brilliant! Your turn!," he replied taking Evie and bouncing her in the water making bigger splashes. Todd looked out at the sparkling water and took a deep.breath of the pure sea air and felt totally at peace with the world. He turned and came back.to the water's edge.  
"This is fantastic!" He said. "I could stay here for ever !"  
"Group hug everyone!" he said. Billy held Evie so Todd put his hand on his arm. Emily stood in the middle of the circle, turning and looking up at all the faces. Everyone held hands, but as Sean held Billy's hands he retracted it hastily. He avoided eye contact with everyone and missed the sad frown on Billy's face. Scott and Todd had spotted it too.  
"Right !" Todd said, "shall we make a move ?" And they all set off up the beach to their area. Billy put Evie in the pram as Sean helped Emily into hers, fixing the safety clasps. Todd grabbed Scott's arm. "Did you see that?" He asked.  
"Yes I did," said Scott. " I hadn't realised there was still awkwardness.  
"Me neither" said Todd. "Shall we try it again and see if we can sort it?"  
"If you think you can" Scott said.  
The girls were in their prams and the rug etc was packed onto the pram.  
"Right! " said Todd" Another group hug. We can do it properly this time!"  
He quickly grabbed Billy and Scott by their hands. "Come on Sean!"Todd called.  
Sean came over smiling and took Scott's hand, but then looked at Billy's and froze.  
"I..I.." was all he could say. Billy was confused and hurt.  
"Sean," he said, " I thought we were ok!"  
"We... we are " Sean said.  
Todd and Scott moved away towards the prams, leaving them together.  
"What is it Sean?" Asked Billy. "I'm confused. Do you...do you still have strong feelings for me?"  
Sean shook his head, still avoiding eye contact.  
Todd and Scott set off walking slowly up the wide steps off the beach.  
Billy spoke softly to Sean .  
"Sean, do you still love me?"he asked.  
"Of course I.do " came a whispered reply. "I always will, but I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Scott."  
Billy put a hand on each of Sean's arms.  
"Look at me, Sean !" He said. Slowly Sean did as requested.  
"Thank you" Billy continued." You really are sure of that aren't you?"  
"I love Scott to bits." Said Sean . "Promise. It was the first time we have had contact since...."  
"Are you sure we are ok?" Billy checked. Sean nodded and then looked Billy in the eyes before taking both of his hands in his. "We are ok" he said and smiled at Billy as Billy returned the smile. They dropped hands and walked up the beach steps side by side to.join Todd and Scott.

Eileen cooked dinner in the caravan which everyone enjoyed washed down with a bottle of wine. Once the meal was finished,Pat and Eileen set off for the club house. The boys cleared the dishes and put the girls to bed before settling down to.watch tv. At around 8.30,Eileen returned, accompanied by Pat who intended to return to the club house .  
"There's a pint over there with my name on it!" He said, shouting goodbye to Eileen. Todd helped his mum to arrange the bed before the four lads set off for the club house with Todd insisting that he should text her regularly to check on the girls, as he might not be able to hear her calling him. Eileen settled down with chocolate and several' magazines plus her trusty mug of tea., ready for a long wait until the boys returned. 

The boys kept clear of Phelan and found a quiet corner of the entertainment area. There was a comedian as the main act and they found him amusing and full of innuendos. The singers were also enjoyable. All in all, a good show. Part way through, two lads about Scott's age arrived,looking for somewhere to sit. The tables were still quite full. They asked if they could sit in their spare seats and everyone generally nodded. They also enjoyed the show. When it ended, there was a break before the disco started and Scott began chatting with the lad beside him. They were from Kent so.immediately they had something in common. They were a year younger than him. They were best mates, not a couple, but they were gay. He told them that their group was all family but also two couples. The music started up and the boys asked if Scott was going to dance. He loved dancing and he hadn't done any for a long time. He turned to Sean asking if he would join in. Sean said no, but carry on if you like, so he did. He had a great time with the two boys. Then came a slow dance so Billy and Todd got up . They kept near the side of the dance floor just in case there were any problems. Todd put his arms round Billy's neck and Billy put his hands on Todd's waist and they began to dance. It seemed they were talking too, whispering in each other's ears. Then they began a full kiss which they didn't rush. The dance continued . Scott had asked Sean to dance with him and even said a long please, but Sean still refused. One of the young lads said he would dance with him but he said better not, until after a further pleading was refused so he stood up and grabbed the lad by the hand. He didn't want to.totally piss Sean off,.so he.put his hands on the lad's hips while the lad's hands remained on his shoulders . They both enjoyed the dance but sat down when the first song ended . Billy and Todd continued to cuddle and move together. The other lad tapped Scott on the shoulder and gestured that he would also like to dance with him. Scott looked towards Sean who still waved him off so he held his hand out to the other boy

This lad was more pushy than the other one and he put his arms around Scott's neck and drew him in very close. Scott had to concentrate really hard and think of Sean sitting there because he could feel that the lad was enjoying the dance. The boy closed his eyes and Scott hoped that the onlooker couldn't see how turned on he was. He knew he should tell him to stop but he felt flattered and he had asked Sean to dance with him first. The boy rested his head on Scott's shoulder, his cheek against his neck and with every move, the boy was becoming more aroused. Scott knew it must be getting obvious so he pulled back a bit and the boy raised his head, looking into Scott's eyes. His eyes were glazed and Scott said  
"My fiance is sitting there. Please don't do this"  
"It wasn't intentional."The lad replied." It's you! You're so bloody hot!" He pecked Scott's cheek and walked away from him off the dance floor. Todd and Billy had tuned in to what was going on by studying Sean's face. Scott went back to sit at the table as the music stopped.  
"I guess he was going too far" the boy's friend said" I apologize on his behalf. He's desperate for a relationship. I hope he hasn't caused any difficulty with you and your boyfriend. I'll have to find him in a mo, but I don't want to embarrass him. Scott had never felt like this before. He had only ever been with Sean . He was so desperate to go to the loo and see if the lad was there but he knew he shouldn't, so he just sat there as Todd and Billy.returned.  
"It's so.hot under those lights " Todd said. " I'm going to go.outside and get some air. Do.you want to come Scott?"  
Scott stood up and turned to Sean. "I'm going to.get some air with Todd. Do.you want to come ?" he asked but Sean waved him off and shook his head.  
Scott got up and said to the lad "I'm just going outside ." The lad nodded as the music began again and he tapped his foot to the beat.  
Scott followed Todd to the main door and they sat at one of the picnic tables .  
"Are you ok?" Todd asked.  
Scott looked at his hands, embarrassed.  
"He was so far gone just dancing with me and for two pins I would have gone to the loo to see if he were there. I was soooo close..... and I'm sure Sean knew.I love Sean to bits. I really do. But just for one split second,......."  
" I saw you asking Sean to dance with you but he refused. Can't imagine why. He was almost throwing you together. What was he thinking !"  
"I've no idea but I know what I was thinking and had you not come along,who.knows."  
"You really fancied him? He was a good looking lad."  
"He was like a rock, Todd and he had his cheek on my neck!"  
"Do you still want to go and find him? Are the thoughts still there?" Scott nodded. "Well you're a better man than I am." He said. Scott looked at him. "You would've gone after him?" He asked. Todd nodded. "Not now I wouldn't. Not with Billy. That's different. I wouldn't consider cheating on Billy." "'I'm proud of you Scott and Sean should be too. Why he tried to push you into it by refusing to dance with you is beyond me. Stupid man" "Thanks for being there for me" Scott smiled at Todd. "Lets go back in."Todd said, getting up . Back inside there was no sign of either of the lads . Billy and Sean with space between them were listening to the music and casually watching those on the dance floor. "Are you.ready to go?" Todd asked, receiving nods as the two men stood up. They walked home in silence and went in through the back door in case Eileen and Pat were asleep. All seemed quiet and Todd realised he had only text his mum once. Oops!! He looked into the front room. Both were in bed reading. "Youre earlier than I thought!" Eileen greeted him."They've slept right through. Ideal." "That's great. Thanks mum. I'll need to do Evie's bottle. Would you like a brew?" "No I'm just going to finish this article and I shall go to sleep. You carry on though." "Night night mum and thanks again,." Todd said moving in to the kitchen area and filling the kettle. Billy appeared behind him with his arms round his waist, kissing his neck. Todd smiled and turned to kiss him. "Twin beds tonight " He whispered." I hope they aren't going to waste that double bed!" " You'll have to fill me in on that in a minute!" he said. Todd did Evie's bottle and made two.mugs of tea. "Next time we will bring our hot chocolate" he said. Sean and Scott had gone straight into the double bedroom. The air was frosty but Scott spotted the two dice beside the bed. He picked them up. "Do you want to play?" He asked "May as well"was the reply. Soon the pair were giggling and enjoying the fun. An ideal ice breaker and once they had finished the game they curled up as usual to sleep. "Phew!" Thought Scott. "That was close!" He did feel, however, that this was not the end of the story!

Todd was the first up in the morning yet again. He really amazed himself. The bed in the living area was packed away and the girls were eating breakfast at the table with Eileen while Pat sat on the sofa.  
Eileen said that once again the girls had been brilliant. Todd went over to cuddle and tickle both girls making them giggle. He asked his mum's plans for the day. She said that she and Pat had not yet seen the sea here , so that was their intention today. Todd pointed out that it was a fair walk so they maybe would be better off paying in the car park to save the trek.Eileen thought that might be a good idea. Todd pointed out that there was a fish and chip shop at the bottom of the road which might be nice for lunch. Eileen said maybe they could all meet there at 12. Todd pointed out that they too were heading for the beach again today. They intended to visit the big shop with everything on the way back too. He also took the opportunity to suggest that she and Pat went over to the club house. They would be staying in but were considering a midnight swim if that was ok with her. They would give Evie her bottle before they left. Eileen said that would be fine with her.  
Todd made Billy a mug of tea but didn't go back to bed. He had a quick shower and then collected Evie to get her dressed, taking her back in to their bedroom. Scott appeared as Todd left the bathroom and he too had a shower and dressed, taking Sean a mug of tea in bed. He then collected Emily, taking her into the bedroom with them, so Eileen was free. Pat wandered off to the shop to buy a daily paper.  
The boys spent a leisurely morning in the van before setting off for the fish and chip shop ready for the opening at 12. There were picnic tables outside where they sat to eat, before walking towards the sea.  
Pat and Eileen decided not to go onto the sand but stayed at the top. The girls looked really excited to be back on the beach. Eileen took more photos as they set out the rug and Emily started to build a sandcastle, helped by both dads. Evie really wanted to be down there too but she did get to sit on the rug and watch her cousin having fun. Then Sean came up with an idea, persuading Scott to lie on the sand. Sean used his hands while Emily used her little spade and they attempted to cover Scott with sand. Emily thought this was wonderful and Evie squealed, waving her arms around. She was being carefully held by Billy, while Todd joined in with the burial. When Scott was covered from neck to toe, Eileen took her final photo and then waved frantically so that the boys might know she was leaving. It was Emily who saw her and waved back and the others finally wondered who she had found to wave to. They then dug Scott out to shouts of "Again!" .from Emily but they told her they were going to go down to the water, so she was happy with that. They played at the water's edge for some time and Billy put Evie down so that her feet could feel the difference with the soggy sand. As they walked back up the beach, Todd received a text saying that Eileen was making sandwiches for tea so not to buy anything. They finally decided that it was time to leave the beach, so they packed every thing into the baskets under the prams. Just as they got to the top of the steps leading off the beach they saw the two lads approaching who had sat with them in the club house on the previous night. They stopped to speak and made casual conversation until one made his way nearer to Scott. He spoke quietly as he apologized for the night before. He realised he was out of order but he couldn't help it. Nature had taken over . He added that had Scott been a free agent, he wouldn't have been by now. He said he had never known that attraction to anyone before but maybe it was all down to the drink. He checked that there was no hard feelings and Scott smiled at him saying that there weren't, finally telling him that had he not been with his brother in law who kept him anchored he would have gone after him and he would have never forgiven himself. Everyone was trying to chat in the group and not get dragged in to this extra conversation on the side. Billy watched Sean throughout and Todd watched Scott. The anxious friend tried not to get involved with any of it. Finally the two finished the chat and looked back to see what everyone else was doing, at which point there were smiles all round and the two groups went their separate ways, with Scott and Sean pushing Emily's pram together, but there were no arms round each other. Todd and Billy walked behind trying to follow any outcome of the meeting.  
Scott knew it was coming, so wasnt the least surprised when Sean began to talk.  
"Did you fancy him?" He asked. "Please just tell me the truth. I would prefer that."He continued.  
Scott looked at the top of Emily's head.  
"I felt very flattered that he found me so attractive." Scott replied.  
"How did you know he was attracted to you?" Sean asked.  
Scott hesitated but then continued. " Because I could feel it. " He said. "He couldn't disguise it. "  
Sean nodded. "I didn't see you kiss him."He said.  
"That's because I didn't "Scott said."I told him to stop and he left, luckily."  
"Did you think he would have gone further?" Sean asked. "If he hadn't left when I told him to he would have been an embarrassment to himself" Scott said.  
"He was that close?" Scott chose not to reply to that one. "Did you want to go after him?"  
"Oh come on!"said Scott."enough now! I've answered your questions."  
"But it's just got to the interesting bit."Sean insisted. "Did you want to go with him?" There was still no reply."Come on Scott!I want an answer. Did you want him?" "Yes!! Yes I bloody did! All right now?You've heard what you wanted to know!" Scott let go of the pram, raising his arms in defeat. "Happy now ?" Scott turned knowing Todd was behind him, grabbing his arms, tears beginning to fall.  
"Why did he have to go on and on and on....!"He said. Todd stopped and motioned for Billy to carry on. He put his arms around Scott, rubbing his back soothingly, but said nothing.  
Scott calmed down a little. "He had to go on until he asked if I would have gone after him. Why did he have to go that far! Couldn't he have imagined that bit?"

"Oh Scott. I'm so sorry. If he had just danced with you himself, none of this would have happened. He used to love dancing. What was that all about?!"  
"I wish I knew. I might have just lost myself the love of my life, just for being honest. Why is that ever fair?"  
"It isn't. It won't come to that. Trust me. Sean won't be the one ever to call off a relationship."  
"I didn't even wait to finish the conversation. I couldn't!"  
Scott's tears began to flow again.  
"Scott please don't do this. It really isn't going to be that bad. I'm sure it isn't. Let's catch them up. Come on." Todd grabbed Scott's arm and started walking towards the big shop which had been their next venue. There was a seat outside and that was where they saw Billy and Sean with the two prams. He really hoped Billy had been able to talk some sense into Sean, but somehow he thought it more ikely that they had sat in silence and that did seem to be the case.  
Scott's eyes did not leave the floor as they arrived at the bench. Sean's breath caught in his throat when he saw how upset Scott was.  
"Dada?" Emily called with her arms out to Scott. He didn't even look at her. She looked hurt, as she put her arms down and studied his sad wet face.  
"Scott, you're hurting Emily"Todd said very quietly to Scott. " You've got to get over it for her. Come on mate!" He squeezed his arm "You can do this", but Scott just turned away from everyone.  
With a sigh, Todd unstrapped Emily from the pram and took her in his arms.  
"Come on Emms," he said. "Lets see what's inside this big shop, shall we?"and he and Emily left everyone else outside the shop and set off to explore.

Billy stood up. "Evie and I are going in to the shop. Get this sorted, Sean!" He said and he left.  
"Scott," Sean called after a few minutes."Please come and sit down." Scott was now leaning against the,shop wall, arms folded, facing the other way. He was no longer crying but looking very fragile.  
Sean shuffled along the bench so that he could reach Scott. He tapped his back. "Please sit with me." Still no move . Sean left the pram and walked round the other side of Scott causing him to catch his breath, not having seen him coming . Sean put his hands on Scott's arms and rubbed them gently.  
"I love you Scott, with all my heart. Do you love me?" Sean said softly.  
Scott nodded. "Well that's all that matters isn't it."He said.

Sean took Scott's hand. " Come and sit with me? Oh Scott, please don't say I've lost you!"  
"No! " Scott's head shot up. "I thought it was the other way round!"  
Sean pulled Scott into a hug, to which he retaliated.  
They both sat down on the seat.  
"I'm sorry I went on, but I had to know. They were your age. The first time you've come across someone else. I was shitting myself that you would go with him. I told you from the beginning that you were gambling by putting all your eggs in my basket. This was proving me right." Sean shared softly.  
"I was just having fun. I haven't danced in forever.I wanted you to dance with me but you wouldn't . I asked you twice." Scott explained.  
"I just couldn't. I felt too conspicuous. I used to love dancing in the club on Canal Street but in there, there were more gays than straights and that was ok. Here, out in the open, I just couldn't do it. I was scared. Next time I will try to do it. I can't risk this happening again, believe me!" Sean said.  
"To me, nothing has changed. It wasn't any of me coming on to him. It was all him I promise you. It was only afterwards I felt curious because I was so flattered to have had that much.of an effect on him." Scott explained.  
"Of course you were. Who wouldn't be. It was a new experience and the lad was your age."Sean said trying to keep.that certain tone out of his voice, but he didn't quite manage it.  
"Oh god. Not that one again!"Scott glared at Sean.  
"It was just a comment. It wasn't meant to mean anything else."Sean tried to explain. "Please don't let us row over that one now!"  
"No. Do you want to have a look in the shop? They're probably afraid to come out!" Scott said.  
Sean laughed."Yes lets do that." he said. "We are all right though aren't we?"  
"Course we are".Scott replied standing up. He took hold of the pram with one hand and held the other out to Sean who took it and they set.off into the shop.

Sean was seriously querying what he had let himself in for. He must have been mad! He and Scott had had fun with the sexy dice game. Let's face it. They needed cheering up that night as it happened! But playing the game with Todd and Billy? Really?? Todd had never seen him naked before. Well Billy had so he was supposedly better off than most in the room. They were going to the shop now to buy some drinkies to make the evening happen. No wonder Todd had told Pat and Eileen to enjoy the entertainment at the club house!! They had already gone to get a good seat for the evening. The girls were asleep with Billy at home keeping watch. Sean,Todd and Scott were looking at the reasonable selection of bottles and cans in the shop's booze department. They made some selections and off they went.

Billy was stretched out on the sofa when they returned. He came to.the door to take some of the bags.  
"Wow!".He said."You bought enough!"  
"Dutch courage Billy boy!'"Todd replied." Let's get the glasses!"  
They decided to play truth or dare with the tumbler of vodka with a complementary splash of lemonade.  
" Steady on " said Scott." We don't want to be so drunk that we can't see the dice!"  
"Speak for yourself!"said Sean, his stomach churning as everyone laughed.  
After a second tumbler containing beer, the foursome moved down into the bedroom. The four of them sat on a corner of the bed. Todd produced the dice. Sean really feared he was going to throw up.  
"Right"said Todd. "Who wants to.go first?"  
"You can" said Sean .  
Todd rolled the two dice on the bed. Everyone eagerly read the dice, except maybe Billy! It was kiss and neck. Todd obliged and placed a kiss on Billy's neck. He passed the dice to Scott who.was next to him. Scott's dice were chest and nip.  
"Good start Sean! " Scott said grabbing the hem of Sean's shirt. "Arms up!" Sean tried desperately hard not to groan. He allowed Scott to remove his shirt followed by him nipping his right nipple. Todd clapped and Scott beamed, before handing the dice to Sean.  
Sean could see his hands shaking as he rolled the two dice.  
"Awwww cop out!'" Said Scott.reading the dice. "You have to.pat my ear!" Sean coped with that, heaving a sigh of relief. "Pass the dice to Billy" said Scott, which Sean did. Billy rolled them.  
"Ooh not bad" said Todd. "Pat my navel."  
Billy slowly undid Todd's belt and then his flies as he patted his navel. He also kissed his lips for good measure before handing over the dice.  
Todd rolled the dice  
"Awwwww kiss neck again!" This time Todd undid Billy's shirt half way, before administering the kiss to his neck and passing the dice to Scott.  
Scott rolled kiss and navel. "Hey" he said " guess who.is going to be the first one naked!" He leaned over and undid Sean's belt and flies and lovingly kissed his navel.  
"Oooh!" Said Todd.  
Scott handed the dice to Sean, who took his turn.  
"What does it say?" He asked." Lick your chest."Sean said, so Scott shot his arms in the air so.that his T shirt could be removed. Sean did this and administered the lick on Scott's nipple. Scott giggled, brushing his hand through Sean's hair as he retreated. Sean passed the dice to Billy. Billy threw the dice and read them,.giving Todd a strange look.  
"What is it?" Todd asked. "Kiss your thigh" said Billy.  
Todd put his hands out at the sides, kneeling up on the bed. Billy pulled Todd's trousers down and kissed his thigh. Todd removed his trousers to the floor and then took the dice.  
"Hey! Lucky me! I've got the question mark. I can do what I.like to your thigh or the place of my choice! Thigh it is then, this time round. What shall I do?. Todd.reached over and undid Billy's belt. "Lift your ass" he instructed so that he could pull the trousers down as far as he could. He massaged Billy's thigh with his thumb catching his private area on each turn. Billy stifled the moans. Todd passed the dice to Scott who took his turn.  
"Awww I'm not very good at this " he said. "Nip your ear!" He proceeded to do so and then gave the dice to Sean. Sean rolled the dice. "Lick your thigh"said Sean.  
Scott knelt up and Sean undid his belt, pulling the trousers down to his knees so that he could lick his thigh. Having received the lick, Scott stood up to drop the trousers on the floor. Sean passed the dice to Billy who rolled them. "Suck chest"said Billy Todd put his arms in.the air and the shirt and t shirt were removed as Billy sucked Todd's nipple,.hard. Todd didn't disguise the groan ."Billy, take your trousers off!"Todd said and Billy obeyed, handing the dice to Todd.

Todd rolled the dice. "Nip chest" he said, removing Billy's shirt before nipping his nipple."Owww!" Billy said That hurt! Not so harsh!"  
"Sorry" said Todd, kissing Billy's cheek. Todd.passed the dice to Scott, who had his turn. " "Awww "He said" I'm no good at this game!"  
"What have you got?" Todd asked.  
"Lick shoulder!" Scott said feeling disappointed.  
"Let me take your turn"Todd said "Give me the dice"  
Todd rolled them. "Lick neck. No. " Another roll. "Pat chest. No!" Another roll. "What? Kiss ear? God even I can't get you anything exciting! Time to give up?"  
"Seems like it" Scott said sadly.  
"I would really like to go on a moonlit swim! "Said Todd, "only I don't know if the moon's out and the swim might be just a paddle if it's freezing cold! Will someone come with me? Bill?"  
"I er well I I um yes?" Billy replied.  
"Oh thank you " said Todd grabbing Billy's hand and squeezing it. " How about you Scott?"  
"Sean?"Scott asked."Oh. Well it's not really my scene!" Sean said. "Oh" said Scott trying to hide his disappointed look. "Ok then.  
" Oh Sean! You are like a flamin' old woman !Let Scott have some fun! You've already got yourself into a huge mess by saying no! "  
Sean looked at Todd and then at Scott.  
" Ok " He said. We will come too!'  
"Yey!! Scott said.  
"That's decided then !" Todd smiled. "We will go when mum and Pat get back. It doesn't have to be midnight, but in the meantime , my friend down here is desperate to finish off the fun." He put his hand inside his pants. I want my husband's attention. You two don't have to go. We only need half of the bed so there's plenty of room for you."Billy's eyes were on stalks. "Oh come on, Bill. You know you're gagging for it. I mean it,guys. Help yourself. I'm not going to be measuring. Ill be too busy."  
Todd crawled across the bed to Billy and immediately put his hand inside Billy's pants, beginning a heavy kiss.  
Todd breathlessly broke the kiss. "If you need anything it's there beside the bed." He said to Scott and resumed the kiss. Todd stopped and lay out on the bed, so Billy stood up before climbing on top of him. The kiss resumed. Scott also got up and grabbed Sean's hand. He thought they were leaving, but Scott had other ideas. He took Sean's hand and rammed it into his pants as he began to kiss him. Scott finally got to undo and drop Sean's trousers whilst continuing the kiss and dropping his own hand into Sean's pants. Scott couldn't believe that Sean wasn't aroused as he and the others had been. Sean couldn't have enjoyed the game. Probably he was very self consciousness., he thought . Sean removed Scott's hand from his underwear and instead got down on his knees , pulling Scott's pants down and setting to work. Todd and Billy meanwhile were naked and Billy was about to enter Todd, totally oblivious to anyone else in the room.  
When Eileen and Pat returned quietly, there was no sound in the van. Billy and Todd were wrapped around each other dozing and Sean and Scott were beside them, also entwined, all four naked. Todd as always was the first aware that there was someone moving out in the living area. He climbed over Billy and grabbed some jogging bottoms and went out to see his mum. They had had a lovely evening at the club. The lead act had been a magician and he had them stumped as to how he did most of his tricks. Very impressive. Todd told his mum that they all wanted to go on the late night swim if that was ok. Eileen said that would not be a problem, so Todd thanked her and returned to the bedroom. Billy was sitting cross legged on the bed so Todd did the same facing him. They began kissing, their hands exploring gently. Todd broke the kiss.  
"Mums happy for us to go for our swim,"he said.  
"Good"said Billy, returning to Todd's lips.  
!

A half hour later, all four lads were on their way to the beach.There were lights all the way to the sea wall and then there was nothing. There was a moon, but not full so it didn't seem to help too much. They used their phones to go down the steps and then realised something they hadn't accounted for . The tide was almost in. They decided that was an advantage as it was less far to walk. Todd straight away removed his joggers and put them on the steps behind him.  
"Are you coming Bill?" He asked. Billy was also wearing joggers which he removed. Todd looked at Scott and Sean ." Are you joining us?" He asked. Straight away Scott took off his clothes and looked at Sean.  
"You can watch if you like" he said. "You can look after the clothes. We won't be going far now the tide is almost in.  
"Well if you really don't mind, "Sean said.  
"I would rather you stay there than be miserable." Scott said and kissed Sean."Won't be long."  
He joined the other two standing waiting for him.  
They looked back at Sean.  
"He is going to mind the clothes"Scott said.  
" Are you allowed to hold my hand" Todd asked .  
Scott took hold of it and the three started to walk down to the shore which was really rather close.

Their plan was to walk into the sea until it reached their knees and if they achieved that, onwards until they couldn't stand the cold any longer. It was pretty chilly so even the first was a challenge, which they achieved, but then the plan changed and they formed a circle in the water with their arms round their shoulders and they crouched down after three. The cold took their breath away. They clung together closely and then they tried to walk round in a circle. Their knees were touching, but as they crawled around , there was also some bumping of privates which became all part of the fun. They were all relaxed together. Then Todd kissed Billy. He turned to Scott.  
"Will I offend you if I kiss you? " He asked. "I don't fancy you. Billy is all I will ever want but I just feel it would be the right thing to do." Scott leaned in for a kiss. Todd then kissed Billy again and Billy leaned over to Scott. "Well I think it's time to go" said Todd." I really loved it. Thanks for coming with me "  
They made their way to the step where Sean was patiently waiting. They came out and grabbed their joggers and shoes and set off up the few steps which were left. They each held their partners in their own specific way and prepared for the long trek back to the van. When they got there, the light was on in the end hallway and the front was in darkness. Eileen had gone to bed. They got in and organized for bed as quickly and quietly as they could ,Scott and Sean back.in the twin beds and Billy and Todd in the double. Very soon the van was still and silent.

The next morning, there was chaos everywhere while they packed and tidied assuring that they were leaving the caravan as they had found it. They had to be out of the van by 10! They decided that once everything was loaded into the cars, they would find a breakfast venue. As they sat enjoying the whole ethos of this meal, Todd again thanked Eileen for arranging it. Everyone,even Pat agreed they had had a wonderful time.  
"I wonder what the next celebration will be."Todd said. Evie's birthday I would think."  
"Nearly a year already!" Eileen said. " It doesn't seem possible."  
"I wonder what will be after that !" Sean said to Scott.  
Sean took Scott's hand. "We are hoping to set a date for our wedding when we get back!" Sean said.  
"Congratulations!" Everyone said.  
"When abouts are you hoping for?" Eileen asked.  
"Possibly around Christmas."Scott replied. This news was well received by everyone. "We will start planning when we get home"  
When the breakfast was finished and the caravan keys handed back to reception, they were ready to climb in to the cars. They all had happy thoughts and even the youngest members of the party had lots of excitement and experience to add to the sweet dreams which were about to unfold on the road back to Manchester.


	5. Todd feels betrayed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd discovers that Billy has something on his mind but he hasn't shared it. As sharing problems was their golden rule when they first got together, Todd feels betrayed.

Billy and Todd were on the sofa,with Todd leaning against Billy's chest, cuddled into his arm, their fingers entwined.  
"What's doing at Church on Sunday?" Todd asked.  
"Just the usual morning service." Billy replied. "Why?" He smoothed Todd's cheek with his finger dreamily.  
"I haven't been there for ages,"Todd replied. "I promised that I would support you and I've let you down. I haven't even seen your girlfriends since forever!"  
Billy grinned. "One of these days I will tell them what you call them!" he said.  
" And they would love it! You know they would. They think their main purpose in that church is to take care of you! I should be either jealous or cross with them thinking that I'm not making a good enough job of it!"  
Billy began twisting Todd's curls between his fingers.  
"You don't have anything to worry about there!" Billy said. " That's your main purpose in life too! How do I survive you all, that's what I'd like to know!"  
"You thrive on it!" Todd mused." Where would you be without us? You wouldn't even have clean knickers to wear if I didn't turn on the washing machine!"  
That is a bloody lie!" Billy 's voice was raised.  
"Oooooh! Hark at you getting all tetchy!" Todd said, turning so that he could see Billy's face." Have I touched on a nerve?" Todd began twiddling Billy's earlobe, something he didn't find especially endearing.  
"Stop it!" Billy tried to bat away Todd's hand.  
"Awwww Billy!" Todd said, reaching towards the ear to continue.  
"Seiously Todd!" Billy said rather too forcefully.  
Todd sat up and turned to look fully at Billy.  
"Billy! God you're really getting annoyed! What have I missed? Something's not right."  
Billy looked away.  
Todd put both his hands on Billy's cheeks.  
"Come on babe. What's up?" He asked. Billy sighed.  
" You don't want to know" he said.  
"Oh I think you'll find I do!" said Todd." What have I been doing that you haven't told me about it?"  
"Didn't want to bother you. "he said.  
Todd was shocked! "Billy! he said. " This is serious. When did you decide not to share with me? Do you remember our rule? You made the thing!"  
Billy rubbed his face with his hands.  
"Billy, are we growing apart?" Todd asked genuinely worried.  
"Of course not! If anything we get closer, if that's possible!" Billy replied .  
"I'm confused. Explain!" Billy was concerned now."Todd, honestly, this is no big deal!" he said. "I think I'll be the judge of that!" Todd said. "Youre keeping things from me." "I only heard about it this morning." Billy said. "But you've had time to tell me. Why didn't you ? This was meant to be such a big issue." "Todd please!" Billy didn't know where to look. "I want the explanation before the problem." Todd insisted.  
  
"There isn't one " Billy said softly." I don't have one.I'm sorry."  
"And I thought we shared everything. I do!" Todd was hurt. "You carry on. Make me feel bad. I deserve it." Billy said. "Rght back at the beginning. Our week together. Do you remember that?. Because I do. You got so mad with me and I promised you I would never keep things from you again. Do you know what? I never have!" "Todd,.. "Billy sighed and got up. He left the room and Todd heard the study door click. Todd felt so sad, as though he had been betrayed and he couldn't get his head around it. He picked up a cushion and lay on the sofa cuddling it, closing his eyes. He must have fallen asleep, as the next thing he knew was someone had sat down beside him. He opened his eyes with a start and found himself looking into Billy's eyes. "I'm so sorry." Billy said softly. "I honestly totally forgot to tell you. That's all I can say. Please forgive me." Todd sat up and opened his arms as Billy moved in to them , smoothing Todd's hair. He lay his head on Todd's chest. Todd put his arms round him. No one spoke for a while. "I hadn't even thought to share it with you. I've just been chewing it over" he said. "And I just.thought I hadn't been keeping my promise to support you in Church sometimes. I haven't been since we had Evie. I wanted to ask if I could bring her or whether that's not allowed. I didn't know I was volunteering for all this lot!" Billy was shaking his head." Todd ,"he said softly. Todd put his hands on Billy's cheeks and the head shaking stopped as a very crestfallen Billy made eye contact with Todd. Todd kissed Billy's forehead. "So you don't want to share this thing with me then. You don't have to. Obviously." "Of course I will share it with you."Billy said. "I'll just make a brew then." Todd said. "That usually sorts you out!" He gently pushed Billy out of the way to stand up and head to the kitchen. Billy followed him and sat at the table. Todd made the tea in silence and brought the mugs to the table. "Its Joyce and Iris," he began." There's an old biddy who never has anything nice to say and always looks for something to criticize. She was criticizing Joyce and Iris and they had put a lot of time and effort into it. I said rather too much. I flew at her, but I should have curbed my temper. I was totally unprofessional and I am ashamed of myself" he said and put his head in his hands.

"Billy, you did it because you care."Todd said.  
"I still should have controlled my temper. I'm not allowed to behave like that especially in a church situation."He replied from behind his hands.  
Todd reached over and took Billy's wrists to remove the hands.  
"They are like family to me.it was like someone slagging off your mum and I ...I lost it Todd. I'm going to have to apologize to the woman and that's going to be hardest of all because I don't want to apologize. I meant every word. She hurt people who matter to me, a lot."  
"Were Joyce and Iris there at the time?" Todd asked. Billy nodded. "They were shocked I'm sure." he said.  
"And flattered no doubt!" Todd added.  
"Just shocked!"  
"Have you spoken to them?" Billy shook his head. " Well maybe you should, rather than beating yourself up!" Todd suggested. Billy shook his head.  
Todd left the table as Billy hid his face again. He found Billy's phone on the arm of the sofa and looked for Joyce's number. He went to the front door and stood on the doorstep before hesitating and then pressing her number.  
"Hello Joyce. It's Todd. Mayhew-Grimshaw' ..Hello..I'm fine thank you. And you?...Good. Em, Billy doesn't know I've called you, but I believe there was a situation today between him and a parishioner.....only that it was to do with something she criticized you for and he lost his temper....no He didn't ......She what ?....oh my god Joyce .....I'm so sorry..... He is ashamed of his reaction. He shouldn't have behaved like that he said and he thought you would be shocked........oh Joyce..... no. He's dreading having to apologize to her because he meant everything he said. Yes. Well at least you aren't cross with him as I had feared . No.... thank you for sharing it with me. Yes. Yes I hope so, very soon. Bye bye. Bye.""  
Todd closed the front door, put the phone back on the arm of the chair and went in to the kitchen where Billy had his head on his arms on the table. Todd sat back down at the table  
"Billy" Todd said as Billy looked up" Youve lied to me."He said.  
"What?" Billy looked confused .  
"Why did you get so cross with the woman?" He asked.  
"She criticized Joyce and Iris ."Billy said.  
"What about?Todd asked.  
"Just something they were doing, that's all. A display."  
" And the display was what was criticized ?"  
"Well yes. Why? What's wrong with that?"  
"That was what it was . Just a display."  
"Well they did spend ages working on it."  
"So that was it?"  
"Yes . What are you getting at?"  
"No personal comments?"  
"Todd......  
"Is that your final word on it?"  
"Well, I, they, she, yes?"  
Todd sighed. "So much for honesty. I don't know what to say, apart from knowing you are lying. I've given you ample opportunity to come clean. I can't get my head round it. I'm going to bed. Maybe in the morning you with tell me the truth. Goodnight."  
Todd got up and put his mug on the draining board. Billy grabbed his hand as he passed but Todd took it away and carried on walking.  
"Todd!" Billy called, but Todd continued upstairs. 

 

When Billy woke in the morning, Todd was already up, so he too got up. He grabbed his dressing gown and went downstairs. Todd was eating at the kitchen table with Evie having already had her breakfast and playing with a toy in her high chair.  
Billy sat down .  
"Do you think you might be able to tell me what I've done? Because I really don't know what it is?"Billy said.  
Todd just glared at him. "You think you've told me everything?"  
Billy thought."Yes. I think so."  
"You are absolutely sure of that are you?" Billy shrugged.  
"Nothing to include touching on being lesbians?"  
Billy's face fell.  
"How.er..when..I.. no?"  
"I think that should be yes, Billy. That was why you got so angry. The woman accused them of being more than just friends. Didn't she!!"  
"Todd, I ...."  
"I don't know what to think here. I hoped by this morning you would have seen sense and told me. But no. Nothing. Not a word. You can't pretend that you didn't leave that bit out on purpose. Can you!! Ay? Can you!!!!"  
"Todd please.....""I'm going out! I can't stay here! I'm so...so disappointed...and betrayed... And...!  
Todd headed through the door and towards the front door. He picked up his keys.  
"Where are you going ?" Billy called after him but the slamming of the front door was his only reply.  
Tears began to fall which he tried to swipe away but they wouldn't stop.  
"Dada" Evie called but Billy couldn't respond to her.  
"I'm sorry Evie" was all he could manage, "Dada has been a total prat and he has no idea how to put it right!"

Eileen was in the kitchen washing the breakfast dishes. She heard a key turn in the lock.  
"Is that you Todd? she called.  
Todd appeared In the sitting room. He flopped down on the sofa, head in hands, without saying a word.  
Eileen dried her hands and came in to the sitting room and sighed.  
"Ok who did it, you or him?" She asked.

Todd didn't move or make any reply.  
"Hmmmm."said Eileen. "This seems serious."  
Eileen sat on the sofa beside Todd. She put her hand on his arm. Todd put his hands down but didn't look at his mum.  
"Come on love. Can you tell me what's happened? A problem shared and all that?"  
Todd looked at his mum, tears falling. Eileen reached out to him and he fell into her arms. Eileen hugged Todd in silence. After A while, Todd broke the hug.  
"I've been betrayed mum." he sniffed."I just can't get my head round it."  
"Betrayed? Billy has been with someone else?" Eileen asked.  
"God no. Nothing like that!" was the reply.  
"How do you mean, betrayed?" she asked.  
"You won't get it. It will seem like nothing to you" Todd said.  
"Try me" said his mum.  
Todd tried to explain why sharing problems had become really important to them as a couple and Todd had promised Billy he would always share as a part of being honest and always telling the truth. Since then, he had told Billy everything. Now with this business with Joyce and Iris,Billy hadn't even mentioned it and yet it was a big thing and he never did add the most important reason he had been so angry.  
"So that's why I feel betrayed. I'm sure you can't see that it's a big issue though." he concluded.  
"Actually I can."she said,"if he had made it such an important part of your relationship."  
Eileen's phone began to ring. She checked who it was and answered.  
"Hello.....Yes he is......Yes.......no.. ok. Bye."  
"I suppose that was him."Todd said.  
Yes it was. He sounds in a right old state. " Eileen told him.  
" So he should be!" Todd replied.  
"Maybe he will come up with a reason for it" Eileen suggested hopefully .  
"I can guess what it will be. That he was protecting me."Todd said, "but why can he not see that on this occasion that wasn't appropriate."  
"Maybe he will" said Eileen.  
There was a knock on the front door. "No! Said Todd. "I don't want to see him."  
"Todd, are you sure? if I say he can't come in, he will obviously go back home again."  
Todd did a strange indecisive move with his head. The knock came again . "Todd I need to answer."  
With a sigh, Todd nodded.  
Eileen went to open the door.  
"Eileen, I've done something unforgivable. Has he told you?"  
"Yes he has"answered Eileen.  
"Won't he let me in?" Billy asked.  
Eileen left the door and returned to the sitting room as Billy closed the front door and appeared with Evie. Eileen approached the pram, tickled Evie and went to unfasten her, motioning to Billy to go over to Todd.

Billy knelt down in front of Todd.  
"Todd. I am so, so sorry. I made a mistake. I was trying to protect you. I didn't want you to know that anyone in my church could behave like that. I was also protecting Joyce and Iris because I know you care about them too. This was what seemed important to me. I didn't give the rule a second thought until you mentioned it. You're right. That rule was vital when we made it because I insisted on it and now here I am ignoring it. Only I didn't ignore it, because I was completely unaware of it. I was totally blinkered by trying to protect you, Joyce and Iris and my church. When you left..., when you left I realised what I had done. I couldn't believe it. "  
Billy put his hands on Todd's knees.  
"Please say you understand. I'm not expecting you to back down because you were right. I was in the wrong. I really can't say anything more."  
Todd looked at him, staring straight into his eyes. He put both hands on his cheeks.  
"Billy, all I wanted you to do was agree that you should have told me about it. All of it, no parts barred. Because it was so important when we first set out together. You gave me such a lecture on it back then. You almost suggested our marriage depended on it. It wouldn't be a good marriage without it." He removed his hands.  
Billy nodded.  
"Foolishly under the circumstances I still believe that." He said, looking away from Todd.  
He looked back at Todd, putting his finger and thumb on his chin.  
"Please tell me you still love me and we are going to be ok?"  
"Of course!" Todd said. "Of course I still love you, which is why I couldn't get my head round it, but I will accept your reason for it. Please, don't do it again ?"  
"God no! Believe me, you don't do this one twice!"  
"Can we go home now please? Todd leaned in for a kiss.  
"We can indeed!"  
Both got up and Billy went over to Eileen in her armchair where she had been playing with Evie. He kissed her and then spoke to Evie before kissing Eileen on the cheek and then picking up his daughter to put back into her pram.  
Todd then came over to the armchair as his mum stood up, throwing his arms around her and kissing her.  
"Thanks mum."he said.  
"Any time" said his mum,"As long as it isn't too often!" They laughed and Todd joined Billy and Evie. Eileen followed them to the door.  
"Bye!" They all said as Eileen watched Billy push the pram up the road with Todd holding his arm.


	6. Out, damned spot, out I say!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd believes someone is up to no good and he wants them gone!
> 
> This is chapter 6, part one.

Eileen had realised that Sean and Scott hadn't been out together in a long time, so she suggested that she looked after Emily and Scott could go over to the pub to keep Sean company even though he would be working, so that was why Scott found himself propping up the bar on Monday evening. Eva was working the shift with Sean. Scott hadn't seen them working together before and he was impressed how well they got on. Eva was the first person Sean had introduced him to when they first got together. Eva came over to Scott.  
"Its good to see you out Scott," she smiled.  
"Eileen offered to baby sit for me." he explained.  
"Ideal" Eva said. "So the only other time you get out is when you do the morning shifts" she suggested.  
"Yes, that's right."Scott agreed. "I'm very grateful for that though," he added." At least it gets me out of the house."  
"It must be deadly being trapped in the house all the time," Eva shared." That must be the downside of having kids."  
"Well yes I suppose so," Scott said,"although you can't really stop and think about that."  
"Someone in here the other day was talking about a childcare course organized by the council. Maybe you could find out about that. You could look after Emily and get paid for it and Emily would have other children for company. Sean says she gets on really well with Evie."  
"Yes she does. She is a very sociable little soul, surprisingly. I wonder what's involved and how much it would cost."Scott shared."I will look it up when I get home. Cheers Eva" and he raised his glass to her.  
At closing time, Sean said goodnight to everyone and he and Scott set off home. With a relaxing mug of tea, they both took up their usual seats, with Sean channel hopping on the TV to see what he fancied and Scott at the other end of the sofa with his iPad.  
Scott shared Eva's idea of the child minder training and Sean was in favour. "But," he said, "it would be good if you could do something with your computing. That's what you are supposed to do."

"Maybe I could do a masters on open university or something like that. Use the time I have to be at home to my advantage. It's whether there are student loans that you don't pay back til later. That's the sort of thing I would need. "  
"Cool!" Said Sean. That sounds really good! You don't want to be stuck in a pub all your life. Like me."  
"Oh Sean "Scott said, reaching out to rub Sean's leg," You could do more than just the pub too. Why don't I have a look for you too"  
"Nah you're all right" Sean replied. "I know my limitations."  
"You never know til you try you know." Scott said. Sean just smiled at him and grabbed his hand to give it a squeeze.  
At that moment they heard someone knocking on the front door. Sean got up and listened out the door to make sure someone was in downstairs.  
They could hear Pat at the door talking to a male and telling Eileen he was off to the Rovers. Sean went to the window because he didn't recognize the voice.  
"Hmmmm." he said . " Did you hear what Pat said?"  
"That he was going to the Rovers" Scott replied.  
" That's what I heard. " said Sean. "He's just got into a van with the man who came to the door. That's odd."  
" A different pub maybe?" Scott suggested  
"I'm sure he said the Rovers though. " said Sean."Ah well."

Todd had locked up the florist's yet again, as Tracy was off on a mission and nowhere to be seen.

He didn't take too much notice of it really as it was such a regular occurrence. He was trying to think of ideas for the church fair on Saturday. He didn't expect to.come up.with anything , but at least he was thinking about it as requested. As he walked up the street, he spotted a character at his mums front door and Pat Phelan coming out the door with him and getting into a van Todd had never seen before. Presumably it was innocent enough, but where was Pat off to? He couldn't stop to call in and see his mum as his meal would be ready very soon. There was a meal waiting for him almost as soon as he got in the front door. All he had to do was be there in time to eat it. 

He walked in the front door and heard shouting and clapping, so he hurried.into the sitting room and stopped in his tracks.  
"Hey come on little lady! Show Daddy what you can do!" Billy said, moving away from Evie who was on the carpet. "Come on then. Come to Dada!l Come on!" He clapped his hands. Evie threw her hands on the floor and started to crawl towards Billy, who had his arms out to her. She fell into them and he caught her, flying her up in the air above his head.  
"Oh wow!!!! Evie you clever girl !!!! Crawling no less! I'm so impressed! "Todd joined them on the carpet and grabbed Evie when she landed, gving her a cuddle and a tickle, enjoying her predicted giggles. ""  
"Brilliant! he said to Billy, beaming and leaning on his shoulder to give him a kiss.  
"I think we will be looking for a playpen and a couple safety gates now. She's going to be everywhere."  
"Hehe. She certainly is!" Todd agreed proudly.  
"I'm going to trap her in her high chair and dish out the dinner " Billy said and they all got up from the carpet.

During dinner, Todd mentioned the strange van which he saw outside his mum's. He told Billy how he saw Phelan come out of the house and in to the van, but he couldn't see the driver. "Might this be important?"Billy asked. "I don't know", Todd replied."He may have told mum where he was going." "It might have just been a mate I suppose. But I don't know. Phelan is always doing something suspicious." "Are you sure?" asked Billy." It might just be that you have a thing about it" "I know I have a thing about it, but all the same, I see the real Phelan. I can't see why others don't. Michael does and of course Anna. One of these days I will prove to you that I'm right! - and to all the other doubters. I only hope I will be in time to save my mum from whatever he has in store for her" Billy got up to collect the dishes. "Well I hope for her sake that you are wrong on that one. Your mum thinks a lot of him.," Todd cleared the rest of the table and joined Billy to dry the dishes., stopping on the way to put his hands on Billy's waist and kissing him when he turned. "I might just ask mum where he went though."Todd said. Billy turned quickly with a warning look which said "Enough!" "Ok, ok. I'll say no more! Todd said, followed by a muttered "For now!" "Have you remembered you're busy on Saturday?" Billy asked. Todd had remembered" The church fete!" he said. Billy beamed at him. "I wonder if Sean and Scott have remembered.",Todd said. "Theyre having Evie so that I can do the stall. I think I'll just give them a quick call." Billy smiled at him as he reached to fill the kettle now that the dishes were done. Todd took out his phone. "Hiya. It's me" he said. " Ok?.......Good.Actually, I was wondering if you had remembered you are having Evie on Saturday so that I can help Billy at the church fete....Oh good. Thank you......Yes. it opens at 11 so that people have their lunch there. Is that too early?....Are you sure?...Great. I'll bring her down to you then shall I? Yes if that's ok. It does seem awfully early....Ideal. Are you going to come to the fair?......Awww lovely... Yes ok then. Right....What's that?......Really! Actually I saw him too........Hmmmm, wouldn't bet on it! .....No. Ok then. Speak to you later. Byeee... Bye." Billy was sitting at the table by now with two mugs of tea. Todd looked at him, his eyes shining. "Don't tell me." he said."Sean mentioned Phelan!" "Well what do you know!"Todd replied. "The man came to the door and then Pat said he was going with him to the Rovers. Then he straight away got into that van. To go to the Rovers?" I'm telling you Billy. He's up to something. I just know he is!" Billy sighed. "Good luck then Sherlock!" he said standing and putting his mug beside the sink. "Are you joining us for bath time?" "Of course!" said Todd,.swallowing the rest of his tea. " I never want to miss one of those !" Billy went to the high chair where Evie had been playing and took her out "Come on then Eve Eileen! Swim time!" "We should really do that you know."Todd said catching up." She loved swimming in Dawish Warren!. We should make enquiries on ages!" "The younger the better, they usually say I think."said Billy. " We'll look later!" Billy and Todd climbed the stairs with Evie to enjoy her bath time.  
  
Saturday morning dawned warm and bright, much to Billy's relief. It was the church fete and he had to be up on site by 9am. There was a team of men working round the site putting up trestle tables for the stalls and leaving spaces where the plan said there should be a sideshow. There were two gazebos at one side which were for food and drink. Some ladies were putting out plastic glasses and cardboard plates ready for the refreshments. Once the men were happy with the trestle tables, they began to tackle the bunting. Billy was overseeing everything but he had planned everything in detail, giving the helpers their instructions, so everything was running like clockwork. Most of the helpers had volunteered for years, so probably would have coped without Billy's plans but they were glad he liked to play such a big part in it. The summer fair was a good means of finance for the church and there were always expenses with a big old building to upkeep. There was a couple who made fantastic non alcoholic punch and the cake stall had developed a high reputation. There was a cricket pitch with a pavilion quite near to the church and the owner allowed the church to use it free of charge. The tea urns were brought over here so that anyone who wanted a cuppa could come in and enjoy one. The small tables and chairs from the church hall were assembled in here and this was where Billy was at the moment. Joyce and Iris always ran the tea room. Billy had two reasons for being in here at the moment. As he walked in, his stomach was churning, as this was the first time he had seen his favourite ladies since the problem with the parishioner. He was dreading talking to them. He took a deep breath and walked in. Iris immediately left the tea cups and came over to him. "Are you all right?" she asked, looking very worried. Joyce joined them too. "I'm fine," Billy said, " But I was really worried about what you must think of me. I'm so sorry I behaved so inappropriately. " Billy couldn't look at them. "Billy, you were a knight in shining armour!" Iris said. "You were so forceful and so brave!" "Taking her on like that! Our champion!" Joyce added."I've never heard anyone take her on before. She gets away with murder. Always has. She used to be on the church council, but in the end she had put out so many people who walked out that the poor vicar had to ask for her resignation. The Bishop was involved too, but the vicar had already discussed it with him so he was ready for her. I was so proud of you Billy and so grateful that you stood up for us, even though you didn't even know if she was right or not!" " I er You I'm It...No." Billy couldn't reply to that. "You deserve to know the answer. "Iris said. "NO !" Said Billy."It's none of my business. I was just concerned that you would be mad at me for the way I spoke to her and I was thinking I should apologize to her." "God no!" Said Joyce."You will do nothing of the sort!" "She's had that coming for years! You were speaking for so many people! You dare apologize!" Iris raised her voice . "Well, if you're sure.....?"Billy said. "Definitely!"Said Joyce. "Absolutely!" Agreed Iris. Billy rubbed his face with his hands. "I was feeling sick when I came in here" he said. "You have no ideal what a difference you have made. Thank you so much." He hugged them both. "Was Todd all right that day?" Joyce asked? "He seemed a bit upset when I spoke to him" "I never did ask him how he knew about it!" Billy said. "No he wasn't all right. We had a blazing row." "Oh dear.That was our fault. "Said iris. "No it was entirely mine."Billy said. "My own stupidity. When we got together, I kicked off about trust and sharing and I said we must always share and never keep secrets. I didn't tell him anything about this until he picked up on my mood and when cornered I told him about the design problems. Nothing else. I can only defend myself by saying that I was protecting a few people. He said that was no excuse and he was right. We sorted it though."Billy smiled at them. "He will be here soon. He's running the sweet stall, God help us! He'll probably eat more than be sells!" Everyone laughed. "And what about our beautiful little girl? Joyce asked. "The in laws have got her but they will bring her up later!" He told them and they both beamed at him. "She's such a darling."said Iris. "You haven't been over for a while."Billy said. "We will have to arrange it." "And just so you know, we are very special friends. We share everything and we cuddle. We occasionally share a bed just for cuddles . We love each other to bits but we have never gone down the road of exploring further and no doubt never will." Joyce told him. "It never really appealed to us." Iris continued immediately. "So that's how we left it. Won't change now. So, which bus that puts us on I really wouldn't like to say, but we have been together since we were 24 and we have never been with a man." Billy was speechless. He tried to reply. "I er you I never....." He raised his arms to the side in defeat. "We wanted you to know because you matter to us. A lot." Joyce said. "Almost the son we never had. Or that's how it seems to us sometimes. Everyone is allowed to dream." Iris smiled at him. " I know I have embarrassed you but that's something else we wanted you.to know. You don't have to say anything." Billy grabbed Iris in his arms and hid his face in her shoulder.Joyce put her arm round Billy's shoulders, but said nothing. After a minute, Joyce removed her arm and Billy lifted his head, unable to make eye contact as Iris broke the hug. He again put his arms out to convey.that he couldn't speak and he headed for the door, but just as he got there, Todd was about to walk through it, so he grabbed him and dragged him away from the door way and buried himself in him, sobbing silently. Joyce and Iris had returned to the tea cups with their backs to Billy and Todd. Todd was confused but guessed this must be linked to the problem a few days earlier and thought maybe they had had words. Todd rested his head on Billy's,.kissing him occasionally and rubbing his back. Billy finally stopped sobbing and lifted his head slightly. Todd put his arms around Billy's neck and rested his forehead on his. "I expect you will tell me later." Todd said quietly.Billy nodded. "Cant now"he said. "No, I can see that. Just as long as you tell me later." Billy nodded again. He did manage "Face" before heading to the toilets.Todd had no idea what to do, so he stood where he was, hands in jacket pockets, shuffling from one foot to the other. He suddenly became aware of Iris walking up to him. "Hello," he said softly. "Its not what you think. "she said."We haven't had words. Far from it in fact." Todd breathed a big sigh of relief. "Thank God for that !" he said. Iris smiled at him just as Billy returned." I'll leave him to tell you later" she said. "It's a busy day today! Things to be doing." "Indeed!" agreed Todd. He turned to Billy. "Right then. What do I have to do about these sweets?" "Not eat them all?" suggested Billy." Todd gasped."As if I would!" he replied. Iris laughed as she went.back to her cups. "I'll show you where it all is." Billy said, grabbing his arm and walking towards the door, turning to say, "See you later ladies!" before walking on with Todd. "What's the rule here then?" Todd asked. "Just good friends?" Billy looked at him blankly, still swimming around in the previous conversation."Who do all these people think I am?" "All of these people know who you are."Billy replied. "I'm about to introduce you" The fair went really well. Lots of people supported it. The cake stall and the punch sold out as did the cream teas in the refreshment tent. Loads of people came in for a nice cup of tea before continuing with all the fun of the fair. Punch wasn't everyone's cup of tea, as Todd pointed out. There were slideshows such as roll a 2p down the track and fishing a duck out of the paddling pool with a hook and of course the coconut shy. Todd on the sweet stall charmed everyone he spoke to and sold lots of sweets. He was also running the day's main raffle and hardly anyone managed to get past him. The raffle had never done so well.  
  
Sean and Scott arrived in the afternoon with both the girls. Emily, with Dada's help managed to hook a duck and she bought some sweets from uncle Todd, but then had to run round behind the stall for a hug. Todd tried to serve sweets, persuade people to have a go at the raffle, talk to his niece and wave to his daughter in the pram, but it was taxing even for Todd!. Billy spotted them and came over to them. He unclipped Evie from her pram and off he went. Emily went back to Dada and they went off for a wander, leaving Todd to his sweets and raffle. Sean and Scott went in for a cup of tea just as Billy arrived with Evie, so they were introduced as the in laws. Joyce pointed that they met at Christmas. Iris greeted Scott. "We haven't seen you at the mums and toddlers for ages!" she said" Oh and dads!" "I work three mornings a week and one of them is a Wednesday" he said. "What a shame" smiled Iris.  
  
Sean and Scott took Evie back with them when they finished at the fair so that Todd could help with the clearing up, which Sean found shocking, stating that never before had Todd stayed anywhere to clear up! Finally, everything was done and Todd walked round with Billy as he thanked all the helpers personally. They finally walked in to the pavilion and for the first time, Billy grabbed Todd's hand as they walked down to where Joyce and Iris were putting their coats on. There were lots of smiles all round. "Thanks as always for your help " he said to them. He hugged Joyce and then hugged Iris, but he whispered in her ear before he broke the hug, "I love you too".He went to break the hug and walk away, but Iris grabbed his hand and pulled him back while she kissed his cheek. Billy smiled at her and walked over to Todd, putting his arm round his shoulder. "Let's go! he said.  
  
That night Evie went straight to bed as she had had a busy day and while Billy was sorting her out, Todd made hot chocolate and took the two mugs up to bed. Once they were in bed drinking their night cap, Billy mentioned Iris, filling Todd in on all that happened. As he talked about it, the tears began to flow gently. He was so overwhelmed by what she had told him. The chocolate finished, they turned out the light and fell asleep in each other's arms, Billy still talking about Joyce and Iris. Billy confessed to Todd how much he loved them, specially Iris. "Maybe you should tell her then"Todd suggested. "I did" Billy admitted.


	7. Out, damned spot, out I say!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 6 part.2, but the number system can't cope with that, so it has to be chapter 7.
> 
> As for the previous chapter.

Pat Phelan was chatting to Eileen sitting at the table. He looked really intense. She looked pretty bored, obviously wishing for Pat to finish whatever he was telling her. Just at that moment, a key turned in the front door. Pat sighed loudly.  
"Why does he still have a key?! He doesn't even live here!" Pat got up from the table.  
"You finished telling me about the...whatever It was?" Eileen asked.  
"For now !'" Pat said."I'm off to the pub."  
Todd walked in to the sitting room. Eileen got up from the table.  
"Hello love," she said."I'm putting the kettle on."  
"Pat disappeared quickly!" he said ."Was it something I said?"  
"Oh.He's been going on and on about a business deal he wants to invest Jason's money in."she said.  
" Oh right. What business deal is that then?"He asked.  
"Something about a new site and building ten houses on it, earning a million pounds."  
"Thats a lot of cash! " Todd said. "How is he going to get all that then?" "I don't really know except he said he intends to build ten houses.He needs Jason's money to buy the land and initial equipment." "Jason's money? Is this just him working on his own ?" Todd asked. "No it's some mate of his. Not sure where he's suddenly come from though." "Hmmmm. Odd that. This mate appears and Jason's money is suddenly in demand." Todd mused. "Have you met this chap?" "No . He's just a business friend. I don't need to meet him." "And how much money are you handing over ?" he asked. "65,000"or thereabouts." "And you are happy about that?" "Nothing has been decided yet."Eileen said. "But you are going to meet this chap and see the site before you pay out a penny, aren't you" Todd continued. "Well yes I'm sure he will suggest that"Eileen insisted. "Hmmmm" said Todd. Eileen brought two mugs of tea and put them on the table. They both sat down. "Was there any reason why you called in? Of course it's lovely to see you any time, but..." "No, no. I just thought I would call in and see you.That's all." "Oh ok. That was nice of you'. Thank you.'" They both smiled at each other and continued to sip their tea. "Oh," said Todd after a minute of casual chat. "There was one thing!.Billy has agreed to go to choir practice at least once, because it's one of the things he has never got involved in, but it's on your night. Would you be able to come on another night?" "Choir practice. Hmmm. I'm surprised he has never been to that. I thought he liked singing." "He does. Just one thing he didn't take on I suppose" Todd replied. "You should go too!"was Eileen's next comment. "You have a beautiful voice. How long does it go on for?" "7.30 until 9" Todd said. "I could still come as usual for tea, stay for Evie and put the kettle on for the time you come back! You could actually both go somewhere together!" Eileen seemed quite pleased with this solution. "Ah, but it's not that simple" Todd pointed out."Why do you think the church choir practises?" "To sing in the church?" "Correct. I took Evie to one service but she was a nightmare. She couldn't stay still and quiet to save her life!" Todd told her. "That's not a problem."Eileen stated. "You might have to deliver her, but Sean and Scott are always in on Sunday morning and Emily adores looking after Evie. How many services would you have to go to?" "Just 11 am. Billy was allowed to cancel the evening service when he got there because only about three people ever turned up." "Well there we are then! You could go to church and enjoy the singing even if you don't agree with all the religious stuff. Be like the old bell ringers. Do the ringing and dash off to the pub for an hour before the next lot! What do you think? You've always said you want to support Billy in the church." Todd's brain was in overdrive imagining going to church and choir practice with Billy. Eileen watched his face and smiled. She picked up her phone and wrote a text to someone. A couple minutes later, there were light footsteps running down the stairs. Scott appeared in the doorway. When he saw Todd, he went over to him and squeezed his shoulder. "Hiya!" he said. Todd stood up and hugged him. "Good to see you mate" he said. "Are you ok mum?" Scott asked, turning his attention to Eileen. "Yes love, but I was wondering if you would do us a favour. If Todd joins the church choir, he needs to be in Church for the Sunday morning service, but Evie is too noisy and wriggly to take." " No probs." said Scott. "What time do you want me to come up for her? Oh God ! It's not 8 o'clock is it?" Todd and Eileen laughed. "No. It's at 11." Todd said. "No problem then "said Scott."I'll bring her back here with me if that's ok as all Emily's stuff is here. It would be easier for me. Then you can come and fetch her after the service. No probs if it's past lunch time. She can eat with us, especially if granny is doing a roast!" "Granny does a roast???" Todd's eyes shone, looking at Eileen. "Well I walked in to that one didn't I!" she said. "I don't usually do it every week, but I suppose I could. We could all eat together and that would solve you not being there to cook yours. A real family Sunday dinner. That sounds lovely!" Everyone looked really happy! "Sorted!" Said Scott." If I don't see you before I will see you on Sunday morning then Todd." "Brilliant! Thanks very much." They hugged again and Scott went to the door, turning to say, "See you later mum!" and he once again ran nimbly up the stairs. Todd was so excited. "Mum, you're a genius!" he said, hugging her . "Billy was moaning that he would have to go to choir practice. Wait till he hears all this! I've got to go and tell him! Sorry. I must go!" He kissed his mum's cheek, remembered his unfinished tea, which he swallowed swiftly and headed for the door. "Love you mum, you clever old girl!" he shouted as he disappeared. "Hey!" Eileen called after him. "Not so much of the old!" Todd's laughter was followed by the front door slamming. Eileen was glowing at the thought of a family meal every Sunday. Life was good for Eileen Grimshaw!

Todd couldn't wait to get home. The house was quiet which suggested Billy must be in the study. He always knocked on the study door more out of politeness than anything else. He waited for "Come in" and opened it.  
Billy was at his desk with books and papers around him.  
Todd was disappointed. "Oh you're busy. " he said.  
"I was making some notes for my sermon"he said,"but I'll leave it now you're back" He immediately began to tidy the desk.  
"I'll put the kettle on then"said Todd and left, closing the door behind him. By the time the kettle had boiled, Billy had his arms round Todd's waist and his head resting against his back.  
"I miss you when you're out" he said. "Did you find out anything from mum?"  
Todd had almost forgotten that he really went to see his mum to get more clues about whatever Phelan was up to.  
"Oh yes. A bit. "he said. Billy went to sit at the table as Todd poured the water in to the mugs.  
"He is planning on building ten houses with this mate of his and making a million profit."  
"A million? How's that? That's a very big sum of money and presumably only half of the takings if the friend is involved too. And where does Jason's cash come in to it?"  
"Exactly what I thought. Jason's cash pays out for the initial purchases like the land. I did manage to say to mum that she should see the place and meet this man before she releases a penny of the cash though. I think she took that on board."  
Todd brought the mugs to the table.  
"So what have you been up to while I've been gone? Just sermon notes?" he asked.  
"I did put the t.v. on but there was nothing I wanted to see, so that just left the sermon notes."Billy said.  
"What did you used to do in the evenings before I moved in?" Todd laughed.  
"I really don't know."Billy replied. "What do you do when I'm not here?"  
Todd laughed again. "Youre always here!" he said.  
Billy's face changed. "Well you will get chance to find out now," he said. " I've finally had to give in to doing an evening shift."  
"Choir practice" said Todd, trying really hard to stay sad.  
"I really don't want to go," Billy said, reaching across the table for Todd's hands." I can't think of a way out of it though."  
"You don't have to" said Todd quietly.  
"You've thought of a way?"Billy was delighted and watched Todd in anticipation.  
"No I haven't thought of a way"said Todd and Billy's face fell. "You don't need one"  
Billy was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Is there room for another new member in the choir?" he asked, still managing to contain his excitement.  
Billy tried to understand what Todd was saying and then his face lightened." Are you saying you will come too?" he asked.  
"I do like singing" Todd said.  
"You have a beautiful singing voice"said Billy getting excited. Then his face fell. "But what about Evie?"  
"Mum would come as usual but she would stay with Evie while we went to choir and have the kettle boiling for a brew on return."  
Billy thought he must be dreaming and was about to rejoice, when his face fell again.  
"You don't want me to come with you."Todd said with a big sigh.  
"Of course I do. We would actually get out with just the two of us. I would love it."  
"So why the sad face?" Todd asked.  
"Because the whole point of choir practice is to sing in the service on Sunday morning and we tried Evie sitting through it and it just didn't work."  
"Well what if Scott looked after her for the morning?"Todd suggested.  
"Do you think he would?" Billy didn't look hopeful.  
"What if Scott came up here to collect her and took her down with Emily. We could then go to church every week and I could sing in the choir with you. Then we could go back to collect her, but while we were there, we could all have mum's roast dinner together as a family and then go back home!"  
Billy just gasped at him.  
Todd laughed. "I'm teasing you!" he said.  
Billy looked so sad he thought he was going to burst into tears.  
"Todd, that is so cruel! How could you do that to me! I thought it was a dream come true! But you're teasing me?? I can't believe you! You know how much that would have meant to me. You do still have your nasty streak after all!"  
"Billy, Billy! I haven't explained how I was teasing you! Not the way you thought! This isn't a "I wonder if..." This is for real! It's all arranged. Mum IS going to baby sit for choir practice. Scott IS going to come and fetch Evie on Sunday morning. He IS going to take her back home with him. We ARE going down to pick her up after the service and Mum IS going to do a family roast for all of us. Every week!" It's all arranged!"  
Billy just looked at Todd. His face didn't change and he said nothing. Now it was Todd's turn to look disappointed. "You aren't pleased?" he asked.  
"I er you we they ....What?" was all he could manage. Then finally, "You are really serious? This is going to happen?"  
"Starting this week! As long as you want it to!" Todd replied.  
Billy leapt off the chair and lifted a surprised Todd into his arms. "Pinch me!" he said. "If I'm dreaming, tell me now because once this idea gets into my head, I won't be able to cope if it isn't actually going to happen!"  
Todd put his hands on Billy's cheeks.  
"It is going to happen!" he said. "I will be at your side in Church every week. I hope that's what you want. If that's going to be too difficult though, with the old biddies I don't have to do this."  
Billy searched Todd's eyes "You don't share my religion and yet you are willing to be in my church with me every Sunday? Is this really happening?"  
"You will be the only one who will know that the words won't mean anything to me and I'm only there for the singing-'apart from Joyce and Iris, that is. Do you still want me to do this?"  
Billy could only nod as tears began to flow. He threw his arms around Todd, holding him very close and burying his wet face in Todd's neck. No one spoke. Finally, Billy broke the hug .  
"I love you Todd Mayhew-Grimshaw, so very, very much. Thank you. I don't know how to thank you appropriately. There are no words to describe what I want to say to you.,"  
"Well then, you had better start thinking how you are going to explain me to those who don't already know. I obviously won't flaunt it. You know that. But I don't intend to hide under a pew either!"  
"Of course you won't. How could I insult you after what you are doing for me! I won't be hiding you anywhere! This is me and you are mine. We come as a package. They will have to get used to it. And they will have to get used to my daughter too when she is old enough. This is the vicar and his family. If they don't like it, they will have to go! And I will have to hope that the church won't empty!"  
"Hey do I get to wear a...cassock?"Todd asked  
"Choir robes? Oh my god! Can I stand that much excitement? Enough! I can't take in any more. You're coming with me! Now!" Billy grabbed Todd's hand, leading him out of the kitchen door.  
"Where are we going?" Todd asked.  
Billy stopped and turned. "Really??" Billy said. "I want to thank you properly and there's only one way I can think of!"  
Todd laughed." Well it was all mum's idea really. Do you want to thank her properly too?"  
"Idiot!" said Billy. And continued to lead Todd to the stairs.

Scott was in Dev's shop, topping up on a couple items. Emily had a backpack on her back attached to reins. Scott had decided to leave the pram behind as he wasn't going far, giving her the chance to walk. He had decided she didn't use her legs much and it was time she did. He did appreciate the safety of the pram, however, as she was within reach of so many things in the shop. He was glad he was only picking up a couple bits and pieces. Dev commented that an extra hand would be so useful when dealing with toddlers, reminiscing on times when the twins were that age. Scott paid his money and was heading for the door as Eva came in. They greeted each other with a smile.  
"Did you get anywhere with that training we were talking about the other day?" Eva asked .  
"Sort of" said Scott." I went home to look it up but then I looked up what was on offer for computer training and I found I can do a masters course with a loan like a proper student loan which I won't have to pay back until I'm earning enough. That's where my real training is. I got my degree but then I went off to work. Being home with Emm is an ideal opportunity to upgrade myself. I'm still tossing up on the childcare thing. I don't want to.give myself so much to do that I can't pay justice to either, but at the moment I could probably get more work with that. They do come and check on the property though and I'm not sure mine would be considered ideal for other children as I only have two rooms and access to the bathroom. They might say that's not good enough. I wouldn't want to pay out and do all the work and then find they won't accept my home as suitable so that's that."  
"Awww that's a shame, but at least you found out about the computer thing ."  
I wouldn't have without you! I said to Sean there may be something he could do, but he didn't think there would be. I thought maybe he could do something more than what he's doing now." Scott told her. "I think he's probably quite happy as he is. He isn't really that ambitious is he. Mind you, having said that, I do believe there's a qualification for publicans. He would be qualified to run his own pub." "Really? You think that is possible? Landlord of his own pub. Oh I could definitely see that! Thanks again!" "And here's me still at the factory and the bar, the same as Sean." "Studying isn't for everyone is it. It probably isn't for Sean, but I'm at least going to suggest it, if I see it. I'm going straight home to look!" "Dada. Dada? A little voice was heard accompanied by some serious leg tapping. Scott had almost forgotten Emily was with him. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her head spinning round to gain a better look at Eva. "It's the first time I've brought her out without the pram." Scott said " And she's been really good.surprisingly! Emily stopped observing Eva ,and started tapping Scott's face ."Dada, sweeties Dada?" She asked. " Do you know?I think you can. You've been such a good girl. Let's see what you fancy" With a final smile at Eva, Scott went back to the sweets area and accepted the sweets Emily chose before grabbing two chocolate bars for Sean and himself. He paid for the extra items and then headed towards the door. "Byeee"he called. As soon as Scott got home, he sorted Emily and then poured himself a mug of tea. He began to search on his ipad for any information about publicans. It didn't take him long to discover a level 2 award for personal license holders.He gathered everything he could, ready for the first opportunity to share his finds. Sean came home from his shift at the pub. Scott was sitting on the sofa with his feet up, which he quickly removed. He put down the iPad and got up ready to greet Sean and make him a brew. "Oh what an evening!" Sean said before hello. "It's all been kicking off tonight! I really thought they were going to come to blows at one point but Steve managed to calm it all down. And there was Norris in amongst it all like a reporter taking notes and Rita trying to stop him. Oh and then Johnny came in with Jenny Bradley. They've been an item for months and no one knew! Fancy that! I mean! I didn't even know and I work with them! You should've seen Aiden's face when he realized. What a picture! I'm not sure about Eva though. Did she know about it? I'm sure she had her suspicions at least. Then this woman knocked over a glass and there were shards all over the floor. Health and safety I said!" "I'll put the kettle on,"said Scott and went over to the sink. Sean flopped down on the sofa. "I'm shattered!" he said." I've certainly earned my pennies tonight!" Scott turned and smiled at him as he waited for the kettle to boil. Suddenly Sean jumped up again . "Hark at me!" he said. " going on like this. I'm so sorry." He went over to Scott and put his arms round him, instigating a loving kiss."Hello."he said."And how was your evening?"Scott just laughed. "I'll just make you a brew"he said. Sean took off his jacket and hung it up before kicking off his shoes and returning to the sofa, by which time Scott was standing beside him with his tea. He too sat down with his drink and a packet of biscuits he had picked up at Dev's shop. "Oooh yum! Ginger nuts! My favourite dunkers!"he said. "What's Emm been up to today then?" Sean asked, trying to open the biscuits before Scott took them off him and turned the packet around. "We went over to Dev's this afternoon,"Scott said "And Emm walked. She was pretty good too. She held my hand all the time, but I had her on the reins and she asked for sweets without trying to pick any up. I must do that more often and get her used to walking. If she spends much more time in the pram, her legs won't know why they're there!" Sean laughed. "What a big girl!" he said."Well done Emmie! Did she go off ok?" "Easily. The walking helped to tire her. She was yawning so much I put her in early" "Day off tomorrow! My turn for bedtime" Sean beamed. "You really look forward to that don't you."Scott commented." "Of course I do. You don't realise how much I miss out on working in the evenings" Sean replied. "You really love Emm, don't you." Scott mused. "Of course I do! What an odd thing to say!" Sean looked at Scott. "Oh I see. She's not really mine! This thing again. It's all right. I've had that all my life!" Scott was shocked. "I didn't mean that!" he said. "I always think of her as yours." "Do you? Do you really?" Sean asked. "Of course I do!" Scott replied,"and she thinks of you as belonging to her just as much as she thinks of me. We are equal to her and that's the way it should be!" "Oh Scott. Thank you for that. That means so much to me" Sean said crawling along the sofa to kiss Scott. "I'm thinking we should have this in writing." Scott said. "I was thinking, once we are married, that she would automatically be yours too, but that's probably not true. I will look into it." "As long as you think it, I'm ok with it," Sean said. "You're the only one who matters." Scott smiled at him as he picked up the tv remote. Once he was in to channel hopping, Scott grabbed his iPad and with a final glance at Sean, he began to search for information.  
  
Billy and Todd had just finished the bedtime routine and Eileen had done all the dishes while they had been away. When they walked in she had the kettle boiled and ready to make everyone a brew before Billy and Todd left for their first choir practice. Both were excited and yet nervous, causing Eileen to tell them that it would all be fine. As soon as the tea had been drunk, they were off the sofa and milling around doing nothing in particular, preparing to leave. "Just one more pee and I will be ready to go!" said Todd diving in to the downstairs loo. "I'll nip upstairs then!" Billy said disappearing up the stairs two at a time. Eileen smiled to herself. She heaved a sigh of relief when the front door closed behind them. Billy and Todd set off hand in hand for the church. Billy opened the heavy door and they headed towards the chancel where a number of people were gathered in the choir pews, chatting and waiting for the organist to call for order. He came over straight away to greet Billy and Todd. "Thank you for coming, Vicar. "Said John the organist."I don't even know if you like singing, but I do know you have a good voice!" He then turned to Todd. "Er Todd I believe?" he suggested, holding out his hand. "Hello" said Todd, shaking hands. "Todd is going to join too if that's ok."said Billy. "Brilliant"said John. "Are you tenor or bass?" "Er,...?" He looked at Billy for assistance. "Do you sing high or low?" John asked. "I've never actually sung in a choir before,"Todd admitted. " I would think probably high though." "Let's sit you with the tenors then."said John and gestured towards three smiling men. Todd went towards them, daring himself to do his his nervous giggle, but he became distracted listening to John asking Billy the same question and hearing footsteps behind him. The men shuffled up and the two newcomers sat down in the pew. It was soon discovered that both men had lovely singing voices and everyone seemed really pleased to welcome them into their ranks, but neither of them could follow a tenor line in the music. Both had vague ideas of having the notes explained to them at some young stage in their lives, so they understood what was being said to them. It was decided that each should sit by one of the residents to have help in following the music and listening carefully to the person beside them. They weren't sure how well they were doing, but both men really enjoyed the challenge. Their mentors said afterwards that they had made a brilliant first effort. At the end of the evening, both were asked if they would be coming again and both said they would love to if the choir would have them. "How long before Todd can come and sit in the choir on a Sunday?" Billy enquired. "How about on Sunday?" Suggested John. Both Billy and Todd beamed at him. "Let's go to the choir vestry and find you a robe!" he continued, so Billy and Todd both followed John to the back of the church and into the vestry. There were robes hanging in different places around the walls and John headed to where several were hanging together. "These are the spares" he said, "So we need to see which will fit you best. Could you take your jacket off please?" The first robe fitted perfectly and John appeared from another section with a white flowing garment. "Now the surplice" said John. " I think this will fit ok." It did. Billy's heart swelled with pride as he saw his husband robed in his full choir garments and he then realised he was getting very emotional, so had to think quickly. "I'll just go and speak to the others if they are still here." he said. "Then I'll be back." John checked that Todd was happy with what he was wearing and then told him to put both items on a hanger and put it wherever he would know to find it on Sunday morning. John told him how lovely it was to have him in the choir and the vicar too. "Two for the price of one! I'm glad I asked him!" John said, looking very pleased with himself. "Once you both get the idea of singing the tenor line it will be amazing. You both have beautiful singing voices." "I have always loved singing"Todd admitted," but I've never really got past the shower stage!" John laughed."Well now you have" said John. Todd beamed at him feeling very proud of himself. "This was actually my mum's suggestion" Todd said. "Ah well. Mum always knows best!" said John. They headed out of the vestry door and back down the aisle to where Billy was chatting to two ladies. Billy automatically put his hand out to rest on Todd's arm as he reached them. "All sorted then?" he asked. "Yes all fine thanks,"Todd smiled and looked towards the ladies. "This is Joan " Billy said " And this is her daughter Stacey." "Hi," said Todd shaking hands with both. "Stacey, before you get any ideas this one is married!" the mother said, to Stacey's total embarrassment. John laughed. "Stacey is permanently on the look out for Mr Right" he explained. " She is my daughter, by the way." Todd smiled at her. "Sorry Stacey" said Todd."I make quite a good friend though." They both smiled at each other, embarrassing moment forgotten. They all headed out of the main door and Todd and Billy both said goodnight before heading off home hand in hand. John locked the church door as he heard Stacey comment to her mum. "Are they holding hands?" "Yes dear" her mum replied."That's the vicar's husband. They are married." "Wow" said Stacey" Lucky vicar!" "I knew you would be thinking that!" said her mum. "Let's go!" said John heading off towards their car.  
  
Billy and Todd flopped down on the sofa as Eileen set off to make the tea. "That was exhausting" said Billy. "Great fun though, with you being with me" He patted Todd's chin with one finger as he leaned in for a kiss. "And you went off and left me with the choir master!" Todd complained. "I had to!" explained Billy." It was seeing you in the robes! I was about to burst into flippin' tears!" Todd laughed and brought Billy into a big hug. "Awww!" he said. Eileen presented them with their mugs of tea which they gratefully drank after their thirsty evening. As soon as they had finished, Eileen was ready to go. "I'm assuming Evie was ok?"Billy asked. "Not heard a word" Eileen said,"but I did go up and check a couple times ." "Modern technology mum," said Todd."You don't need to check." "Modern technology it may be, son, but that still doesn't take into account my hearing!" "I'll walk you home"said Todd picking up his mum's coat and his own jacket. Billy hugged Eileen. "I can't thank you enough for all this, mum,"he said. "You have made me so happy, you wouldn't believe!" He kissed her cheek. "You wait till you see him in his choir robes!" "Oh I see! You're recruiting me now too!" Eileen replied. "Night night love. I'm glad you had a good evening. See you soon." "Wont be long," called out Todd. "Ok.Byeee" said Billy, flopping back down on the sofa with a very contented smile. He was still sitting there thinking when Todd returned. "You've been there like that ever since I left haven't you!"he said, glancing at Billy. "I have,"Billy agreed. "Evenings don't come much better than this one! Not for me anyway !" He smiled at Todd, reaching out a hand and Todd moved in to his usual position in Billy's arms. " Actually, there's something I've been thinking about now for days which I wanted to run past you." "You haven't been hiding problems again, have you?" Todd sounded a little concerned. "No,no. It's just something I've been thinking about, but the more I think about it, the more I'm convinced. " "Ok."said Todd seriously. "Why am I getting a strange feeling about this?" "It's nothing bad"said Billy."Well, I don't think it is. I've been thinking about the name, Mayhew-Grimshaw. " "What about it?" Asked Todd. "How attached are you to it? I don't like it. It's making something simple in to a nightmare. It's hard to say. It doesn't roll easily off the tongue. No one can remember it. I don't know why we did it in the first place. There is no earthly reason why I would want to protect the name Mayhew. What did it ever do for me? I would like to change all our names to just Grimshaw." Todd tried to take this in. Billy was worried as he was met with silence. "Say something, Todd. Please!" Billy sounded agitated even to Todd. Todd sat up to look at Billy. "Where has all this come from?" he asked. "I thought you were happy with the name." "So did I " agreed Billy, "but now I've been using it for a while I'm finding it less pleasant. I really would prefer to be just Grimshaw. What do you think? Think about it if you like. You don't have to say now." "You've obviously thought about it a lot."Todd said. "So we would probably have to go through deed poll now if you want to change it completely" "We could keep the names but not use the first bit and call ourselves Grimshaw.I don't mind that." Billy said. "Which would you prefer?" Todd asked him. "I would prefer to have the name changed but if that means money time and meetings I can go for the easy option." Billy said. " But if we are going for the name change, we might also change Eve to Evie officially, because Eve Eileen Grimshaw just sounds like your mother gone wrong. Evie Eileen Grimshaw sounds much better." "You've thought of everything!" Said Todd. "Oh no Todd. Please don't be offended. I certainly didn't mean to do that!" Billy said quickly. "Billy, no. I'm not offended. You want to change our name for mine. I take that as a compliment." "Are you sure? That's a relief if you are because offending you was the last thing I intended." "I'm very happy to change, if you are. It's an honour" smiled Todd. "You as a full Grimshaw and Evie too! Mum will be made up" "I would love to be a proper part of her family. I've even thought that if we have a boy next time, he will carry on the name. I don't know anything about your father obviously, but mum seems very happy with the name in her own right. She has made no attempt to change it." "I thought this evening couldn't get any better and you come up with this!" Todd said feeling overwhelmed."I love,you so much Billy may..... Oh! Billy Grimshaw! Does that sound right?" "When we get used to it!" said Billy." I'll make enquiries tomorrow. Shall we wait to tell mum until we get the paper work ?" "Oh yes!" Smiled Todd."She is going to love it!" Todd instigated a long loving kiss. "I'll make the hot chocolate!" he said when the kiss broke." I need another early night" "It won't be that early!" Said Billy, checking his watch and he followed Todd to the kitchen.  
  
Sean had just come out of the front door heading towards the factory when he spotted a middle aged couple he had never seen before, looking a little lost, so he decided to do his good deed for the day. "Hello"he said as he approached them. "Everything all right?" "Yes thank you ."said the man. "Actually, we are here to meet someone,"said the lady." Pat Phelan. Do you know him ?" "Oh I know most people around here" Sean told them. "That's how I spotted you. One moment!" Sean turned and went back the way he came, unlocking the door. "Pat?" he shouted. "Someone looking for you!" He left the door open and continued on his way to the factory, saying, "He won't be a mo!" as he passed the couple. As they stared after Sean, they were surprised when a voice to their left spoke to them. "Morning!" Said Pat, holding out his hand."Good to see you again." Sean scuttled in to the factory and immediately picked up his phone and tapped in a number. "Hello are you in the shop yet?... ah well you should be heading towards Phelan chatting to a couple just outside home. I've just left them there. . . No idea but they are strangers and they asked for Pat so I thought you might like to know..... No probs. See ya. Byeee. Bye" Sean continued towards the locker area. Meanwhile Todd decided to speed up walking down the road towards the florists. He turned the corner to see Phelan and a couple heading to the Rovers. He stopped walking and took out his phone. "Hello are you at work yet?...Oh good. Phelan is heading to the pub with a couple. Keep your ears open. It might be to do with these houses....Ok.ta. Byeee." Todd continued towards the florists, keys in hand, ready to unlock. Scott was drying glasses at the bar in the Rovers. The door opened and an unknown lady entered, followed by a man and then Pat Phelan. He ushered the couple towards a table and then came to the bar. "Can I have two beers and a glass of white wine please, Scott, the sweeter the better on the wine." "Ok. I'll bring them over." Scott replied and with a nod, Phelan went to join the couple. Scott delivered the drinks and went to great lengths to share them out. "Yours would be the first one built. "Pat was saying. "We intend to build one and make it a show house so that people can come and view it to know how the others might look. As it would be a show house, we will knock some cash off in respect of it being viewed if that's ok." Scott finished with the glasses and picked up the tray, before returning to the bar. The next thing he heard was Pat saying, " Would you like to come and see the site? I imagine,you came by car?" There was a reply Scott couldn't hear before Pat continued, "ideal. I only have my van so if you would like to follow me in your car, we can go there now. Would that be ok?" With that, Phelan got up and walked to the door. The couple both looked at Scott and thanked him as they followed. Once they were out of the way, he texted all that he heard to Todd. Todd was puzzled. There must be a site but it can't have been purchased yet as Eileen only told him yesterday that he was talking about using Jason's cash to buy it. He surely couldn't have done it that fast. That was a first lie then to the prospective buyers. Todd wondered how they had found out about these new houses. Pat must have advertised them somewhere. He took out his phone and thought of different ways to put his query into Google. After numerous goes, a grin spread across Todd's face. "Eureka! That could well be it!" he said, just as Tracy appeared from the back room. "What could be?" she asked. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just something I was looking for, that's all." Todd put his phone away. "Where do I go from here?" he thought. He soon came up with the reply. As soon as he finished work, he headed over to see his mum. As luck would have it, she was on her own. He got straight to the point. "Mum"he said, "Could you do something for me please?" "What's that?" she asked. "I know you think I've got a thing about it, but could you just humour me on this one?" he said. " Could you ask Phelan if there's any progress on the houses he was talking to you about?" "Why?" Eileen asked."What should I be expecting him to say?" "I'll tell you that later" Todd replied. "Todd," Eileen began. "Please mum. You know I have everyone's well being at heart here. As soon as you get a response let me know. Ok?" "I suppose so" sighed Eileen. " Thanks mum" Todd said, kissing her cheek as he headed for the door. "Was that it?" She called after him."Not even time for a brew?" "Teas's ready. Got to dash, but I'll hear from you later mum. Thanks for that! Byeee!" "Bye" said Eileen quietly, wondering what all this was about. .


	8. Out, damned spot, out I say!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really chapter 6 part 3.
> 
> Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion of this chapter.

Pat Phelan returned from the Rovers to find Eileen on the sofa with her feet up watching the TV.  
"What are you watching?" Pat asked.  
"My series that you don't like"she said and turned it off. "Anything exciting in the pub?"  
"No not really. The usual people doing the usual things and the usual chit chat" Pat said, sitting in the armchair. "I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to have an early night ."  
" What have you been doing to be that worn out? Is it all this house thing?" Eileen asked.  
" No nothing!" Was the reply." All at the initial stages at the moment. No point going any further .Got to.have evidence before people get involved. That would need the land too. Then some advertising. Lots of stuff to do behind the scenes

"So you aren't after the money yet then." Eileen stated.  
"Why? Are you waiting to give it away ?"Phelan asked.  
"Oh no. I was just wondering how far you had got with it all."  
"I didn't think you were very interested when I mentioned it before. "Phelan said.

"Well, it's Jason's money isn't it. "Eileen said.  
Pat's phone beeped, so he took it out of his pocket and read the text.  
"Ah. This is my mate asking if I want a pint in the Rovers. Would you mind?" he asked.  
"No, you carry on."Eileen said.  
"Ok. Thanks.Don't wait up." he said, grabbing his coat and keys and leaving .  
Eileen gave him enough time not to return for anything and then she too picked up her phone.  
She waited for the person to answer.  
"Hello it's me." she began."I don't know what you are expecting him to say.....No nothing has happened. He needs to buy the land first and advertise so that he can have something to show people... No... What did you think he would say? Do you know something about it?.....So What are you hiding? You must have found out something.....Todd!Tell me what you know...Of course I have access. I'm the main account person now Jas isn't here.....And what are you thinking it will find?..... That it hasn't changed of course.....No. He wouldn't do that. I trust him. Jason trusts him.....All right, if it stops all this nonsense!......Yes if it stops all this nonsense...... Yes ok. Bye for now. Byee."  
With a sigh, Eileen opened her iPad and brought up internet banking. She logged on to the business site and waited for the account to open. She started scrolling through the account and her eyes began to stare. She checked further and moved the slider up and down again several times. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She grabbed her phone again and tapped out a number. As she waited, she drummed her fingers on the table in agitation. The receiver said hello.  
"Get down here now!!" She said into the phone, almost shouting, before cancelling the line and putting the phone down on the table rather more forcibly than she probably intended. And then she had another look at the banking site. She waited. And waited. Finally she heard a key turn in the lock and Todd dashed in.  
"What's the matter?"he asked.  
"Why did you want me to ask about the houses? What had you heard ?" She demanded.  
"I'm guessing you've found something"Todd said.  
"What do you know about it?"  
"He met a couple this morning and took them into the pub for a drink. He told them their house was to be the first built so he would knock off 5000 because of it being a show house. Then he said he would take them to the plot and presumably let them see how it was so far. I wondered how these people knew about it so I started searching. I found an ad for the houses online."  
"He told me they didn't have the plot and no people were involved as they needed some evidence that it was going to happen before he could advertise.I've just opened the account and it's down by 15,000.!"  
Todd gasped. "How could he get access to it?" Have you at some point given him the password?"  
"I don't think so" Eileen said thoughtfully. "Oh Todd. It's looking like you are right. So what do I do now?"  
"What's the time with Jas? Can you call him?" Todd asked. Eileen checked the time. "Yes I.could call him. You think I should?"  
"You are down 15,000 and you are debating?"  
Todd sighed.  
"Ok ok. I'll call him now." Eileen agreed, picking up the phone yet again. She relayed what Jason was saying. He was doubting that Phelan was swindling him so Eileen asked how else he could explain the missing money. She had not accessed the account and neither had he presumably. Jason asked where he was so she told him that he had received a text from his mate to meet him at the pub and he had gone.  
"Text Sean." Eileen told Todd. He is working tonight. See what he can tell you."

Todd took out his phone and sent a text to Sean.  
"What's he saying?" Asked Eileen after a while.  
" He's trying to find out. Going to collect the glasses."Todd replied. Eileen nodded. She kept watching for a reply.  
"Anything?" "He doesn't know what he means, but he's talking about possibly building one house for real. It wouldn't lose them much cash. They have just shaken hands and the other chap is getting another round."  
"Build one house for real? What do.you think that means?"  
"Sounds like a scam to me! said Todd. " So they say they will be making ten houses but will actually only make one. I suppose the two who were here are the lucky couple who get a house. God help the rest of them !"  
" That's awful!" Eileen stated.  
"Typical Phelan!" said Todd. "Sorry mum, but he's never been any different! Ask Anna or Michael!"  
"Are you still there love?" Eileen asked into the phone. " Did you hear any of that?.....some sort of scam. Poor unsuspecting buyers. I can't believe it.........Right. What do you want me to do...Oh.....If that's what you want..... Yes I will. Yes ok. Bye for now."  
"He says call the police."She updated.  
"But you don't want to."  
"Can you blame me?"  
"No. So what are you going to do?"  
Eileen shrugged. Call the police?" she said.  
"If you're quick they might still be in the pub!" Todd pointed out.  
"You re loving this, aren't you!" Eileen threw at him. Todd raised his eyebrows.  
Eileen sighed. "Bang goes my happy ever after!  
"Mum, seriously? Happy ever after?" Todd raised his eyebrows again.  
"Ok.I will ring them now." Once again Eileen picked up her phone. "

"Hello, I would like to report a crime.... Fraud.... Yes.At the moment he's in the Rovers pub with his accomplice. ....Oh. Ok. Eileen Grimshaw...... 11 Coronation Street.  
Ok thanks. How long? ......'Right. Ok. Thanks. Bye bye."  
"They're coming here?" Todd asked.  
"Yes. As soon as possible. Should be within the next half hour. "  
"He could be home by then!" Todd said.  
"Tell me about it!" Eileen replied.

It seemed like forever, but two police officers did arrive to speak to Eileen. She gave them all the information and showed them the bank statement. Todd tried to add information but he was asked to wait and they would listen to him later . He even added in Michael Rodwell and Anna Windass as character references . They said they would go over to the pub and take them in for questioning, but they couldn't say if they would be held overnight although they stated that fraud was considered a serious offence. Eileen told them that Phelan is her partner and she didn't want to be here when he got back. Todd said that was no problem as she must come back with him. The police left. Todd sent a text to Sean saying watch out for action and then another telling Billy that mum would be coming home with him so could be please sort out the spare bed. Eileen called Scott and told him everything had kicked off and the police were in the pub as she spoke arresting Phelan for questioning so she would be staying the night with Todd. She then grabbed a few items and she and Todd left heading towards Church House. Todd sent a further text to Sean to tell him that Eileen was coming with him to Church House and to.take note of all the details to share as soon as he could .  
Eileen was relieved to get through the front door of.Church House. Billy was upstairs finishing off making up the spare room bed when they arrived. Todd and Eileen headed for the kitchen. Todd told his mum he was making hot chocolate. Would she prefer this or tea?After a little consideration, she decided that hot chocolate would make a pleasant change, so Todd made three. He brought the mugs to the table with an unopened packet of biscuits. Billy arrived and Todd put out his hand which Billy took and squeezed.  
"Thanks for doing that" he said. "Are the covers all ready to.put on?"  
"They're already on the bed. It's ready for mum to get in!" Billy said.  
Todd kissed Billy's hand. "Thank.you" he said.  
"So what's the update?" Billy asked.  
"Jason said mum should call the police so they came in to.get a statement and then they went over to the Rovers to arrest Phelan and friend! Now we are waiting for an update from Sean at the pub. They couldn't say if they will keep him overnight so mum is going to stay here just to be safe."  
"Very wise. " Billy agreed.

"Who do we know who can change a lock?" Eileen said. "I don't want him back. I think you have been right all along love, but I was too blind to see it. I don't want him near me and I don't want him near Jason's monrey either."  
"I'm sure there must be someone who would know how to do it " Todd said." We need it done in the morning." "I know someone."Billy said. "I could call him first thing in the morning." "Oh yes please love. I would be glad to know he can't get in to the place. Whoever it is will have to check with Scott though to give him the keys or he won't be able to get back in either. Oh! He's got work in the morning. I need to be there for Emily!" "I can walk back with you when I go to work."Todd said. "That won't be a problem." Todd's phone began to beep. "It's Sean" he said. "They were both taken away for questioning. That's all Sean knows." he updated. "He will probably be there in the morning when I go back then." Eileen said in a concerned voice. "I'll ask Sean to let me know if he hears sounds downstairs."Todd said. Eileen nodded as Todd wrote the text.  
  
"Would you like to see what's on tv?" Billy asked Eileen. "I would usually say I would rather go to bed. It's late for me. But I don't think I could sleep anyway. Maybe a little tv would be an idea. Don't let me keep you up though." Todd smiled. "We won't be going to bed just yet ." he said. Billy put the TV on and handed the remote to Eileen so she began trying to find something to watch. Billy sat in his usual spot on the sofa and Todd approached to join him, but his feet remained on the floor. "What's up?"Todd asked. Billy considered and realised that Todd intended to sit with him as usual, so he smiled and moved. Todd sat down and pulled Billy's arm round him, linking fingers. Eileen smiled as she saw this and thought once again how pleased she was that Todd had found Billy. She found a wildlife programme which everyone was happy to watch, until Eileen's phone suddenly rang and they all jumped.  
  
It was the police updating her that Phelan had been questioned but denied everything and his colleague pleaded that he knew nothing about the money. They were both now in the cells and there would be further questioning in the morning after which they would probably be released. Eileen thanked the officer for the update and added in the names of Michael and Anna just in case that hadn't been passed on. He said they would send someone out in the morning, before Phelan was released. When the call ended, Eileen rang Jason to update him and then decided that maybe she would try to go to sleep after all. Todd got up to carry his mum's case upstairs and check she had all she needed. He then moved back into his slot in Billy's arms, reaching up for a kiss and they continued to watch the programme.  
  
First thing in the morning, Billy called the odd job man who would be able to fix a new lock, so Todd phoned Sean to establish that Phelan had not come home. As far as he knew he hadn't. Todd explained that the locks were being changed, but Eileen would be down to look after Emily so she would be able to let them in later. Billy made tea for everyone and offered Eileen breakfast but she said she wasn't hungry. She offered to feed Evie while they ate theirs. Billy collected the post and separated one larger envelope. He stood behind Eileen and beckoned to Todd to come out into the hall. "I think this is the deed poll letter"he whispered. Todd put his arm round Billy as he opened it. Billy's eyes shone as he held the letter so that Todd could read it. They hugged and fell into a deep kiss, before Todd said, "I love you Billy Grimshaw" "I love you more, Todd Grimshaw!" Billy replied as they both went back towards the kitchen. Todd now had the letter in his hand. They both stood together in front of Eileen as Todd put his arm round Billy's waist and Billy then placed his round Todd's shoulders.Eileen looked from one to the other, confused. "Mum,"Todd began, "We have some news." "Oh?" said Eileen. "I've changed my name back to Grimshaw." he said. Eileen looked even more confused. "Allow me to introduce Billy Grimshaw too" he said. "We have changed the Mayhew-Grimshaw bit. Billy explained. "It really didn't work." Todd continued. "So now we are both just Grimshaw and Evie is now officially Evie Eileen Grimshaw and not eve. It didn't sound right as eve." Eileen looked like the cat with all the cream. "Oh that's lovely!" she exclaimed. "It certainly was a mouthful. I could never get my head around it!" Todd and Billy hugged again, before announcing that Todd must get ready for work, checking that Eileen was ready to go too. As Todd set off to unlock the florist, yet again, Eileen made a relaxing brew up in Sean's sitting room as Scott got ready for work. As he went out the door the odd job man arrived to sort the lock, so Scott sent a text to Sean to come down and supervise. By the time Sean went to work Eileen felt secure on the knowledge that Pat Phelan could not unlock the door which separated them, allowing him to just walk in to the house.  
  
Scott was upstairs with Emily and Eileen was cleaning in the kitchen when she heard thundering on the front door and her name being shouted. Eileen promptly phoned Todd, who left the florists with Tracy's blessing to protect his mum. He found Phelan as expected on the doorstep looking particularly irritated. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. "You know what's going on." Todd replied."You have been found out with all your lies and cheating and stealing AND fraud!You are not welcome here any more." "Well why don't you let your mother tell me that herself!" Phelan said, his voice slightly raised. "Ok that's not a problem!" Todd knocked on the door. "Mum can you let us in please." he said and the lock was turned. Eileen stood at the door. " I can't believe the way you treated me!" She said. "Michael was right all along, as was Todd. You lied to me about the houses and you were lying to the people you contacted because you only intended to build the one house didn't you. You told me you had not touched Jason's cash but lo and behold there's 15 grand missing from the account and I didn't use it and neither did Jason. I mentioned the cash, so you had an opportunity to tell me about it. Did you think you would be able to empty the account without me having any idea!" "Eileen I can explain!"Phelan began. "No you can't because I don't want to know! All I want from you is that you take all your stuff, because as from now, you are not welcome in my house. And for the record, I will not be changing my mind, so don't even go there! I will let you get your stuff now."Eileen opened the door and walked in to the front room. Phelan followed not daring to say a word. Eileen stood observing, with her arms folded as he gathered all his bits and pieces from downstairs, before moving his search up to the bathroom and bedroom . At last he had everything he could find and he was heading for the door. "I take it this is goodbye then" he said . "Thanks for the good times. I'll probably see you around." "Not if I see you first!"' Eileen muttered loud enough for him to hear. Phelan went out to his van with all his worldly goods in the black bag Eileen had left for him. He got in the van and drove off up the street. Todd came in to the house and closed the door as Scott dashed down the stairs. " That's it then!"Scott said'"He's gone!" "Yes he has" said Eileen quietly."I still can't believe it all happened. Todd , we are going to need keys cut." "I can do that this afternoon," Scott volunteered." I think I know where to get some. How many will we need?" "Four?" Suggested Todd." I like having my own key." "Yes that's all right" Eileen agreed going to her purse and giving Scott some money. "If that's not enough I'll give you the rest when you get back, if that's ok?" "Yes that's fine, thank you. I must get back to Emily" he said hurrying back upstairs. "And I must get back to work. Are you sure you're going to be ok mum?" Todd said. "I'll be fine love" Eileen promised."Off you go. I'll see you later. Bye for now and thanks for all your help. I'm sorry I didn't believe you sooner!" Todd kissed his mum's cheek. "See you later!" he said as he went off back to work. Eileen put the kettle on as tears began to fall while she re lived the last 24 hours.  
  
It was Sunday and Eileen was in the kitchen checking on the dinner when Todd and Billy arrived. Their family Sunday dinner was a highlight to everyone's week. It was a real family get together where everyone shared their news and this day was no exception.As they ate the meal it seemed everyone had something they wanted to say. Sean was first, as usual!  
"I'm doing well with my studies, aren't I Scott."He said."I'm really getting the hang of it now" "Hes doing really well."Scott added."He knows all the answers already anyway." "We'll be coming to your pub for lunch before we know it,"Billy said grinning Sean blushed. "Oh I don't know about that!"he said.  
  
"How's your course going Scott?"Eileen asked. "Good thanks. I've had my first assignment back and I was happy with the grade. Especially as it's s few years since I did an assignment. "Well done!"Said Billy. "I think I would find a degree course difficult now!"  
  
"What have you been up to Todd?"Sean asked. "Well we have joint announcements this week."Todd said. "First, we have a new name. Well actually I don't. We have scrapped the Mayhew-Grimshaw by deed poll. We are now just Billy and Todd Grimshaw." "And Evie is now officially Evie not Eve. So she's Evie Grimshaw now." Everyone made the right comments to the announcement and Scott added, "That's a relief. I could never get my head round the other one!" Every one laughed. "Don't forget about choir,"Billy prompted. Todd went red and looked very embarrassed."Oh Bill!" he said. "What's this then?" Eileen asked. "He sang a solo in Church today ", Billy said. "Oh!" Said Eileen." Why didn't you say? I would've come to hear you!" "Exactly!" Said Todd. "Billy, if he does it again, you let me know!" Eileen insisted. Billy laughed and nodded as Todd put his hands on his shoulders. "Nooooo!" he said. Billy put his arms round Todd and continued. "The next thing is Evie's birthday on Wednesday. Is everyone able to come to tea? We won't be going anywhere special." Everyone agreed that they would be able to come. "Would 5'30 be ok for everyone?" he asked and everyone was happy with that.  
  
" And what about Emily? What has she been doing?Todd asked. Emily beamed at him when she heard her name. "Shes been doing her studying the same time as me." Said Scott and she has been trying to colour in keeping inside the lines and she can do that now. She's getting really neat." Said Scott. "And she can play a little game on the ipad"added Sean. "Brilliant!"Said Todd. "Well done Emmie!"  
  
And then there's me!" Said Eileen. "What a week I've had! I finally discovered that Todd had been right all along and Pat wasn't all he was meant to be. Jason is totally shocked too. He is very grateful to you Todd. Without you that could have been the end of his business. I want to thank all of you for your support because you all got involved and you don't know how important that is to me. I may be on my own, yet again, but no one could wish for a better family!" Everyone made various comments about this saying she deserved their support because she was always there for them.  
  
Scott looked at his watch. "Right,"he said. "We are going to have to go. Skype time with the other family. "Give them my regards"Eileen said. Sean got up and Scott picked up Evie telling her to wave goodbye as Emily gave her a cuddle. "Busy week this week" Sean said."we are going to sort out the wedding!" Everyone was pleased to hear that news as Billy moved towards the sink followed by Todd, ready to start the dishes. Sean, Scott and Evie kissed Eileen and with a final "bye " made their way back upstairs to talk to Scott's family. Eileen got up to clear the rest of the table. "What a week!" She said. "I'm glad there aren't too many like that!" "


	9. Till death us do part.Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Scott tie the knot.

Emily was asleep in bed and Scott was making a brew. Sean came back into the room and flopped on the sofa.  
"She is so good the way she goes off to sleep isn't she. She's asleep already. "  
"We are very lucky."Scott agreed bringing two mugs to the sofa. "Most people seem to have a lot more problems."  
Sean took his mug of tea. "Might she ever have a brother or a sister?" Sean asked quietly.  
"Hold on!" Scott replied. "We aren't even married yet!"  
"No I know, but if we do have another, we wouldn't want them to be too far apart or they won't be able to be friends" Sean said.  
"No, you've got a point there " He agreed." We will have to continue this conversation before long. At the moment though, this is day one of the great wedding planning!" He picked up his iPad. "Ok. Let the discussion commence. You can start!"

"Oh. Right. Well I suppose the first question is where we should have it. They hold weddings in all sorts of venues these days but they are all expensive, so I don't think we want a castle or something do we?"  
" I would say not," Scott agreed.  
"What would you think about the church? Not really appropriate is is as we don't attend. It would be nice though. Billy could take the service."  
" Would you really like that?" Scott asked.  
"I don't know. " said Sean." I suppose realistically it should be in the registry office shouldn't it."  
Scott put down the iPad. "Sean what do you really wish we could do? I think you'll find we can't get married in the church anyway. Billy and Todd couldn't."  
"Ah no. I had forgotten that. Ok then. Registry office it is."  
"Who with be coming?" asked Scott.  
"Todd and Billy and Evie. Mum. Your mum and Jess. Who else?"  
"I don't have anyone else. What about Eva?"  
"Oh I don't know. There's Michelle and Steve too and I suppose Liz. I don't know about the factory lot. Possibly Beth and Kirk? But then could I leave out Sinead? It would be easier to have none of them!"  
"How about we have an evening venue. All of those people could come to that."  
"Oh yes! That's a good idea!"  
"So just the family at the registry office and invites to others for the evening. You could send an invite to everyone at the factory if you like. Then no one gets left out."  
"Ideal!"Sean agreed." Do we both want a best man?"  
"If you like."Scott said. "I'm thinking the girls will be bridesmaids."  
"Would mum have it any other way?"Sean asked.  
Scott laughed .  
"So who would you want for your best man?" Scott asked.  
"Does it have to be a man?"Sean asked. "I suppose it would have to be Steve if it does."  
"It doesn't have to be anything, Sean." Scott insisted. "It's our wedding. It's what we want."  
"Do you know who I would really like as my best man? I could say Billy or Todd but it would be very odd to have Billy. But that wasn't my first thought. Who would you want?"  
"I think we may have to have one best man after all if we both want the same person."  
"You know who you want don't you."Sean said and Scott nodded.  
"Who is it?"  
"Todd" Scott said."He's always there for me"  
"Yes I know. That's fine. You must have him. I want my own best man though. Definitely."  
"Who was it? You didn't say."  
"Eva,"Sean said quietly."Would that be dreadful?"  
"I think it would be lovely" Scott said."I get on well with Eva too. It would definitely be appropriate."  
"I will ask her then. She might think It odd though."  
"Somehow I don't think so" Scott said."Does anyone walk us down the aisle?"  
"Our mums?"Sean suggested.  
"Oh yes. Perfect!" Scott agreed.  
"Would you like Jess to be a bridesmaid?"Sean asked.  
"Oh I hadn't thought of that. Yes that would be so nice" Scott was really pleased with that suggestion.  
"I know I'm not religious and I know it won't be in a church, but do you know what would be really special for me?" Sean said.  
"Billy giving a blessing." Scott said. Sean nodded.  
"Would you want it about God or just a general sort of blessing?" Scott asked.  
" I would prefer general if he could "Sean said." It would be more appropriate."  
"Venue for the evening do. The Rovers?" Scott suggested.  
"Oh yes. That would be perfect."Said Sean." Would it be copying too much to have the meal in the Bistro?"  
"I'm sure Billy and Todd wouldn't mind." Scott replied.  
" What colour do we want? As our theme?"Sean asked.  
"Oh I've no idea!" Said Scott. "Do you have one in mind?"

"I'm thinking not red or pink"said Sean." Or any cold colour."  
"How about maroon?" Suggested Scott.  
"That's warm. And unusual. I like that idea."  
"Oh!" Scott was quite surprised that this was well received."You really like that idea."  
"Oh yes I do. So maybe cream and maroon? Cream shirts and maroon ties for the men and maroon dresses for the girls, with cream and maroon flowers.Mum is very good at things like that. Todd's wedding was beautiful."  
"It was indeed."Scott agreed."What colour suits?"  
"I have no idea.

"I expect it is totally impractical but cream suits and maroon shirts with white ties and maroon button holes. I think that would look nice."Sean shared" but I bet mum would have something to say about it."  
"Sounds nice to me." Scott said. "I wonder what she's doing. Have we planned enough to ask her opinions?"  
v b.s. "If you go down and find out, I'll nip to the loo and check on Emmie. Then I'll join you. Will we need the alarm or do you think we would hear her"  
"I think we could take a chance"Scott said. "I'll see what she's doing." Scott headed towards the stairs.  
  
Eileen was on the sofa with her feet up, watching tv and knitting something with a pretty green baby wool.  
The door was open, so Scott walked in.  
Eileen looked up. "Hello love." She said." Everything ok?"

"Are you busy?" he asked." We were wondering if you might be free to go over some of the planning with us."  
"Oh good!" she said. She turned off the tv and stuck her two knitting needles into the ball of wool . " There wasn't much planning for Todd's. Just the colour of the ties really. They wanted it completely simple. I imagine this one will be different! Sean isn't known for doing simple!"  
Scott smiled as Eileen took her feet off the sofa and Scott sat down.  
"What about you? Do you like fancy?" She asked.  
"I don't think so really, but we've agreed so far."Scott shared, as Sean dashed down the stairs and breezed in.  
"Hello !" he said excitedly."Have you started sharing yet?"  
No,"said Scott. "Not without you!"  
"Oh thank you" said Sean, perching on the arm of the sofa , draping himself around Scott "Fire away then Scott!"  
"We think it should be a registry office service, but Sean would like Billy to do a blessing type prayer at the end, if he would. Then if Todd didn't mind, we would have the meal in the Bistro. Then have an evening do in the Rovers. 

"Oh right. That all sounds good."Eileen approved.,  
"We would like the girls to be bridesmaids and also Jess."said Sean. We are hoping to have you and Marilyn to walk us down the aisle and we will have two best mans, men -sort of."  
" That sounds lovely."Eileen said." Do you have any idea of colours?"  
"Oh yes!"Said Scott. Eileen raised her eyebrows wondering what was coming.  
"Maroon and cream if you think it would go"said Sean.  
"Oh wow!" said Eileen. " That would be stunning!"  
"You think so?"Sean checked.  
"Oh yes. I can just see that. The girls could have long maroon dresses with a cream sash and cream and maroon flowers. And the same for Jess I would think, but without the sash. She would look lovely in maroon with her dark hair."  
Scott looked up at Sean with a huge grin as Sean tightened his grip around Scott's neck briefly.  
"What about the men?" asked Eileen.  
"We started with cream shirts and a maroon tie, but then we wondered about cream suits, but how would that look? A bit odd?"asked Scott  
"Hey!"Said Sean. "What if we had cream suits and maroon shirts and cream ties , but the rest had maroon ties with ordinary suits?"  
"Oooh!" That would be beautiful!" Scott said. "What do you think mum?  
"Oh yes. That would be amazing!" Eileen agreed.  
"The only problem though," said Scott, practical as always, "How accessible would all this be? We have to count the pennies."  
"Well, you can let me pay for the girls'dresses" Eileen said " and I would think Jess would agree to pay for hers. It won't be much to buy the men's ties, so you would only have to pay for your suits really"  
"So you think it might be possible?" Sean asked.  
"I don't see why not" Eileen said."Oh it would look lovely! I'm just trying to work out what colour shirt would go with it. You can't have cream. Maybe a very pale pink."  
The two boys' eyes were shining. Sean kissed Scott's cheek. Scott reached up, running his hand through Sean's hair.  
"So who have you got in the line up?"Eileen asked. "Marilyn and I will have to co ordinate. Either cream or maroon. I don't think I would look good in cream. I'm too pale. But your mum is dark so she could carry it off. Or maybe maroon suit with a cream blouse. That would look nice.Who are you having for best man? One each?"  
"Yes" said Scott.  
"Who will they be?" Eileen enquired.  
"Mine would be Todd" said Scott. Eileen smiled at that.  
"I would ask Eva to be mine, "said Scott."I wonder if she would want a dress or a trouser suit." Eileen gave this great thought but had no idea what Eva would choose.  
"It would be hard not to think of her as a bridesmaid if she matched Jess" she pointed out."Well, I think the next thing will be to ask Todd and Eva if they would be willing to take on the role and also Jess but I'm sure she will be pleased to do that, as will Todd. It's really what Eva would want to wear."  
"Sean looked at his watch." She's on the evening shift,"he said.  
"Why don't you nip over and talk to her then?" Eileen suggested. "Do I need the alarm or will Emm be ok?"  
"I'll just go up and check on her" said Scott and then it should be ok. Won't be a mo!" and they heard Scott nip lightly up the stairs. As soon as he returned, Sean was ready to go. "Won't be long!" he said.

Scott and Sean walked with arms round each other over to the Rovers. Sean went in first. They walked over to the bar and Eva came over to serve them . Sean turned to Scott. "Shall we have a pint while we are here?" he suggested and Scott nodded while Sean ordered.  
"Nice to see both of you out together. " Eva smiled at them.  
"Mum's looking after Emily while we come over" Scott said.  
"I actually wanted a word with you."Sean told Eva.  
"Oh right."Eva smiled at him. "What can I do for you ?"  
"Well, said Sean, having a big gulp of his drink." We are planning our wedding."  
"Ooohh That's exciting!" said Eva.  
"I know you are going to think this odd, but I was wondering if ... if you would be my best man!"  
Eva clapped her hands with the widest grin inaginable.  
"Really?Oh my god! How wonderful! You really mean that?"  
"Will you do it for me?" Sean asked.  
"Oh Sean. I would be honoured!" Eva beamed at him.  
"Oh thank you so much!" said Sean. He reached over for her hands which she gave and Sean kissed her hand. He then took both of Sean's hands and squeezed them.  
"The next question is, would you want to wear a dress or trouser suit?"  
"Oh. I don't know. Either really. Which would you prefer me to have?

"I don't want you to be confused with the bridesmaid but would you need matching dresses?"  
"Oh. I don't know. It sounds like it would be better to have a trouser suit. What's your colour?"  
"Maroon" they both said.  
"Ooh. I suppose you can get maroon suits. It would be trousers and jacket type suit, not a heavy man's suit wouldn't it?"  
"Oh yes" said Scott. "The men are going to wear black, just because it's easier really. Then we only have to buy them a tie and a button hole each. That will save a few pennies."  
"Oh yes. That's very important. Every penny counts when you're planning a wedding . I'll pay for mine so you don't have to worry about that." Eva said.  
"Oh are you sure? I should be paying for it really."Sean said.  
"I will definitely buy it myself."Eva insisted. "What colour blouse?"  
"Cream" the boys both said together.  
"Am I allowed to ask what you're wearing?" She asked.  
"Cream!" The both said together very quietly.  
"With a very pale pink shirt and a maroon tie to match the ties the others are wearing. " Sean continued.  
"Oh my! That will be beautiful!" Eva said, imagining it.  
"We had better drink up!"Scott said. "We only came over to see you!" They both started swigging back their drinks.  
"Ok then?" Scott said as Sean finished the last dregs.  
"Let's go!"Sean said, taking Scott's hand," and thank you once again for saying yes" he said to Eva as they turned towards the door.  
"My pleasure! " said Eva." Oh! When is it?"  
"Not sure yet"Sean said."I'll let you know when we've got a date." Byee!"  
Sean and Scott came back indoors, both almost chattering together. Eileen could pick up their excitement before she could even see them.  
"I gather she said yes."She said.  
"Yes!"the boys said together.  
"Oh good. What's next then?"  
" Todd" said Scott, looking at his watch. " Shall we go now?"  
"Why not!" Said Sean." No.time like the present !"  
"Mum?" They both said together.  
"Go on then " she Said.  
"Thank you ," said Sean.  
"I'll just gave a quick check"said Scott nipping up the stairs. He was back again almost as soon as he had set off." She's fine" he said." Let's go!"  
Eileen sighed, got up and headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on. 

 

Sean and Scott were soon up the road knocking on the door of Church House. Billy opened the door.

"Hi." They all said together." Come in." Said Billy. "Todd's in the living room."  
By the time they had got into the living room, Todd was standing waiting to greet them.  
"Hello,"he said. "Nice to see you. Shall I make a brew?"  
Sean and Scott looked at each other.  
"Just a quickie?" Suggested Sean .  
"Ok then. Thanks Todd. We can't be too long though. Don't want to abuse mum's generosity."  
Sean followed Todd into the kitchen, so Scott and Billy did the same. They sat at the table while Todd continued to make the tea.  
"Is everything ok?"Billy asked.  
"Fine"said Scott. Todd brought the tea mugs over to the table.  
"There's two reasons why we have come up to see you."Scott began. "We have started on the wedding plans you see"  
"Ah" Todd and Billy both said together. "You can start, Sean" Scott said.  
"Oh. We have decided to have the service in the registry office"Sean said.  
" So did we. It was a nice friendly place. You should do well there." Said Todd.  
"Yes I'm sure we will. I was wondering though if you would be willing to do some sort of blessing at the end of it. Not in your robes or anything like that and I don't want anything really heavy and godlike but, well it would make everything real to me if you could just say a few words of well wishes." Sean finally placed his request.  
Billy understood what Sean wanted..

"I do have some Indian blessings which would be suitable I think. I'll find them and see what you think of them if you like" he said.  
"Oh yes please."said a delighted Sean. Billy nodded." Your turn, Scott!"  
Scott looked at Todd. "Todd, I was wondering if you would do me the honour of being my best man. " he said.  
Todd drew in a breath in surprise. "Oh Scott! I wasn't expecting that!" he said. " but, yes. The honour is all mine. I would love to. Thank you for asking me !"  
Scott stood up, as did Todd and they hugged each other, each patting the other on the back.  
Scott and Sean looked at each other. "Job done!" Said Sean.  
"Indeed!" Said Scott.  
"What other plans have you got?" Todd asked.  
"Oh we would like Evie to be a bridesmaid!" said Sean. "Mum will sort the dress, if that's ok."  
"That will be lovely"Todd said, "but I can't guarantee what she will do!"  
Billy laughed. "Wander all round the registry office I expect!" he said.  
"Emily will probably go with her!" Scott laughed. "My sister will have her work cut out! She's going to be the other bridesmaid-although she doesn't know it yet. She would have a much easier job sorting the bride's wedding dress!" More laughter followed this statement.  
"What colour have you chosen?"Billy asked.  
"Maroon" Scott and Sean both replied together.  
"Ooh! That will be unusual." Billy said. "Lovely. We didn't really do much with colour did we Todd. Just the ties and mum's outfit."  
"We didn't have bridesmaids for a start." Said Todd, so not really much chance of colour. What will you want me to wear?"  
"A maroon tie, which we will get so everyone is the same. Other than that, a black suit. We thought most people have that and a white shirt I would think?" Scott said, checking with Sean, who nodded.

"What are you wearing?" Billy asked.  
"Cream" they both said together.  
"Oh wow!" said Todd and Billy together.  
"With a maroon tie."added Todd.  
"Yes" said Scott and Sean together.  
Todd and Billy looked at each other.  
"Stunning" said Billy.  
"Beautiful" said Todd."Maybe we shouldn't have done ours so fast!"  
Billy reached for Todd's hands. "Ours was perfect. Just as we wanted it" he said.  
"It was, wasn't it."Todd smiled at him, squeezing his hands.  
"Right. I think we should go."Said Scott." We can't take advantage of mum's generosity."  
"No. "Sean agreed."Thank you for that Billy - and for the tea."  
"And thank you too Todd," said Scott.  
"If you let me know how many you need, I would like to pay for the ties" Todd said. "I expect you will want to choose them though."  
"I expect mum will do that!" said Sean and everyone laughed in agreement.  
"I'll see you out" said Billy heading towards the door.  
Scott hugged Todd. " You're the brother i never had."He said quietly.  
"I wish Jason thought that way!" Todd replied with a smile, putting one hand on Scott's cheek." See you soon mate!"Scott smiled at him and left. "See ya!" he said.  
A few minutes later Billy returned.  
"Cream suits ay?" he said" I saw you turn green!"  
Todd held his arms out for Billy. "It will look stunning" he said. "I wasn't really knocking our day you know. It was absolutely perfect and I wouldn't have changed a thing, but.... hmmm. Cream suits!"  
"We will have to remember that when we renew our vows after 25 years!" Billy said, as they fell into a loving kiss.

 

Sean and Scott arrived home with no sign of Eileen. They looked at each other and Scott ran up the stairs. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Eileen peeping round the door at a sleeping Emily. Sean arrived behind him and he bumped into him as Eileen came out of the room.  
"Ouch!"Sean yelped and hobbled in to the sitting room. When he got there he turned on Scott. "That was my little toe!" he said. Scott hugged him. "Sorry"he apologized. "Cup of tea mum?" he asked.  
"Just a quickie then"she said sitting in the middle of the sofa. Scott went over to put the kettle on.  
"I was thinking earlier"she said."We need to sort Emily's bedroom soon. We have plenty of room so there's no problem there. Maybe you would like to decorate it for her. It's hardly a little girl's room. I could do with the bed though just in case Jason comes back, so I'm not sure how that will work."  
"You have a think about it then, mum."Scott said. "Emily would be fine in a room of her own now I think. We've also mentioned that if ever she has a little brother or sister it should be sooner rather than later so that they aren't too far apart in age."  
"Ooh another baby!" Eileen said beaming, " or would you prefer a bit older?"  
" We haven't got that far" Scott said." But Sean has never had the baby experience and I think he should!"  
Sean blushed. "Me with a little baby?" he said" How would that work?"  
"Something to discuss at some other time I think" Eileen smiled. "Thanks for the tea boys. I'll leave you to it now. Oh, I presume Billy and Todd both said yes?"  
"They did" smiled Scott.  
"And they turned green at the idea of cream suits!" laughed Sean."Goodnight mum."  
"Goodnight" Sean and Eileen both said together.  
"Well, "said Scott. " That was a very good start to our planning! Bed time?"  
"Yes I think so. I'm shattered!" Said Sean."Hey that's something I really won't miss about sharing a room with Emmie!" He pinched Scott's bum.  
"Hey cheeky!" Said Scott."You wait!!"

Todd had a secret plan and as soon as the date was set for the wedding, he set the wheels in motion. Everything was going as planned including the maroon ties. He kept to his word and was given all the information to go and fetch them. As soon as he received it, he contacted the store to order one extra tie. As soon as they were ready, off he went to collect them. He retained three of them and handed over the rest to Sean. Todd was pleased that his plan was going well!

 

The service at the registry office was going to be perfect. The registrar had been wonderful. They had everything as they wanted it from the music to.the vows to the blessing by Billy. There was to be a beautiful basket of maroon, pink and cream flowers on the table. The meal at the Bistro was booked for ten people, one of them being in a high chair. There would be one big display of flowers in the area they were using . Tracy had made this creation using maroon , cream and pink flowers. Leanne had organised the wedding cake for them. It would be covered in cream icing with maroon flowers and ribbons as decoration. There were balloons, maroon and cream also in the area.  
The Rovers had a beautiful floral display on the bar and once again, there were balloons in the two colours. A buffet was being served during the evening courtesy of the management as a wedding present to the couple . Steve and Michelle felt this a much more useful gift than a toaster. Liz was also on the evening guest list, along with all the people Sean really wanted to ask but they were determined to keep the actual service and reception a small affair.

It was the beginning of December as they had hoped. All the planning managed to come together. The day itself finally arrived. There was gentle winter sunshine and everything seemed bright and cheerful to match the day. Scott was at Church House keeping to the tradition that they shouldn't be together on the night before. Sean stayed at home with Emily. Billy reminisced over his wedding night all alone in this house while Todd went back.home into the hustle and bustle which was always evident at Eileen's. Scott woke quite early and was unable to go back to sleep, so he dressed in his clothes from the previous day and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and almost bumped into Todd who was just coming out. They made each other jump.  
"Oh god!' What are you doing up so early?" Todd said.  
"I didn't think anyone would be up yet" said Scott.  
"I wouldn't be normally," Todd said.  
"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep" Scott said. "Excitement I suppose. Why are you up?"  
"Er planning" Todd said.  
"Planning what?" Scott asked.  
"Something I can't talk about. "Todd said.  
Scott was taken aback by this. "I'll go back upstairs if I'm in the way. Sorry" Scott said.  
"No! No there's no need for that. I'll make a brew "Todd said." Let's go out in the kitchen."  
Todd went out to put the kettle on and Scott followed, heading towards the table where he pulled out a chair. Todd leaned against the sink as he waited for the kettle to boil, arms folded.  
"I'm sorry if I snapped."he said. "I didn't mean to. How bad to make you feel you were in the way."  
"Don't worry. It was my fault for wandering round your house uninvited."Scott replied.  
"Uninvited? You are more than welcome to wander round the house. I would want you to feel at home in my house. Not uncomfortable. That's the last impression I would have expected to give you!" Todd said, turning back to the kettle as it switched itself off.  
" The last impression? How do you mean?" Scott asked.  
Todd made the tea without replying and then brought them over, sitting in the seat next to Scott.  
"I have to be careful." he said.  
"Oh" said Scott, looking blankly at Todd, trying to understand him.  
Todd covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes.  
"Forget all of this."He said, taking his hands down. "Its a beautiful day! Perfect for the wedding. " he smiled at Scott, but Scott was still trying to analyse what had just not been said. Todd knew and regretted what he had said. He sighed  
"Ok" he said. " I care about you. I feel protective towards you. I always have "  
"Thank.you" said Scott."  
"I er just have to be careful when I get emotional. That's all. I would hate to do anything which could be taken wrongly .Todd explained.  
"I love Sean. He found me when I wasn't in a good place and he brought me out of it. I will always love him for that. He cheers me up, he makes me laugh, he's a wonderful parent to Emily. Everything is stable and I feel secure. Being with him has given me a home and an extra family in Eileen. And in you. Had none of that happened and you hadn't been with Billy, I know things would have been different."  
"In what way?"Todd asked.  
Now Scott felt he was the one in a corner.  
"Feelings"he said. With a huge sigh, Scott went for it. "I'm saying the same as you!"he said. "I know what you're saying. "  
Todd looked into Scott's eyes. "So you do" he said. Scott looked away. Todd put his hand on Scott's cheek. Scott closed his eyes.  
"This is the last chance" Todd said. "I adore Billy. You know that but........" Todd leaned over towards Scott and barely touched his lips. Scott's eyes shot open and he fell into Todd's. He put his hand on Todd's cheek and then put his hand round his neck and pulled him towards him. He also gave Todd a feather light kiss on the lips. They again looked into each other's eyes and opened up into a proper kiss which became deeper and then parted. They both took their hands down at the same time and Todd rested his forehead on Scott's.  
"I'm sorry"he said in a very low voice. "I just wanted to know what it would have been like. "  
"Me too"said Scott. "He looked in to Todd.s eyes. "And now I know" Todd nodded.  
"It could've been special" Todd whispered. Scott nodded.  
"I'll still always be there for you. If you need me ." Said Todd.  
"Likewise"said Scott. "You don't have to ask. God!"he said.."This is my bloody wedding day and ........"  
"This is my fault."Todd said "And I'm so sorry. I love my husband and I've always vowed I would never cheat on him, but at this moment, I would give anything to......."  
He put his hand on Scott's thigh and moved his thumb until he found the evidence he was looking for, before removing it. He nodded as Scott watched him. "As I thought" he said. Todd stood up in front of Scott.  
"Where are you going?"Scott asked.  
"Nowhere" said Todd, waiting for Scott to stand up too. When he did, Todd drew him into a tight hug and rubbed against him, placing his hands on his bum.  
"Don't let me do this "Scott gasped "please!" and he instigated a full open kiss, his hands on Scott's shoulders. He began to grind his hips.  
"I really want you"he gasped.He put his hand between them and measured Todd 's length with thumb and index finger. Todd groaned into Scott's mouth. He was only wearing boxers and Scott almost touched him. Todd broke the kiss.  
"This is what we do."said Todd breathlessly. "You are going to go straight up to the shower and do what you have to do. I'm going to go and wake Billy. If we carry on there will be regrets and it won't be the last time, I'm sure of it! What do you say?" Scott paused and nodded.  
"This way there need not be regrets. Nothing has happened."  
Scott hugged him and left for the stairs which he ran up silently. Todd grabbed himself realising how close he was to the point of no return and he too ran upstairs to wake Billy.

 

Eileen was wondering why she was up so early as she had hours before the service. She was sitting at the table having tea and toast and going over the things she needed to achieve before she left the house. Her outfit was laid out on her bed and so was Emily's. She looked at the beautiful full length dress with puffed sleeves and a cream sash across the chest and hanging in a tie at the back. She and Emily had gone shopping to get it and neither of the boys had seen it. She had told Billy that he needed to bring Evie down so that she could dress her as no one had seen her in the dress either. The boys had shopped together and had matching outfits, so there was no surprise there. The rest of the men had stayed with the black suits but the shirt was pale pink like the grooms'. They all had matching maroon ties. Eva had gone for a pink trouser suit with a darker pink blouse and the same tie as the men. Aiden had been invited as he was with Eva. So he also had a pink shirt and maroon tie. Seeing Eva and Aiden brought tears to Liz's eyes. "What will I be like when I see the grooms?" she said to Steve. 

After his long shower, Scott got dressed in his wedding outfit, apart from his black shoes. He went back downstairs and once again found Todd in the kitchen, phone in hand. "Gotta go" he said. "Byee."  
He went straight to Scott and held his arms out for a hug which Todd was glad to receive.  
Todd looked carefully into Scott's eyes." Are you ok?"he asked and Scott nodded.  
"I don't have any regrets" he said."You saved me, for the second time!" And he smiled at him genuinely. Todd kissed his cheek. "I will continue to do that"he said, ",because I see no harm in it. I've done it before, so I will do it again, if that's ok with you."  
"Perfectly" said Scott. "You are family to me and I love you as family."  
"If you ever return to that moment come to me and we will sort it. Don't make it into a guilty secret because nothing happened."  
"No, said Scott, ," but until I got into the shower I didn't realise how close I was"  
"Tell me about it"said Todd. "One more minute and it would have been a different story!"  
"Did Billy get a surprise?" Scott asked. "Didnt bother!"Todd replied, going towards the kettle. "I'll make you a brew. What would you like to eat? Billy is in the shower so he will get dressed then and take Evie down to mum's."  
"You haven't seen the dress either?" Scott asked.  
"A very heavily guarded secret" Todd said.  
"Talking of secrets, you are acting really suspiciously today." Scott said." Are you up to something?"  
With that, Billy came into the kitchen, his hair wet from the shower. He was dressed in his suit and looked stunningly handsome.  
"Wow!"Said Scott.  
"Oh my God!" Said Todd. "You are soooo hot! How will I be able to.look at that all day?" He put his arms round him and kissed him lovingly. "Are you nearly ready to go down to mum's?"  
"Yes. I've just got to sort my hair and I will wake her up."he said.  
"Have you got the blessing?" Todd checked.  
"In my pocket" he said.  
"Scott, here's your tea. Help yourself to toast or cereal. I need to get in the shower or I will be holding everyone up." Todd left for the shower and Billy set about sorting Evie for her big day. Scott sat with his tea, rewinding the day's events. He decided that thanks to Todd, he had no regrets but he was still able to love him as before, as a brother. 

 

Eileen was dressed in her wedding outfit and combing Emily's blond ringlets, which she hated.  
"Granny you hurt!" She said to her every time she tried to tame them. Today was no exception although today she was distracted by her beautiful dress. There was a knock on the front door . "Emmiie go in the kitchen quick and stay there till Uncle Billy goes. He won't be staying. He's dropping off Evie. You can help me get her ready then. Emily dutifully went into the kitchen while Eileen opened the front door. She took the pram from Billy, grinning at Evie and greeting her .  
"I'll take her from here, thank you "she said. "Not that I want to get rid of you, but I've got Emmie hiding in the kitchen so you don't see her and I'm not sure how long she will stay there."  
Billy looked puzzled. "I don't want you to see the dress yet!" She explained.  
"Oh ok,"said Billy. "You look lovely, by the way."he added.  
"You look pretty handsome yourself!" She replied. "Right. Off you go. Need to get this show on the road." "Oh yes. See you later. Evie.You be good for granny sweetie, won't you. See you later. Byee mum." "Bye love!" she replied. "Right little one. Let's hope your dress fits you.Emmie, you can come out now."  
Eileen and the two little bridesmaids were all ready and waiting when Sean came downstairs.  
"Oh my goodness!" Eileen stated. ",You look wonderful love. That was the perfect colour scheme for you and I can imagine what Scott looks like with his black hair." Sean looked in the mirror."I think I'll do" he said.

Eileen laughed. Then Sean spotted Emily and Evie and he gasped, tears immediately forming in his eyes.  
"Oh my god!" he said. "Who are these beauties?"  
"Me daddy!" Emily said . Sean crouched down with his arms out and Emily bustled along to cuddle into him.  
"Sometimes I can really see that she could be his actual daughter!" Eileen thought to herself.  
"Are you ready with everything?"she asked Sean. " The taxi will be here in 15 minutes and it's Steve so he will probably be early."  
"Yes I'm ready. There's nothing I need to take as far as I know. Just myself" he replied. "How many prams are we taking?"  
"Oh. We may as well take both,"Eileen decided. "You never know when a pram will come in handy."  
"Very true" Sean said.  
"We can put them straight into the boot of the car. We won't need them to get there" Eileen added."I don't have a bag for Evie do I?" she suddenly thought."Ah it's on the pram. Do you need anything for Emmie? Nappies, wipes, toys?"  
"Oh. Yes. I'll do that a minute!"  
Sean raced upstairs and gathered a few bits, returning down the stairs as a car horn sounded outside.  
"He's here "said Eileen."time to go. Sean, I am so proud of you. I couldn't be prouder if you were my real son!" They hugged and Sean kissed Eileen's cheek.  
"You are my mum!" Sean replied "In every way but blood!"  
"Come on Emmie love," said Eileen."Time to get in the taxi. Sean you'll have to help her in with that dress on!" Eileen picked up Evie, grabbed her keys and closed the door behind her.  
Steve whistled. No one was sure who he actually whistled at but they all smiled.  
"You all look stunning!" he qualified. "Sean, you look stunning! And you three girls! Well!!"  
"Flattery will get you everywhere!; Eileen said to him. "Can you get these prams in for us please"  
Sean was off to make the biggest commitment of his life!

 

By the time Billy had returned to Church House, having dropped Evie off with Eileen, Todd and Scott were ready to go out the door and beginning to wonder what had been missed because they were early. Billy decided to make a brew and headed to the kitchen. Scott declined a mug as he said he might need the loo at the wrong time.  
"Don't say that!"Said Todd. "Youre putting ideas into my head! I think I'll skip the tea too!"  
I don't know why you're nervous!" Billy told Todd. "You only have one job to do. You do have the ring, don't you?"  
Todd searched his pockets frantically while Billy laughed. He produced the priceless blue box and then put it back in his pocket. Just them his phone rang.  
"I hope you will be turning that off when we get there" Billy said.  
"Of course I will." he said. "Wont be a mo" and he shot out through the back door to take the call.  
"Do you know what he's up to?" Billy asked " I know he's up to something!" Todd returned, phone already in his pocket. There was the sound of a car horn.  
"Here we go then!"Said Billy. "Last chance to change your mind. It seems so odd not to have Evie here!" Billy went out of the door to the waiting taxi. "I've got the keys!" he shouted.,  
"All ok then?" Todd said softly.  
"All ok. "said Scott. "Have the beautiful day you deserve you beautiful boy" Todd said as he smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Get used to it. I'm not giving them up!" and he walked out to the waiting car. Scott followed, trying to understand Todd. He shrugged and closed the front door behind him. 

 

The first guest to greet the registrar was on his own.  
"Hello" he said" I'm here for the Tully wedding?"  
"Ah yes,"she replied." The service will take place in that room."  
"Ok thanks"said the guest. "I seem to be a bit early."  
The registrar looked at her watch." They shouldn't be long"she said" You can go on in if you like."  
"Actually I think I will wait out here if that's ok.,I might cause a bit of a disruption. Only my brother knows I'm here., The rest of the family think I am in Thailand"  
"Oh what a lovely surprise!" smiled the registrar.  
"It will make my mum's day!" The man said"although she will be made up about the wedding too of course! "  
With that the registrar looked out of the door.,"One of them has arrived!".she said.  
The guest, Jason, found a place to stand slightly behind a flower display and waited. He could hear his mum's voice organising as always and he thought she heard Steve's voice so he must be the lucky driver!  
"You go on in,"Eileen was saying. "Scott's here now.We are assembling in the entrance hall aren't we. Watch Emmie on the steps though!"  
In they poured, all busy sorting. He hadn't seen his brother's little girl but assumed that must be her. She looked so beautiful in her bridesmaid's dress. He had thought she was a baby! Time goes so fast. He noted how grown up the other little girl was. Sean's partner's. She was only a baby when he left. He felt a lump in his throat as he thought of the things he must have missed. Todd walked in the door and was scanning the room trying to find him. He must be more concealed than he thought he was. He moved slightly and Todd spotted him, beaming. Todd was due to enter the church first along with Eva and Aiden who they had met outside. He really wanted his mum to see Jason before they went in. He went over to her and took her arm. "Mum "he called and she stopped to see what he wanted. He produced a maroon tie which had been hidden in his pocket. "There's a guest without a tie" he said, holding it out to her. She took the tie and frowned at it, followed by a bigger frown at Todd. "What are you on about?" she asked and then she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.  
She put her hands to her face, tie included  
"No!" she said,"It can't be! You're in Thailand! I spoke to you last night!"  
"The wonders of a mobile phone! "Jason told her, hugging her. "I was at Heathrow. I'd just landed!"  
I can't believe it!"she said. "I just can't believe it."  
Scott looked at Todd. "That's what you were up to!" he said and Todd beamed at him.

Todd and Jason walked into the room together and sat in the front row on the right. Eva and Aiden were next, sitting in the front row on the left. As the registrar walked in followed by Scott and Marilyn, the music began. "You are my sunshine" it sang. The grooms both chose their own piece of music without sharing. This was Sean's choice. Marilyn sat beside Jason and Scott stood at the front of the chapel. Sean then walked down holding Eileen's arm and behind them Emily holding Evie's hand quite tightly as she was told she must not let her go and she was taking her duties seriously. Luckily Evie didn't complain. They both had a small posy of pink and cream carnations. Behind them walked Jessica wearing a beautiful full length maroon dress, her dark hair hanging in ringlets down her back. She carried a bouquet of maroon and cream carnations with pink roses. Last of all came Billy who sat in a pew behind the rest, ready to grab Evie if necessary.  
The service began. The words spoken were traditional and everything went smoothly. Then they came to the vows, which the boys had written themselves. Scott was first.  
"Sean, when I met you I was in a mess. I didn't know who I was, what I was doing or where my life was going. But you came along and everything changed. You gave me a purpose in life. You became that purpose in life. You are everything to me and I love you with all my heart. All I ask is for you to be by my side, helping me not to be afraid of the storms and finding that golden sky, because I never want to walk alone. Help me to be the husband you need me to be because my life wouldn't work without you ."  
There were a few tissues out in the congregation at this point, not least Eileen's. Todd casually wiped each eye.  
Then it was Sean's turn.  
"Scott, You are my sunshine and you make me happy when skies are grey. You do know how much I love you and you know my life wouldn't be the same without you. I want us to be together forever and a day. Help me never to take you for granted or cause you to doubt my love because I am in this for keeps. You and Emily make my life complete. This love of mine will never die."  
Todd came forward to open the ring box and Scott took out the ring which he placed on Sean's finger. Then Eva got up with the matching box from which Sean took the ring to place on Scott's finger. The registrar then said.  
"This is the moment when two become one. You are now legally married. Congratulations."  
Everyone clapped and Sean and Scott kissed. 

Billy came forward to the front and said,

"May the,warm winds of heaven blow,softly upon your house  
May the great spirit bless all who enter there.  
May your moccasins make tracks in many snows  
And may the rainbow always touch your shoulder "  
He lowered his head and walked back to his seat. 

The registrar then invited the grooms to come and sign the register with their two witnesses. Scott turned to Todd beckoning him to follow so Sean motioned to Eva who also approached the big table.  
The congregation watched as everyone signed and phone cameras began clicking around,the room. The two little girls had actually stood for most of the service. Billy grabbed Evie during the vows and then handed her to Jess to say his final prayer before taking her back. Emily only moved when Jess took her hand and led her down to Eileen who took her in her arms. Jess sat in the pew beside her mum. Once the signing was done, the final music began to play, Scott's choice, "When you walk through a storm." and the group began to walk back out of the chapel, Sean and Scott first walking hand in hand, followed by Emily and then Jess. Then Eva walked with Todd ,holding his arm. Eileen was next walking with Marilyn and Aiden with Billy who was carrying Evie . Jason brought up the rear. They all gathered out in the entrance hall to thank the registrar who said it had been a beautiful service in every way and she was honoured to have been a part of it. They hadn't arranged for an official photographer, so Jason with his phone became the main man,.sorting different people and groups to cover all possibilities He was going to continue snapping back.in the Bistro.They made their way outside.  
Sean and Scott got into Steve's car and immediately fell into each other's arms. Steve said he would take them on a scenic route free of charge to give them some time together. Back at the registry office, Eileen Marilyn and Jess got into the remaining car whilst Tyrone who was driving radioed in for another car . They then reached a problem of child seats. Streetcars had one and a booster seat. Small babies tend to come with their own! They said they would send two cars to accommodate the seats. Finally everyone got back to the bistro just as Steve rolled up with the happy couple.  
The meal was perfect. The atmosphere was the usual Grimshaw family cosiness which impressed Eva and Aiden. As the cake was cut, Eileen said,  
"No one told us your married names!"  
"I'm Scott Hannon."said Scott.  
"And I'm Sean Hannon." Said Sean.  
There was a general sound of approval in the room. Marilyn especially felt touched by this.  
While the cake was being cut, presents which has been left at the venue were opened and then Scott stood up.  
"I would just like to say something." he began. " As you all know, I come with an extra somebody and I would like to publicly thank Sean for being such a brilliant dad to Emily." "Here here !" everyone clapped ."I have a special wedding gift for Sean" Scott said and took an envelope from Todd, which he handed to him.  
Sean looked at the envelope. "What's this?" he asked.  
He opened the envelope and looked at the contents. His eyes widened as he re read it, looked at a smiling Scott and threw himself at him, his face buried in his neck, sobbing bitterly. Scott put his arms round him tightly and rocked him.  
"As you can see, this was a surprise" Todd said. "He has just been given official papers,to say that he as well as Scott is Emily's legal guardian. She officially belongs to them both and it's in his married name. " There were further kind words and claps, but Sean heard none of it. He was so overwhelmed. Scott led him to another table away from everyone and he sat him down.  
"You are happy about this aren't you?"he said..He was beginning to feel concerned .  
"Happy??? You have no idea!!" he replied. "I thought this was a perfect day and now this on top! I can't believe I've,got this! Oh what a gift" Then he started crying all over again and grabbed Scott once more. After a while, he had calmed enough to return to the group with Scott apologising for his husband , which earned him a round of "ooooh s " The staff then brought round the cake and the drinks for the toast.  
Todd stood up."Ladies and gentlemen, will you please join me for a toast to the happy couple Mr and Mr Hannon. To Scott and Sean!"  
Scott then stood up.  
"My job is to toast the bridesmaids and I must say how proud I was of them. Little Evie is only one year old but I believe she stood there for ages before she got bored . Emily is only 2 and a half but she stood there all the time and then there's my beautiful sister Jess. Thank you so much for gracing our wedding day. You looked a picture! So here we go- To the bridesmaids!"  
No one else wished to say anything so the speeches were considered done.

The afternoon continued pleasantly until people considered their next move. They were due at the Rovers at 7, so they could have a couple hours of quiet before it began, giving the staff time to tidy up before joining the festivities at the Rovers. Billy and Todd decided they would go home and give Evie some sleep time as she was going to be out again in the evening. They told everyone they would see them again at 7' Todd told Jason he was welcome to.come home with him but probably he would spend some time with mum. Jason thanked him for the offer and for helping him to get to the event. He hugged him and Todd kissed his cheek. Billy then hugged him too before saying goodbye to the grooms.  
"Its a bit mad really, as we will see you again in a couple hours "said Billy, "but there we go. "Billy hugged Sean and then Scott and went to collect his daughter from granny Eileen ready to.put her in the pram. Todd hugged Sean and kissed his cheek "Sean mate. I'm made up for ya" he said."Have a long life together!" He then turned to Scott. Sean had already gone off to talk to someone else and it was just the two of them. Scott put his arms round Todd's neck."Thanks for today " He said. " The best Best Man ever. I wondered for a minute if I'd made a mistake with the adoption certificate, but it turned out to be ok in the end."  
Todd put his hands on Scott's waist. "Yeah,"he said" it did seem a bit hit or miss initially, but it was all good. And Evie was brilliant and as for Emily! To stand there all that time! Anyway. "Todd rested his forehead on Scott's and kissed his nose."Love you brother" he said.  
"Love you too"said Scott and they moved apart.  
Todd headed for Billy and Evie preparing to leave. Scott followed him with his eyes. He still knew he must be careful when he was with him.  
Sean was putting Emily into her pram as she gave a big yawn. She put her arms around Sean's neck.  
"Tired daddy" she said. "Little girl you 've had a busy day!" he said, cuddling her and swaying gently with her " And do you know, we are off to a party tonight in the pub but because of the wedding, you're allowed to come!"  
"In the pub? Where you work ?" she said. "Uhuh!" Sean said. "Oooh!" Emily was impressed."So what we are going to do, we are heading home and you are going to have a couple hours in your cot for a snooze and then we will put your bridesmaids dress back on and go to the party in the pub. Will that be good?" "Hmmmm" she said sleepily,. Snuggling in to Sean's neck.  
"Shall daddy carry you home or pram?" Sean asked.  
"Carry"said a very sleepy voice. "Okies"said Sean .Scott was chatting to his mum. Jess was watching Sean and Emily. "I think we should go soon"she said to.her mum and brother. Emily is just about asleep"  
"Oh my! "Scott said "Yes indeed!" He rushed over to Sean and Emily.  
"Sean," he said "Let me put her in the pram."  
"Its ok" Sean replied. "She really wanted me to carry her"  
Scott nodded and started gathering up gifts to put under and in the pram. Steph brought over the boxed up wedding cake which was going over to the Rovers for the evening crowd. It joined everything on the pram. Scott had a good look round as people were gathering their belongings and nothing seemed to be left.  
He checked his mum and Jess would be coming to the upstairs sitting room with them and he put his arm round Sean. "Shall we go,?" he said and Sean nodded." Are you sure you're going to be ok carrying her home?" he asked again. Sean nodded, so Scott did the same .  
Scott remembered Eva and went over to her .  
"Many thanks to a beautiful best man. " he said and they hugged. "It was a pleasure"she said."it was such a lovely service. Perfect!"  
"I'm glad you liked it " he said and put out his hand to shake Aiden's ." Thanks for coming " he said. ," See you in the Rovers later.,I must go. Emily will be getting heavy! I'm sure Sean will speak to you later. He's a bit tied up at the moment."  
Scott took the pram handle in one hand and put his other arm round Sean "Let's go," he said  
Aiden and Eva stayed on in the bistro but everyone else walked with Eileen back to number 11.

At 7pm, the family walked in to the Rovers to cheers and whistles. They were all still wearing their wedding outfits. Sean and Scott walked in first hand in hand.Billy and Eileen each had prams although Emily was helping Eileen to push it. As both were employed in the pub , the grooms were both known by lots of people who made them both feel like celebrities. Even Scott seemed unfazed by it all, although being much more of an introvert than Sean, he had not been looking forward to it. He was never keen on being in the limelight. Many wanted to pat them on the back and buy them drinks. The atmosphere was happy and welcoming and Eva had put herself in charge of the record machine either personally or sending Aiden as a runner! Most of the factory team were there and all the bar staff plus a few older locals such as Rita and even Norris as Sean had a great respect for Rita. She was a regular in the pub so he knew her quite well . She had never made him feel awkward and always had a kind word and a smile. To Sean, kind smiles were worth their weight in gold. He had had plenty of experience of other looks throughout his life. Sean sat Marilyn with Rita as she thought they would get on well and indeed they did.

It was around 8'30pm that the buffet became available. It was really for the wedding guests but they didn't say to anyone that they couldn't have any. It was while the family were engrossed in selecting tasty morsels that Eva alerted Steve that a potential problem had walked in the door. Pat Phelan, presumably unaware that this was the wedding day, had come in for his regular pint. Steve approached him straight away.  
"Hi mate" Steve greeted him."A bit of a problem here this evening. It's Sean's wedding day and all the family are here celebrating. I really don't want anything to spoil Sean's wedding day.""Oh right. "Said Pat.,"I don't want that either, so I'll just have a pint and be on my way."  
Steve had hoped he would forego the pint, but decided he should pour it for him.as he was quite entitled to have a pint in his local. Hopefully the family would remain busy with the food long enough for him to drink up and leave.

Steve passed him a pint and noticed that he was looking around and taking in who was involved in the wedding. The boys had asked all who were invited to the evening do to wear something maroon and they had provided silk flowers. Steve was hopeful that Phelan would be able to have his drink and leave unnoticed. Suddenly he was aware of shouting in the area where the food was laid. Jason had spotted Phelan and Todd was trying to stop him charging across the bar.Billy was at his side in seconds and Eileen was shouting.  
"Pat you should leave" Steve said anxiously.,  
"Why? I am just having a quiet drink,"he replied.  
Eileen was standing in front of Jason.  
"Come on love "she said. " This is Sean and Scott's wedding day. This is not the time nor the place."  
"That cheating bastard stole my money!"he announced." Everything in the pub went quiet except for the music machine. Sean came and stood beside Eileen.  
"Jas, please don't do this now. Today is meant to be about love and peace." he pleaded.  
"That man doesn't know the meaning of either! " he shouted. "He told me he was there for me. He said he would look after the business and all the time he was lying to get his hands on my dad's money. Michael knew, didn't you Michael, but I was too taken in to see it! He's the scum of the earth!.Someone needs to punch his lights out!"  
All this time Todd and Billy were trying to restrain him but he seemed to be gaining strength  
"Pat I'm asking you again to leave! Steve said. "I will replace your beer on the house next time you come in."  
"I've done nothing wrong Steve" Phelan protested . "If anyone should be removed it's the one who's making all the noise!" Liz was now standing beside Phelan. .

"No one is saying you have done anything wrong but at the moment, there is a situation brewing of which you, whether you are making a noise or not, happen to be the instigator and as this is upsetting a wedding function I am politely asking you to leave."she said, "before I call the police! "  
With a glare,Phelan swallowed the rest of his pint before leaving the pub.  
There were mutters all round the pub as people took on board what had been said. Todd and Billy were still restraining Jason, who was glaring at the door Phelan had walked through. "Let it go for now, Jas," Todd said."There will be time for that later. Let Sean enjoy his wedding. Please !"  
Todd felt Jason relax a little and he nodded. He and Billy slowly released him as he stayed rooted to the spot.  
"Let's replace the food you lost "Todd said.  
"I seem to have lost my appetite,"Jason replied.  
"I'm sorry Sean" he said putting his hand on Sean's shoulder.  
"Do you want to go home love?" Eileen asked.  
"I've already spoilt the evening," he said. "I suppose that would be the fairest thing to do."  
"But you've come so far to be at the wedding!"Sean sounded so disappointed.  
"And I was at the service and the dinner and half of this, so that's not too bad."he said.  
"Sean, why don't Jason and I go on home and take Evie and Emily.I can put Emily to bed the same time. She's looking really tired"  
Sean looked at Emily sitting with granny Marilyn, her head on her shoulder and he had to agree. She did look ready for bed. She has had a big day.Scott was now standing beside him, having heard Eileen's suggestion.  
"That's a good idea, love, he said. "Jason's not going anywhere. You can catch up tomorrow -As long as mum doesn't mind." Scott looked at Eileen realising that she would miss out.  
"I've had a wonderful day. Everything has been beautiful. I can go home now and enjoy putting my granddaughter to bed and have a brew and a catch up with my son!"she replied. "That doesn't sound that bad to me! What do you say, Jas?"  
Jason had calmed down and was feeling that he probably would be better off at home with a brew. He nodded to his mum before once again turning to Sean .  
"Sean mate, sorry." He hugged him and then turned to Scott. "We will have a proper catch up tomorrow mate,"he said. "Will that be ok? No hard feelings?"  
"Of course not. I will see you tomorrow"he said as Jason hugged him.  
"Ok then mum. Let's go" He looked around the pub. "I'm sorry everyone, he said. He heard people's voices, reflecting concern for him and shock at Phelan and sympathy for Eileen and the grooms. Eileen had gone over to Marilyn to get Emily ready to leave, telling Marilyn she was welcome at number 11 when the do finished, or if she got bored. Marilyn said she would give her a half hour to sort things with Jason and she would be over.Evie had been giggling with Rita for a while and she seemed reluctant to hand her over, saying what a beautiful little girl she was. Eva had brought out the two prams from the back room and Eileen strapped Evie into hers. She asked Emily if she wished to walk or ride and proceeded to help her into her pram and strap her in.  
Sean and Scott were at her side when she stood up. Sean hugged her..

"I don't want you to leave mum, he said, hugging her.  
"Don't worry love. I wil be waiting to hear about the rest of the evening when you come home. "  
She broke the hug to see tears spilling from Sean's eyes.  
"Oh come on love. Don't let it spoil your evening. Enjoy the rest of it."  
Sean felt Scott's arm round his waist and he turned to him hugging him tightly and burying his face in his shoulder.  
Scott put his hand out to Eileen.  
"I'll see you later mum,"he said "And thanks for everything." Eileen kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later,"she said. "Enjoy the rest of the evening." followed by, " Jason, you can push Evie. Let's go."  
Aiden rushed to hold the door for them as they left and Jason thanked him as they set off home.  
Eva had stopped the music but she now pressed the button and the music machine sprang to life. The evening was back on track. Sean went to wash his face and rejoined Scott talking to Todd about the hiccup in events. Scott held out his hand for Sean's and he squeezed it. Sean smiled at him,  
"I didn't actually get any food,.did you?"he said. Sean gestured that he hadn't. " Well let's see what's there then shall we? he said, leading the way.  
Billy was now beside Todd.  
"Are we all sorted? he asked.  
"I hope so,"said Todd."I didn't get any food either, "he said. "Shall we?" He held his hand out to Billy and they went over to sample the food.  
Having filled their plates, Sean and Scott found a table and sat down. Billy and Todd joined them. Then the drinks for Sean and Scott began to pour in and they didn't like to refuse anyone. Billy suggested to Todd that they might have one each to carry home and Todd reckoned it was more than likely. They both stayed close all evening to keep an eye on them. Liz hadn't asked for a bar extension so she rang the last orders bell at the usual time. Sean and Scott managed to say goodnight to the final guests before wrapping themselves around each other and muttering sweet nothings and thrusting tongues down each other's throats. Todd laughed with Billy as he took photographs to show Sean in the morning. This show of affection was far out of his comfort zone, despite everything else about him being so demonstrative. Scott too would never dream of doing this in a sober state. Todd told Liz that they would wait until the bar was empty and then take them home.  
Once the last person had left, Todd and Billy stood up preparing to remove Sean and Scott from the table.Billy tried first with Sean and managed to yank him out with Todd's help, before looking at Scott and wondering how they could cope with him too. Now that Sean was walking, Billy decided to continue walking with him towards home and hand him over to the rest of the family before coming back to help with Scott. Todd sat in at the table with Scott trying to talk him out of his drunken state.  
Immediately Scott draped himself over Todd, telling him he loved him. Michelle,who went past whilst finishing the table cleaning laughed at him.  
"He's well out of it!"she giggled.  
"Scott, it's me. Todd! It's not Sean!" Todd tried to tell him.  
"Sean!"Scott said, trying to kiss Todd. "Awwww come on! Whassa madder?" He put his hand on Todd's cheek.  
"I love you man!"he said.  
Todd played with Scott's hair. "Come on Scott. We have to try to walk you home in a minute !"  
"Todd!"Scott said softly. "Where's Sean?"  
Billy is walking him home" Todd said. "Then he will come back and help me to get you home."  
"I had lots of drinkies Todd, "he said .  
"Yes you did."Todd agreed.  
At this point the bar staff were all out at the back, having ferried out the rest of the food. Todd and Scott were on their own in the pub.  
Scott grabbed Todd's face and gave him a full kiss, his tongue half way down his throat. Todd should have refused but he didn't. Then Scott's hand fell into Todd's lap,grabbing anything he could find.  
"Thank God for suit trousers!"Todd thought, but Scott was being really heavy handed and he could feel his fingers moving and grabbing. He was responding. He knew Billy would be back soon and he hoped he would be in time.Scott, totally oblivious, still sucked on Todd's tongue. Todd kept his hands to himself so that anyone coming along could see this was not instigated by him. At that moment, Scott's hand left Todd and he noticed to his horror that Scott was about to open his own flies.  
He broke the kiss,and put his hand on Scott's.  
" No! You can't do that !You're in the pub !. Take your hand away.

Todd removed both of Scott’s hands and held them. “Scott look at me," he said.” Come on!"  
Just at that moment Billy came in.  
“Sorry for the delay" he said. “Sean was sick everywhere. What a state to be in! I’ve never b... oh my god. Look at him! He's probably worse!”  
“He doesn’t know what he’s doing!”Todd said" and he thinks I’m Sean. He is just a bit fruity!”  
“ What was he doing?”Billy asked .  
“oh nothing much, but he was calling me Sean. “  
Did he er try to....”  
“He’s harmless" Todd said. “Let’s try to get him home.  
It took a while but they finally managed to prise Scott out from the seat and onto his feet.  
Once standing with his arm round both of their shoulders, being supported and held on to very tightly, he looked at Billy. “Awww Billy”he said" Hellooo!” and he kissed his cheek. Billy laughed and said,  
“Oh dear Scott. I don’t think youre going to remember much of this in the morning !Well I hope you’re not!”  
“You’re lovely Billy!” he said. "You’re a lovely man ."and he gave him yet another kiss on the cheek. Once they reached the pub door which Steve held open for them, a blast of cold air hit Scott and he shivered. “Brrrrrrrrr! Cold! "he said.  
“ That’s because we are outdoors now. "Billy said.  
“Where’s Todd?”Scott asked.  
“I'm over here !" Todd said. "Under your other arm." Scott giggled. "Aww Toddy!” he said.  
"Toddy?”Billy and Todd said together. “Hehe.Toddy” Scott said again.  
“Steve mate, many thanks for tonight!” Todd said as they cleared the door. Someone will be in touch soon to thank you all properly. Brilliant evening."  
“I think everyone enjoyed it" Steve said,."Oh they did! Todd said

"I'm sorry about Phelan,"he said. "Couldn't be helped. I don't think it did much for poor old Pat's reputation though!"  
"What a bastard!" Steve said."I never thought he was like that!"  
"Well now you know - and everyone else within a five mile radius! I must get Scott home. See you soon and thanks again to you and your mum and all the staff"  
"Our pleasure! Good night" he said. And he closed and locked the pub doors.  
Todd and Billy set off walking home with Scott.  
"Scott, try to move your feet!" Todd said  
"Toddy! I love you Toddy!" he said. He tried to reach Todd's lips but couldn't get at them. "Kiss me toddy!" He said.  
"Let's just concentrate on getting you home shall we?" Todd said as Billy eyed him suspiciously.

They decided in the end that it would be much easier to carry Scott so they crossed arms and managed to sit him on them. Neither had done this since they were at school, but somehow they managed to get to the front door without dropping him. Eileen opened the door for them and they tried to work out how to get Scott up the stairs, but Eileen said don't bother. Leave him on the sofa. Which is what they did. Evie was awake and playing with Jess, so they agreed to a quick brew and brief re cap of the day. When the tea was gone, they were ready to leave and Marilyn called a taxi to get back to the Travelodge. There were hugs all round with the usual arrangement to meet up for lunch in the Bistro next day and then Eileen and Jason had the place to themselves, apart from Sleeping Beauty on the sofa!  
Billy and Todd hurried up the road, with Todd pushing Evie and Billy with his arm around Todd's shoulders. They walked quite briskly and were virtually in silence as the temperature had dropped immensely and they were concerned that Evie was not wrapped warmly enough. On reaching Church House, Todd got Evie ready for bed whilst Billy sorted her milk and two mugs of hot chocolate which he took upstairs. Evie went straight to sleep after her milk and Todd and Billy were soon sitting up in bed with their bedtime drinks. Once the drinks had gone, Billy took hold of Todd's hand.  
" Everything is ok with us isn't it?"he asked.  
Todd was taken by surprise.  
"Oh my! Yes of course! What made you say that?" Todd asked in return.  
" Scott." Billy said.  
A lump formed in Todd's throat, which he obviously had to disguise.  
"What about Scott?" he asked.  
" He thinks a lot of you."Billy stated.  
" What, tonight? He was drunk, Bill" he said.  
"Drink Is known to loosen the tongue!" Billy said. "Many a true word and all that."  
Todd put his arms out to Billy who hugged him back.  
"I do love Scott and he loves me. It's some sort of bond we have had for some time,.although I'm not sure where it came from. He is like a brother to me, one I can actually get on with and share things with, which I never could with Jason. He feels the same way. But I am not in love with him. That is solely saved for you. You are my husband and I would never ever want to change that. I still feel exactly the same as I did when we made our vows. Whatever you see in Scott and me, will never rock my love for you. I'm glad this has come up actually because I have been concerned about how close I feel to him and I wouldn't want to change that. Now you know about it I won't worry about it. I don't have many friends and Scott is very important to me. I wouldn't have wanted to have to stop being with him. But that is as long as you understand what I am saying. I have tried to describe it as honestly as I can. "  
"I would love to have a brother I can really connect with."Billy said. ,"Scott is very easy to get on with. He is a lovely lad. My Lee? Well you know what he is like. I can't honestly say he is a mate. He has been such a worry in the past and then recent events haven't helped. We aren't close even though he is definitely my brother and I could go to the ends of the earth and back for him without question if I had to. As long as you promise me that I shouldn't feel threatened by Scott in any way, then that's fine. I'm happy. But, if something happens that you can't avoid I will say now I would far rather you told me than let it fester and destroy our marriage. You still don't really know how important you are to me. Will you please promise me that? If you kiss him or, I don't know, find yourself involved in something heavier, I will need to know. You know me and secrets!"  
" Billy I..what are you thinking? That I want to jump into bed with him?" "I don't know Todd, except I know what I saw and I know what I felt and it hurts." Billy said softly." I'm desperately trying to deal with it." Todd puts his face in his hands. "Honesty pays does it?I've just lost your trust. I never ever thought that would happen." "I thought I would always know you were mine. I will always be yours!" Billy said. "Tell me about Sean."Todd said."How do you feel about him? Do you love him?" "Todd, I.....Billy stopped talking. " I need an answer on this one, Bill."Todd insisted. "I don't think about it. He's not mine any more and I have no wish for him to be mine" Billy replied. "If he wanted to kiss you, like that, what would your reaction be?"Todd asked." "I would say no" Billy said."I wouldn't want him to. I love him like a brother and I wouldn't kiss my brother "like that!"" Todd felt gutted on that. He had hoped Sean would have been his back up. He was now feeling sick with guilt because he realised that what he had with Scott was different. Was Scott a threat to his marriage? Was he trying to have his cake and eat it?What were his true feelings for Scott? He knew his feelings for Billy. They were rock solid. Scott had nothing to do with that. Was that true or was he fooling himself? Was he actually doing what he vowed he would never do and break Billy's heart? For always and ever, he had thought with Billy. He,was different. He was everything. He didn't need anyone else now he had Billy. That surely was the case. He had been so sure of it., But now....? Todd realised Billy was watching him. He pushed back the bed covers, preparing to get out of bed. "You're going?"Billy asked, a quiver in his voice. "I'm going to make a cup of tea."Todd said."I'll make you one if you like?" "Think I'll pass thanks."Billy replied. Todd nodded and left the room. Billy buried his head in the pillow and sobbed silently. Todd put the kettle on and then sat at the table. He picked up his phone. 11.20. They must have been in bed really early. He looked at his phone, pondering and then decided to act. He wrote a text and waited for a reply. When it came, he smiled at it. He took out,another mug and placed it beside his own and then sat down again to wait. When he heard the gentle knocking on the front door, he jumped up to answer, looking down and realising he was only wearing his boxers. Ah well. Not to worry! He opened the front door and came back in to the kitchen and straight to the kettle. Eileen entered and sat at the table. "I can't be long love because of Emily. If she wakes, Jason won't know what to do and the other two are totally out of it, but you made it sound urgent."Todd, concentrating on the tea, nodded. Eileen sat at the table and waited for the brew, which Todd brought over and then sat down in the seat near his mum. His elbows went on the table and his head in his hands, saying nothing. "Is it something you've done?"Eileen asked. Todd nodded. " Right. If we are going to try to talk about whatever it is you need to take your hands down." She added. Todd took his hands down. Laying them interlocked in front of him on the table. He just sat staring at them. Eileen rubbed the arm nearest to her without speaking. She could see the cogs working. "When you're ready,"she said. "You're either going to be shocked or say I told you so."he said, unsure which reaction he would prefer. "I'm in a big mess mum" Todd said. "That much I guessed. That's why I'm here"Eileen said. "You always make sense."Todd said, "although I don't know what you're going to do with this one" "Todd" "Ok. Ok. It's Scott." Todd told his mum. "Scott? Oh. I thought this was between you and,Billy. " "It is, but it's also about me and Scott. " "What?? I didn't know there was a you and Scott!" "There isn't" "Is this not his wedding day to Sean?". "It is." "So is there a you and Scott?" "No." "Todd, come on. I can't stay here all night!" "I have feelings for him" he blurted out , followed by in a whisper. "Deep feelings " Eileen stared at him. "You promised me Billy was going to be different " she said. "He is."Todd said. "So you love Billy?"Eileen asked. "Of course I do.I adore him. For ever and always. That will never change." "So where does Scott fit in?"Eileen asked. "I love him."Todd whispered. "I love him so much." "So you don't love Billy." Eileen assumed. "But that's just it. That's what I can't explain. How can I explain that I love Billy with all my heart. I love him more every day and that's the absolute bottom line. Total truth. He is the love of my life In fact, he is my life! Ican't live without him. If he's not here when I'm home I watch the clock until he gets back. If I have to go out without him I feel that half of me is missing. Even now after a year, if he walks round a corner when I'm not expecting him, my stomach turns over with excitement. This isn't exaggeration . This is gospel truth. On Evie's life mum. I wouldn't lie to you anyway. What would be the point? I asked you to come up to tell me what to do. I have to be honest with you or I'm wasting your time." "Ok. I'm assuming you are telling me the truth.. Assuming that, I have a perfect picture of how you feel about Billy. So here comes,the tricky bit. Tell me about Scott." Todd sighed. "I love him. I love him more than I should. I thought I loved him like a brother but if your brother tried to kiss you like, you know,...." "Like what?" "Mum! "Todd sighed and then muttered , "like thrusting his tongue down your throat or sucking on your tongue like there was no tomorrow.If your brother did that, what would your response be?" "If that's a question, I would slap his face!" Eileen said. "You wouldn't think it normal ." "No of course not." "So if I didn't want to slap his face?" "You don't think of him like a brother." "Is this an actual situation you're telling me about? Has it happened?" Todd covered his face again. "So this kiss was offered and you liked it. That's suggesting you don't think of him as a brother. Does that sum it up?" Todd nodded. "Oh Todd how is your life always so complicated!" "Explain to me mum. Please!" Todd pleaded." Why would I want someone so much when I have all I could ever want in Billy?" "You were lying to yourself about the brother, but are you lying about your husband too?" "No !!!! I'm not lying!" The tears began to flow. "Help me mum! Explain it to me! Please!" Eileen dragged a chair beside Todd and she held her arms out to her son. He fell into her arms, sobbing as she rocked him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Why do I have to mess everything up,"he said, clinging on to his mum "Are you telling me that Billy wants you out?" Todd shook his head. "Well that's something!" She said. Eileen just sat hugging her son, trying to make sense of everything . She totally believed that he still adored Billy, but she couldn't explain what he felt for Scott. Scott was a lovely boy who she herself loved to bits, having lived in the same house for some time.She obviously had not spoken to Scott about this, but she couldn't imagine him throwing himself at Todd for any devious or vicious reason. This thing which had happened between them had happened totally by chance and the way that the lives of the two little families had inter mingled, there was no way that they could aim never to meet again. They were in contact almost on a daily basis. She also loved Billy. She had no idea where he was right now. Presumably he was upstairs. He adored Todd the way Todd adored him. If he thinks Todd is on the wander, he too will be devastated, she thought. But Todd isn't on the wander and that is the confusing part. Eileen heard sounds upstairs suggesting that Billy was definitely up there. She then heard footsteps on the stairs. She was shocked to see what came into the room. It was obvious that he had been sobbing for ages. He was as white as a sheet, with big red eyes and his hair was all over the place, evidence he had been running his fingers through it as he did when he was anxious or upset. As he came in, he saw Eileen with Todd. He had been heading for a calming cup of tea, thinking that Todd had gone off somewhere. He hadn't expected this. He froze and then tried to find words, his hands and arms trying to fill in what the voice missed out. "I..I.. Er... kettle... " Sit down love." Eileen said. I'll make us all a brew." Todd's head flew up when he heard his mum's voice and realised Billy was in the room. He looked at Billy and the state he was in and he felt even more devastated and confused. His mum pushed him away gently and went to fill the kettle. There was silence with no contact between the two as Eileen prepared the three mugs of tea. They both had their elbows on the table, head hidden in their hands. Eileen brought the mugs to the table and moved her own chair back.into place before she sat down. "Drink your tea" she said and they were both back in the room and away from their own place of safety inside their heads. Each picked up a mug and started to sip the hot liquid. Eileen was thinking 19 to the dozen. There must be something she could say to diffuse this situation, but what might it be! "Right!" she said, not knowing what was to follow."This has to be sorted. Now! Whatever you say must be honest and somehow everyone will deal with it. Ok Todd. We will start with you." Todd looked at his mum with a very pained expression, about to cover his face again. "No, put your hands down. That's not allowed." "Right. I want you to talk about Billy. Just the things you said to me earlier. That's all." Eileen said."What do you think of him?" "Mum this isn't helping!" Todd complained. "Speak!"Eileen insisted." How do you feel about Billy?" Todd spoke very softly. "I love him. With all my heart. He is the love of my life. He is my life...Mum, I can't do this!" Eileen was not put off. Things were about to get worse! " What about in the bedroom area? What's it like in there?"Eileen asked. Both sets of eyes were now on her, with faces resembling the painting of "The scream!" Todd's chair scraped back. "NO mum!" He shouted. "Dont you dare get off that chair!" Eileen shouted back. "What is your sex life like?" "Brilliant." Tears began to fall from Todd." How else could it be? It's a way of showing how much we love each other. If we can't find the words, we go to bed, because that says what words can't express. That's how we have always thought of it. Something so special just between us. It's not a performance. It's a unique sharing of our hearts, our souls." " Would you want it to be a performance? Should you be looking for points?" "No of course not. It's something special between us. It's a special way to share our love." "And you have a lot of love for Billy?" "Of course I do. I ache when I think of him. I love him so much it hurts. I hate it if we are apart- not that we ever have been thank God, but if I'm in the house and he isn't here, the place seems empty." "Could you ever see yourself living away from Billy?" Todd's tears flowed faster. "No!"he said. "He is my soul mate. I can't function without him." "If there was something you could change about your relationship with Billy, what would it be?" Todd really thought during the silence that followed and Billy whose face had been covered throughout did put his hands down at this point to look at Todd. "Nothing!" He said finally."There's not one thing I would change. He is perfect. Perfect to me. He just fits in with everything I do and everything I think. I wouldn't change him or our relationship in any way. Because I love him with all my heart and he is always there for me. I can't imagine life without him- and I don't want to." For the first time Todd looked at Billy. "My heart is breaking when I look at you Bill, because it is my fault and I've hurt you so much. I never thought I would ever hurt you, because it was for ever. I knew my love for you would never change. And it hasn't. You are everything to me." They both looked at each other across the table, both crying. "Billy," said Eileen"Do you believe him?" Billy nodded. "You know he is telling the truth?" Eileen asked. Billy nodded again. "Ok" she said. "So this is the hard bit. Todd, I'm going to ask you about Scott." "NO!" Todd wailed."You can't do this to me!" Todd was in physical agony and Eileen and Billy could both see it. Billy put his hand on Eileen's arm."Don't make him do this"he pleaded for him. "This is important, Billy and you both need to face it. It's real and it's not going to go away. Todd, how do you feel when you are around Scott?" Todd just shook his head with no comment. Eileen wasn't going to accept that. "Todd" she said", How do you feel about Scott?" Eileen tried again. "If Scott walked in now, what would you think about him?" " That he's a lovely person. He's quiet and gentle and caring." "If he touched your arm, how would you react?" "I would know he touched me straight away. Like electric." "How would you feel if he told you he was worried about something?" "I would feel a wave of sadness for him" "If he burst into tears" "My stomach would flip over. " "What would you want to do?" "I would want to hug him and tell him it's going to be ok" "Have you been around him when he's feeling a bit fruity?" "Yes" "What effect does that have on you?" "I..I.. Mum please stop." Billy again tried to intervene. He put his hand on her arm again. . Eileen tapped his hand. "Does he press your buttons?" Todd nodded. ""And you would want to respond to him" Another nod. "You would want to take him to bed then." Todd let out a howl which somewhere included a yes.Billy covered his face. "If you fell for it, would it mean something to you ?" "I don't know ! "Todd howled. " How do I.know?" I haven't done it. I've stopped it" Todd began to sob bitterly and cover his face. Billy dropped his hands and stared at him .Eileen wasn't expecting that! Eileen looked at Billy. "He's really wanted to be honest with you. Billy nodded. "I know and I'm grateful to him for that." "He can't understand what's happening to him."Eileen continued. " He genuinely adores you. This is no reflection on you or what he feels for you." "No I know. I understand what he's saying. The feelings he has for Scott are unavoidable. He can't help it. It's just the way it is. I can see the whole picture. I don't want him to feel bad about it. I don't even need him to fight it if he is that sure it does not reflect on us. It sounds like he could run with this. Am I being stupid mum? Am I being naive?Am I asking for trouble? Am I allowing my husband a free licence to do what he likes? Help me mum. Tell me what to do. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to push him into the arms of another. I don't want to push him away because he is too uncomfortable to be with me! Mum I'm sinking here! " Billy looked into Eileen's eyes, pleading with her to help him. He opened his arms to Eileen and she hugged him. Billy snuggled in to Eileen, really needing her support.She smoothed his hair gently as he.drank in the comfort she was giving him. Todd had been sitting there throughout this conversation but Billy and Eileen totally ignored him. He just sat with his face in his hands. It was at this point of silence that he put his hands down to see what was happening. He felt very sad seeing his mum and his husband. He decided to just sit quietly and see what happened next. The hug seemed to last forever to Todd. Finally Billy lifted his head from Eileen's shoulder and she loosened the hug. She put both hands on his cheeks. "What does your heart tell you? Go with your heart!"She said and dropped her hands. Billy nodded. "My heart tells me to believe him and let him be with Scott because I don't want to make his life a misery. It's a lose lose situation if I'm not careful."he said. At this point, Eileen looked down to Todd. "I presume you heard everything that has been said."She said to him. Todd nodded and looked at his hands. "Your husband is accepting that this feeling you have for Scott is not going to go away so you need to deal with it. He is believing that you can do that without it having any effect on how you feel about him and how much respect you have for your marriage. How does that make him seem to.you, Todd? Considerate or stupid?" " Stupid. I don't know if I would be big enough to do it if it were in reverse. But he isn't being stupid because I can swear on my daughter's life that I will not be falling for Scott. There is only one true love in my life and that will never change on my account. I've already said that my heart aches with love for my husband. I love him so much it hurts. I still can't believe he will turn a blind eye to this. I'm assuming that's what he means he will do." "Billy?" Eileen said. Billy looked at Todd. " Todd, I don't want to.lose you and I don't want to encourage you to lie to me and play behind my back."" "I don't want to lie either."said Todd, "or go behind your back. That was why I told you in the first place!" "So what do you think I should do? What would be your advice to me?" "I don't know!" The tears began to fall again." All I want you to know is how much I love you and that's not going to change. " "And I'm safe to believe that." "I couldn't be any more truthful if I try. I can't say it any other way." Todd looked at Billy pleadingly "Bill, please tell.me you believe me" "I might be the biggest prat in Weatherfield if I believe you, or I may be your loyal husband who adores you." "Please let it be the latter?"Todd said. "Well, that's the bit that's up to you isn't it!"he said. "Am I allowed to hug you now? Please? I'm desperate !" Todd asked. Todd and Billy both stood up and met half way round the table and they hugged, their faces touching. Todd began to sob again, his fists gripping chunks of Billy's shirt. Billy held Todd tighter and he instigated a sway together, one hand on Todd's neck and hair, the other across his back. It was Eileen's turn to study her hands, feeling that her job was done. She smiled to herself. When she looked up again, the boys were locked in a frantic kiss. Todd broke the kiss. "Billy, I know I'm breaking the moment and you have every right to be annoyed with me but I have to ask. Are you going to be watching Scott all the time now and are you always going to be wanting to ask if I've had him yet but not actually daring to in case the answer is yes?" "Todd, I..I..you... He...No!" "I don't even know if I would want to know!".he said very quietly. Eileen stood up. "Think my job is done here now" she said "So I will be on my way back to Jason. He will think I have got lost!" "I'll walk back with you mum" Todd said, breaking the hug, but holding Billy's arms. "No that's ok. You have other things to be doing." Eileen said cheekily. "I can still walk you.back home though, to show you that I really did appreciate you coming straight up here . I didn't know what to do. I needed you.to sort it for me. And you did." "Todd, stay with Billy, love. That's more important. Honestly." "I was just going to say we would both come. I forgot Evie is asleep upstairs!" Billy said. Todd was still holding Billy's arms. "If you would like to make some more hot chocolate, I will be back in no time to drink it. "Todd suggested . Billy nodded.," I'll put the milk on." he said before removing Todd's hands and going to Eileen. Billy embraced her once again, his cheek against hers. "When did I get that lucky in having you to call my mum?!" he said so that only Eileen could hear. "I love you mum and thank you for tonight." Then louder, he said."You must be shattered after this busy day. You will be glad to get home." "I must admit, I won't be sorry, but I will hopefully have a lie in in the morning unless Emily is shouting and her parents are still in drunken sleep. I would imagine they will have the mother of all hangovers! They deserve it if they do! Come on then, Todd, if you insist. The sooner we go, the sooner you get back!" Todd and Eileen set off down the road as Billy waved goodbye before sorting another mug of hot chocolate and Evie's morning milk. He went over what had happened and hoped he had said the right things. He was filled with love for his husband,just as Todd had said he did for him. Up until today, he was certain that the love he shared with his husband was sure to last forever. Now? Was he still as sure? He really hoped he was. He continued preparing the milk and he heard the front door. He couldn't believe Todd was back already but he was. "I ran back" he said. "For me? Billy asked. "Of course for you" Todd said "Always for you. Do you know that used to sound perfect to me. It described my marriage to a tea. Now? I don't know. I feel I've blown a hole in it which can never be repaired. And I feel like I will never get over it. I'm so devastated." Billy took the milk off the hob and turned towards Todd. He opened his arms to him and Todd almost ran over to him, again clutching handfuls of his shirt." " How can I ask you to forgive me if I don't think I can forgive myself!" Todd said, a stray tear falling again. "I had a perfect marriage.I was made for life. I had a beautiful daughter which made the perfect marriage even more perfect. Couldn't I have been satisfied with that? I thought I was. I really did. Fucking Scott! It's not fair!" "You know you can't take this out on Scott, don't you. It's not his fault"said Billy. "No it's not." Todd gasped. " No one must talk about this!"he said. "Sean mustn't get wind of it" "I'm sure no one will" Billy said. "There's just you me and mum who know . Which of those might say something near Sean ?" Todd nodded. "Do you know what I really want to do right now?" Billy said. "Find a better model?" Suggested Todd. "Stop it!" Billy raised his voice a little. "Sorry "said Todd. "Let's have the drink and then I'll tell you."Billy said, returning to the hot milk. They drank their hot chocolate , turned off the lights and went upstairs. Billy went into the bathroom and began searching in the cupboard which he then closed, putting the plug in and turning on the bath water. Todd stood in the doorway and watched. When the water was reasonably high in the bath, Billy returned to the cabinet and took out a bottle . He then covered the bath in bubbles. He went over to Todd still observing in the doorway and took both his hands drawing him in to the room . He began to remove all of Todd's clothes and then led him by the hand to the bath. He gestured to Todd to get in to the bath., which he did while Billy quickly undressed. Billy knelt down behind Todd and began to massage his back. He did everything he could remember Todd doing to him on Valentine's Day, climbing in the bath with him to do a little more massage before caressing Todd's lips with his own. He deepened the kiss and noted that Todd straight away responded. The kiss was real, urgent, with Billy reclaiming his bridegroom. He broke the kiss and got out of the bath, taking Todd's towel from its hanger. He held it out for Todd to wrap around himself while Billy led him in to the bedroom and proceeded to dry him carefully and lovingly . He then took up the kissing again as Todd found himself on the bed with Billy climbing on top of him. "I love you, Todd Grimshaw"Billy said. "Not half as much as I love my husband !"Todd replied. 

'


	10. Till death us do part. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chapter 9. The day after the wedding of Sean and Scott

Eileen didn't get much sleep that night. Her head was full of a beautiful wedding, Jason being home and a phone call from a desperate Todd. She had had her breakfast and was on her second cup of tea, trying to keep bacon warm for when it was needed. Sean was the first to appear, still a bit unsure on his feet, flopping onto the sofa.  
"Good morning "Eileen said. "Brew?"  
"Oh.yes please mum,"he said.  
"Bacon butty?" Eileen offered.  
"I think I'll just have the tea at the mo" he said " but I'll have a butty when I've had my tea." He accepted a mug and began to sip.  
Jason was next to appear. "I smell bacon!" he said."Is there a butty going mum?" Eileen laughed and prepared the butties plus a mug of tea for Jason.  
"How's Scott today" she asked Sean .  
"Still asleep" Sean replied. Eileen nodded but said no more.  
Everyone was due to meet for dinner in the bistro, but Marilyn and Jess had Christmas gifts with them so that there would be less to carry on their next visit which was only three weeks away. They would have a taxi to number 11 to deposit the gifts and then they would all set off from there to the bistro. Todd and Billy were expected to meet them there. The table was booked for one, so Marilyn's taxi was due at 12.30. By midday, Sean was ready to go and he had woken a sleepy Emily who really didn't want to get up. Eileen and Jason were also ready. There was no sign of Scott. When Eileen pointed out that his mum and sister would be arriving in ten minutes ready to go out to dinner, Sean got the message that Scott needed to be woken. He returned a few minutes later looking rather red in the face.  
"Whats the problem?"Eileen asked .  
"Er I can't get him to wake up" he said."He just groans and says go away.I don't know why. I don't know what I've done"  
Eileen laughed. "You haven't done anything you dafty. He was off his head last night. We just left him here on the sofa but he must have woken at some point and taken himself upstairs."  
"Oh!" said Sean relieved."I thought I had upset him." "Already!"  
Everyone laughed as there was a knock on the door and Sean opened it to Marilyn and Jess, who came in to the sitting room. A few minutes later, there was another knock and Sean again went to the door. This time he found Billy and Todd with Evie. They were ready so they thought they would come to the house. Eileen's house once again was bulging at the seams and she loved it!"  
Everyone made small talk until Marilyn asked where Scott was. Sean again looked uncomfortable and admitted he was still in bed and he hadn't been able to get him up. Rather the worse for wear after the night of drinking, Sean explained.  
"Well are we going without him then and leaving him in bed? We are going in five minutes!" Eileen stated.  
"Oh . Well I will try again "Sean said and went upstairs slowly. Todd watched him, frowning and then looked at his mum.  
"Whats that about ?" he asked.  
"He is just telling him to go away"she explained.  
Todd made a face. Sean returned looking redder than last time.  
" I er....."  
"Oh for God's sake!" Said Todd in an irritated voice. "Out the way!" He ran up the stairs and into Scott's room.  
"Oi! You! You lazy bastard! Get yourself out of that bed! Everyone is downstairs waiting to go to the bistro for dinner! So get up! Now!"  
"Todd, don't shout!" Scott said."My head is banging!"  
"And whose fault is that?"Todd continued." You're the one who got plastered last night!"  
"I don't remember getting home!"he said."Every thing is a blur."  
"That may be just as well"said Todd."Now come on. You've got to get up!"  
"Did I do anything bad?" he asked.  
"Luckily, no, but things could have been very different!" Todd said.  
"How? What was I doing?"  
"I'll tell you later!"Todd said." What are you wearing? Where are your keks? Get yourself into the shower and I'll put your clothes on the bed."  
When he got out of bed, Scott discovered he was still dressed.  
"Well you're not wearing that!" he said and went to the wardrobe. Scott went to the bathroom. Todd pulled the duvet over the bed and put the clothes on top before going back downstairs where everyone was still waiting.  
"Did you manage to wake him?"Sean asked.  
"He won't be long "said Todd,."but if you want to carry on I'll wait for him. Will you wait too Bill?" He asked.  
"That's a good idea"said Eileen "We should be there now. I'll take Evie with me."  
Everyone set off while Billy sat down on the sofa.  
Todd went to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Scott!" he shouted. Hurry up. They'll be on dessert before we get there"  
I'm coming!" Scott replied. "I'm just getting dressed."  
With a sigh, Todd sat down beside Billy, his hand on his knee. Billy smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. The next thing they heard was a cough and Scott was standing in the doorway.  
"How do you manage those stairs so quietly?"Todd said."Right. Let's go!"  
They enjoyed a pleasant meal at the bistro. As always there was a happy family atmosphere where everyone felt included. Jason had not experienced one before and in fact had not met Marilyn and Jess until the wedding. He and Jess had immediately hit it off really well, which didn't go unnoticed by Eileen and Marilyn. Once the meal was over, Jason asked if anyone fancied going to the Rovers. Todd warned him that he should be careful as Phelan might be there so if he was going maybe everyone should go. Eileen suggested Marilyn might prefer a brew at number 11 and the young ones go to the pub and she agreed. They had booked the second night at the Travelodge so they were not in a hurry. They went to the upstairs sitting room so that Emily could occupy Evie, giving the ladies peace and quiet. Jess and the boys set off for the Rovers. Todd reminded Sean that he should thank the staff for the spread they provided on the previous day, which he did as soon as they got in there. Michelle was behind the bar and said she would pass the thanks on to Steve and Liz.  
"And how is the other bridegroom today?"She asked ."My God did he have a skin full last night!"  
"Did he"said Sean."I don't really know "  
"Well no, you wouldn't !" Michelle agreed" You were in the same state ! Still, I'm glad you had a good time!"  
They got their drinks and squeezed round a table, with Jason on the end beside Jess . They had a good evening all together and even enjoyed a game of darts. By the time they left, there had been no sign of Phelan, to everyone's relief. They said goodnight to Michelle and Liz behind the bar and set off towards number 11' Billy and Todd were holding hands , Sean and Scott had their arms round each other, so Jason offered Jess an arm which she accepted with a broad grin. Scott ran up the stairs when they reached the house and found the girls playing happily and the grannies chatting and reminiscing. Eileen asked what Sean and Scott wanted to do and whether they wanted to go downstairs while they stayed with the girls. They were playing happily and Marilyn said she was enjoying watching her granddaughter with Evie, so Scott went back downstairs and told the others they had the place to themselves as the girls were all staying upstairs He gave his sister the option of upstairs or downstairs and she said she would stay with them. They checked the tv and the DVD pile, selecting one they were all happy with. Todd and Billy took the sofa, Sean and Scott occupied the armchair and Jess and Jason gathered all the cushions and settled on the floor . Eileen had a dimmer light in the sitting room so they put the lights down low. Todd suggested some cans from Dev's, so the film was put on hold while Scott and Todd went off to the shop.  
"Todd, about last night."Scott said part way to the shop.  
"What about it?"Todd asked.  
"I keep getting strange things coming into my mind and I want to know if they are true or not."  
"You were very drunk" Todd told him.  
"Yes that's what worries me !" Scott said. "Were you with me all the time?"  
Todd assured him that he was .  
"Oh that's all right then " he said.  
"It is?" Todd asked. "How's that?"  
"Because I know that whatever it was that I did I was safe as long as you were with me "  
"Shouldn't you be asking if Sean was there?" Todd asked.  
"I trust you Todd."he said. "Nothing bad would happen to me as long as you were there'"  
They got to the shop and bought cans before wondering what Jess would like so they bought some alcopops to go with the cans plus some large bags of crisps..  
On the return journey, Scott started again.  
"Todd, did I walk home from the pub?" he asked.  
"No. "said Todd.  
"No?? Then how did I get home ?" Scott asked.  
"You were carried.You couldn't walk" Todd told him.  
"Who carried me,?"Scott asked.  
"Billy and me"Todd replied.  
"Did..Did I tell Billy I loved him?" Scott asked.  
"You did "said Todd.  
"Oh my god. How embarrassing!" Scott said. Just as Todd put the key in the lock, he almost jumped when Scott said, " Toddy?" Todd looked at him."I didn't imagine it then, did I"  
"No Scott. You didn't ! After you!" Scott walked in to the sitting room, still thinking there must be more he can't remember.  
Everyone resumed their positions once the drinks had been sorted plus the crisps they had bought and the DVD began again.  
Todd lay in Billy's arms,as always on the sofa and after a little way in to the film He reached up for a long kiss. Over on the armchair, Sean was draped around Scott and he pressed his tongue in to Scott, who reached up to.pull his head towards him .  
Jason whispered with Jess.  
"Well this is lovely! " He said. Jess laughed. "No doubt I would get my face slapped if I tried to do the same?"  
Jess leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. Jason put his hand round her neck and he drew her in for a deeper kiss. He whispered to her to.please tell him when he had overstepped the mark rather than the slap because it echoes too much. She nodded and put her hand on his chest exploring . Jason attempted to do the same with no.complaints but a hand on the thigh was as far as he felt he should go. They then returned to the film, Jason's arm round Jess's shoulder and Jess's head on his chest.  
The film was one which everyone enjoyed and all the drinks and crisps were gone. The two couples were once again engrossed in each other and Jess and Jason were whispering to each other when the door opened slowly with Eileen's head peering cautiously round it. She gave a loud cough and everyone looked towards the door.  
"Is it safe to come in?" she asked .  
"Of course!"Todd replied.  
"Can I turn the light up?" she asked next.  
"Yes" Todd replied and the light came up full making everyone blink. With the light up full the cans bottles and crisp packets became evident. Todd got up and started picking up. "And who is going to help me?" he said, so Billy stood up. Eileen and Marilyn stayed in the doorway as Jess and Jason joined in the clearing up. The room was soon back to normal and Todd took the DVD out of the tv, putting it back with the rest.  
"Shall I put the kettle on or have you just had one?Is Evie asleep?"Todd asked.  
"Yes. No. Yes "Eileen replied. Todd laughed and headed for the kitchen. Scott got up and went to help him. Todd filled the kettle and Scott sorted the mugs and then they both stood together, arms folded, leaning their backs against the sink unit. Todd could see Billy was watching them, but he noted nothing odd about his look so chose to assume all was well.  
"Come on Sean !"Eileen said. "You can move n all. You seem to be glued to that seat!"  
Sean got up. "What do you want me to do"he asked.  
"Anything you like!" Said Eileen sitting in the chair. Sean huffed with his hands on his hips.  
"Actually, can you bring down Evie's pram please? With her in it."  
"Oh that's a bit tricky on your own!" he said"but I'll give it a try."  
Sean went upstairs.  
"He's never going to manage that"said Scott. "I should go and do it."  
"Let him have a go"said Todd."You never know. He might be able to do it."  
"Fine. " Said Scott. "Its your baby that's in it."  
"That's a point! Todd said and zoomed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Sean was still looking at the pram.  
"I'll do it. "Todd said, picking up the pram containing his sleeping daughter and carefully carrying it down to the hall. He then headed back to the kitchen where Scott had made all the teas and they just needed passing out, which Todd did.  
As Todd came back for the last mug, Scott was waiting.  
"What else did I do last night? There was more that you haven't told me, wasn't there"  
"Oh for God's sake,Scott! Leave it, will you !"  
Scott stood staring after Todd. He just got snapped at and he really didn't know why. He felt hurt. Todd shouldn't speak to him like that. Todd is his friend- his special friend. He was always there when he needed him. He had done nothing wrong as far as he knew so why was Todd being nasty to him?. Why wouldn't Todd tell him?  
Scott sat at the kitchen table to drink his tea. Billy had seen their last conversation and noted how hurt Scott was. Todd came and sat on the arm of the sofa beside Billy. Billy looked up at him and Todd smiled.  
"What was that about?" He asked . Todd had no idea what Billy was talking about .  
"You really hurt him."Billy said quietly. Todd frowned at Billy, not understanding. "Just look at him!" Billy said. "I see what you mean here. This is some powerful thing. I can see it now."  
"Bill. I don't know what you're on about. "Todd said.  
"Look at him! What did you say?" Billy whispered.  
Todd followed Billy's gaze to Scott. Then he looked at Billy, still frowning.  
" Whatever you said when you left him, it really hurt. You stuck a knife in him. It's so.easy for you to do, isn't it. You're going to have to be careful. Don't push him away. I've told you you don't have to, so don't hurt him like that. It's not fair. I'm not hurting you so you don't hurt him . Makes sense to me. "  
Todd felt hurt now. "I don't know what I've said." He told Billy.  
"Well maybe you should find out!" Billy said.  
"Ok" Todd got up with his tea and went to the kitchen table to sit by Scott.  
"Have I upset you?" he asked Scott.  
Scott looked at his hands. ,"No" he said quietly.  
"I don't know what I've done "said Todd.  
"Nor do I "said Scott.  
"You haven't done anything wrong. "Todd said. " but I obviously have and I'm sorry"  
"Why do you think that?" Scott asked him.  
"Because Billy told me. He saw it in your face "Todd told him.  
"God no! I'm so sorry!" Scott said.  
"What for?" Scott left the table and went across the room to the hall. Todd decided to follow him.  
"Scott!" Sean called him as he rushed through." Are you ok ?" Scott didn't stop. He ran up the stairs and in to his sitting room hoping the right one followed him. He sat on the sofa, running his hands through his hair , eyes closed. He didnt hear Todd come in. Todd sat on the sofa beside him.  
"Scott" he said, but Scott simply shook his head.Todd put his hand on Scott's arm.  
"Dont " He said. Todd removed his hand.  
"I want to know why you left the room. "He said "Because I don't know what upset you. And I don't know why you were upset the first time either. This needs sorting out. I thought we were friends."  
"Oh god!" Scott said.  
"We aren't now? Well something must have happened because the last time I looked we were! Please tell me what I've said to put it right. I really can't not be friends with you. I have to know we are ok."  
Scott took his hands down.  
"You have to know we are ok? That's a bit dramatic isn't it?" Scott said.  
"Yes. It also happens to be true ." Todd told him.  
"Well I don't know what difference...."  
"Scott! Stop it! You do know what difference it makes so just stop messing around!"  
Scott looked at Todd, shocked, so Todd toned down the sharpness of his voice.  
"You do remember we talked about this, don't you. On the night before your wedding up.at Church House. Don't tell me you don't remember because I will know you are lying. "  
"I've been trying to forget it" Scott almost whispered.  
"Ideal if you can. I can't. "Todd told him. "If all this is because I tried not to tell you what happened in the pub last night I will tell you, but I was trying to keep it from you."  
"Was it that bad?" Scott asked.  
"I thought so. That was why I didn't want you to know"  
I think I need to know"Scott said.  
"Well if you have been trying to forget it, this is the last thing you need to hear, but if you insist, I will tell you."  
Scott looked into his eyes and nodded.  
"You were drunk so you didn't know what you were doing. That's why you don't remember it.You did think I was Sean in the beginning. But you realised I wasn't. You almost swallowed my tongue the way you were sucking on it."Scott gasped" There's more. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Scott nodded . While you were sucking my tongue, you had your hand on my crotch, through the material of my suit trousers but you knew what you had hold of. When you started fumbling to open your flies, I stopped you."Scott's eyes widened. "Then Billy came back to help me get you home. You couldn't walk so we carried you. You told Billy he was lovely and you kissed his cheek but when you told me you loved me you couldn't reach my lips. Kiss me Toddy, you kept saying. So Billy wanted to know what was going on."  
Scott almost gagged at that point.  
"What happened?"  
"He knows all about it. I couldn't hide it"  
" What exactly does he know?"  
I've just told you. He knows it all!"  
"So what did you say?"  
"Scott! Come on! What do you want me to say?"  
"I want to know what he thinks. What does he think of me? He obviously thinks I'm after his husband and will jump him at the first opportunity!"  
That is not what he thinks. He has the true picture. He sees it as it is !  
"And how is that? How does he see it? I'm going to break the family up! He won't want me in the same room as him or as you! How can I expect Sean to cope with this when I can't tell him why? What's mum going to think? What's she going to say !"  
"She already knows." Todd said softly.  
"What? Oh no! Please don't tell me she knows!", ,Todd said nothing . This was getting harder.  
"Shes given me a home. She's been more like a mother to me than my own mother. She won't want me here. How can I explain to Sean. I can't tell him. We only got married yesterday. I can't tell him I want to be with someone else. "  
"Scott." Scott still went on. "Scott".......  
"Scott shut up!!!!!"  
Scott jumped and his breath caught for a moment at Todd's raised voice.  
"Will you just stop all this. None of it is true. There is nothing to worry about. No one is getting thrown out of anywhere so for God's sake just calm down!"  
"I thought finally everything was working out for me. I was so happy. But I've messed up. Big time. Haven't I. "  
"How have you messed up? What is it you've done?"  
"Why are you asking me?You already know" Scott said.  
"Well I.thought you knew but then you're asking me about it as though you don't ."  
Let's start again, shall we?"Todd suggested.  
"Do we have a problem? Yes or no?"  
"Yes."  
"What is it? Don't make a face. Just tell me."  
"I- I love you."  
"Why Is that a problem?"  
"Because you don't love me. Because you're married. Because I'm married!"  
"Well two right and one wrong there!"Todd said.  
"I'm married. You're married so they are right. So...You love me?"  
"God, you know I do.I wouldn't have gone through all this if I didn't !"  
"What have you gone through?"  
"Coming out to Billy and my mum about it" Scott looked shocked."What? You left me no choice! You practically told him for me!"  
"I'm so, so sorry." Scott said,.truly meaning it.  
"Its over now"  
Scott gasped."it's over with you and Billy?"  
"The secret is over.",Todd explained. "I don't have to hide how I feel about you. You do know how I feel don't you. I.love you.loads and I feel huge electricity between us which I cannot ignore. But I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Billy and I always will be. I.have a bloody amazing husband. He understands I can't resist you because there's an unavoidable link between us, but it won't effect my.love for him or my marriage. It will never take over. Does that make sense to you? I don't know how you feel with Sean being involved. You said you are in love with him?"  
"I.am in love with Sean . I truly am and I want to.be with him forever and adopt another baby. But,...... I can't control how I feel about you. "  
"Then we are in agreement. Your marriage is not being threatened because of us. And neither is mine ."  
"That's as I see it."  
So there's no problem apart from the fact that Sean must not know. He can't find out. He wouldn't understand . Tell you what though! You know the dice game???"  
Scott grinned. "Oooh.Yes! But that might be too.much for Billy.if it all happened in front of him like that. "  
",it would have to be controlled. We can never flaunt it. That would be unfair "  
"Of course not."  
"And Sean must never know. He couldn't cope with it."Scott said.  
"I agree with that."  
"We have been up here a long time. We should go downstairs" Todd said. Scott nodded.  
"Todd. You've been through hell and back since yesterday haven't you. Thank you. You did that for me "No Scott. Don't kid yourself. It wasn't just for you. I needed this for me. "  
"You don't need me like I need you. ! Every time it's been me that has started it and every time it had to be you to stop.It."  
"Nowhere near soon enough though. In the pub I should have stopped you giving my tongue a blow job, but did I? God no! I had never experienced that before and it was wonderful. Don't worry. I am not that selfless!  
"I'm going to say I've been in the loo if anyone asks so I'm going to pull the flush and go downstairs. Give me a minute or two before you come down?" Scott nodded. Todd crept to the bathroom to flush the toilet and then went downstairs.  
"Where've you been?"Sean enquired as soon as he appeared.  
"To the loo Sean ."He said. "If that's ok. I thought that better than filling the room with smells."  
"Thank you Todd"Jason said.  
"Well where's my Scott?"Sean asked.  
"Well not in the loo, that's for sure! Shall I ...I'll go and find him.,"  
Todd went back upstairs and stopped on reaching the sitting room door, seeing Scott sitting on the sofa,.head in hands.  
Todd went and sat on the sofa beside him and rested his hand on his shoulder. Scott knew it was him and didn't flinch. Todd moved his hand to Scott's lower arm and pulled him into a hug. Scott tucked himself in to Todd's chest. His damp cheek against his neck.  
"What's all this about?" Todd asked but got no reply.  
"Is this about us?it's bound to be isn't it. God, I've been selfish. This is all ok for me because Billy has accepted it. I hadn't given a thought for your situation of lies and deceit. This must stop ! Never mentioned again!"  
"No!Todd no! That's not it. I just thought about how wonderful you and Billy are that he would allow you to do this. Me? I'm already living a lie one day into my marriage. But there's nothing I can do about it. I will not say this must stop because I need it so much. I need this to keep it all going . And yet I love Sean with all my heart - Well most of it! Why must I need extra. I'm just ashamed. Of myself. That's all." He put his hand on Todd's cheek. "Don't take this away from me please."  
Todd kissed Scott's lips gently. "There. You can't say you instigated it all now, can you!" Scott wanted more .  
"No" he said " You must go downstairs. Sean is looking for you. Just go down as you are. Think of a, reason for the tears as you zoom down the stairs."  
Scott ran down the stairs and walked in on the group.  
Scott, where have you been? Are you ok?"Sean asked straight away  
"I'm fine "Scott said. Todd arrived behind him.  
"Can i make everyone a brew?" Scott suggested and Todd said he would give him a hand. They were back where they had started from.

 

The next day, Marilyn and Jess travelled home. Jason promised to keep in touch with Jess. They had got on really well over the week end and it had been noted within the family. Jason had no intention of staying in Weatherfield, Eileen realised, but anything which might encourage him to keep his options open was a straw she was glad to clutch on to. Jason went with Scott to see them off at the station. Scott was glad of the opportunity to get to know him better as he was the missing family member. Jason was very impressed with Scott. He told his mum that if anyone could make him gay it would be him. He had it all, Jason said. He looked like a dream, he had a gentle nature, a lovely temperament and a caring supportive attitude to those he cared about. He was particularly impressed with the almost reverence which he bestowed on Eileen, possibly even more so than on Marilyn, his own mum. He actually commented on this on the way home from the station and Scott just smiled, saying how lucky Jason was to have such a special lady as his mum. It made Jason think! 

Monday morning was business as usual with everyone else. Todd and Billy were up and ready for work. As they enjoyed breakfast together with Evie playing in her high chair, Billy risked a question.  
"Todd, I know I said I wouldn't do this, but I was wondering, ...."He thought better of it, but Todd knew what was coming.  
"We talked. I was trying not to tell him about Toddy and how you knew, but he really wanted to know what went on that night. He's never been that drunk before, not knowing what he had been doing. It was a bit scary for him I think . He knows all of it now, as in what happened that evening and he knows that you know and he knows what went on between us to get to that stage. He also knows that mum knows. He can't believe how wonderful my husband is. When I went back up, he was in tears, thinking about that and how Sean would react to knowing. Then he realised he was only one day into his marriage and he was admitting to needing someone else outside of it and he finds that too hard to get his head around."  
"So you didn't ....."Again Billy thought better of it, but Todd predicted.  
"When he was crying I hugged him. I did kiss him after that to calm him down and get him back downstairs. "  
Todd looked down. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Too much information."  
"It's all right. I appreciate your honesty but I would rather hear nothing at all than leave you having to lie at some point. I'm going to find this harder than I thought I think. When you are together, like last night, I will be thinking that ... "  
"Whatever you say, I will do. If you don't want to know I won't tell you. It's er a rather strange set up really" Todd said.  
"I know"replied Billy, "but it sounded very much like there was nothing I could do to prevent it happening at some point and with our issues on lying, it could have broken our marriage. I'm not pushing you together. It's not that I can't wait for it to happen, but, well , you know where I'm coming from."  
"I do. I only hope I can be as gracious should the same thing happen to you." Todd said.  
"You don't need to worry about that. It takes me a very long time to be attracted to someone and I won't be looking." Billy pointed out.  
"That puts me well and truly in my place!" Todd said, getting up to swill his cereal bowl. "Another tea?"  
"Todd, No. I didn't mean that as a dig!" Billy said.  
Todd came back to the table behind Billy and put his arms round his neck, his cheek against his.  
"I didn't think you did, but that doesn't stop the guilt."  
He said. "Tea?" He kissed his cheek and reached over his shoulder for his mug, before setting off to the kettle.  
"Shame Sean is Sean. We could use the dice game as an alternative to keys on the table. Then you would be in the room when it happened."Todd said.  
" You can see that happening can you?" Billy said.  
"I would love the excitement! But I would be risking you and Sean. Now that might put the cat among the pigeons!" Todd pointed out.  
"Would it? I've been there and got the T shirt. Just another day at the office for me!"  
"You re joking!" Todd said, his mouth having fallen open  
"Nope! I wouldn't want him back afterwards. I can't speak for him of course, having been subjected once again to my amazing charms! However , the dice being a gamble, what about me and Scott? Could you watch that? Hmmm?"  
Todd just looked at Billy, his mind in overdrive.  
"Oh come on! ".said Billy. "Please tell me you aren't considering this!"  
Todd grinned and got up to go to work, still grinning.  
"Todd! Billy said.  
Todd came over and gave him a hugely exaggerated kiss.  
"Oooh I love you Billy Grimshaw!" he said. "Work calls. See you later. Byeee!"  
"Todd!!" Billy called after him, but heard the front door close.  
He looked at Evie.  
"What a good thing you didnt know what all that's about my sweet!" He said, getting up with dishes and kissing the top of her head.

 

Scott opened his eyes and became aware of two eyes looking at him. He smiled at Emily playing in her cot. He got out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown before using the bathroom and coming back for Emily. He carried her into the front room and put up the safety gate as she wandered over to her toys. He then went to.the kitchen area to sort breakfast. He put bowls and plates on the table and waited for the kettle to boil to make Emily's porridge and his own tea. He put Emily in her high chair and gave her her bowl and spoon. He then checked the clock and made two mugs of tea,leaving one on the table and taking the other into the bedroom to wake Sean. He had finished his cereal and was eating toast which he was sharing with Emily when Sean arrived in his dressing gown.He sat at the table and tipped cereal into his bowl.  
"What did you think about Jess and Jason then?" Sean asked?  
"Jason seems nice" Scott replied. "I've not really had chance to get to.know him. Jess certainly took a shine to him though."  
"Further family linking? That would be good" Sean said.  
"I wouldn't have any problems with that and mum wouldn't seeing she knows.all the family anyway. "  
"What a shame he's going back to Thailand."  
"Well if it's meant to be..."Scott said.  
"You never know, do you . I mean, look at me. Who would have thought I would ever be married with a beautiful daughter . I still can't get over you doing that for me. My daughter!" Sean's eyes glazed over as he looked at Emily.  
"Do you think we should be asking Eileen again about the rooms?" He asked. "If we are going to have another, we need a room for Emily . But I suppose really we should be looking for a flat first.,"  
"And leave here ?" Scott said.  
"Well yes I suppose so. You didn't go for that child minding thing because you didn't think the premises would pass inspection. It's not ideal,.Is it."  
Scott said nothing. His brain was going in to overload. He didn't want to leave Eileen's. This was his home. He had been taken in out of the cold when he came to live here. Eileen gave him security and belonging and confidence to be a part of the world again. How could he cope if he had to leave that? He would be in pieces. Just him and Sean going out into the world with one or two children. He couldn't imagine it.  
Sean was calling his name but somehow he couldn't come back into the room. He wasn't coping. He was in panic mode inside even though he had no idea why. He was taking this out of proportion. When he sees Eileen he will have to talk to her about it, he thought. He concentrated on Sean and managed to focus on him. Sean was feeling anxious.  
"What is it Scott?" Sean asked."where did you go?"  
"I'm sorry.I just got lost there for a moment. "He.said  
"Are you ok though?"Sean asked." Something didn't seem right."  
"I'm fine" Scott smiled at him. "Watch your time or you'll be late for work."  
Sean checked the clock and swallowed the last of his tea before taking his dishes to.the sink. He left the room. Scott cleaned Emily's fingers before taking her out of the high chair, ready to clean the chair and then the rest of the table. He put Emily's children's tv programme on while she sat herself down beside her toy basket to select what she wanted. Scott went to the sink to do.the dishes. He returned to the idea of moving into.a flat. What is it about that which fills him with dread? He really couldbt work.it out. Sean returned to kiss Emily goodbye and then headed to.the sink.  
"We don't have to move out, you know "He said, putting his arms round Scott's middle. "I'm sure Eileen will be glad to.have us here forever!"  
Scott laughed . "Yes, I.expect she would!" He said, turning to hug his husband, ready for a goodbye kiss.  
"I'll see you tonight then. Have a good day. Bye bye Emms!"he said going towards the door.  
"Byeeee!"Emily waved."Bye sweetie!" Sean climbed over the gate and stopped to wave to Emily. He blew a kiss to Scott, which was returned before he ran down the stairs. "Bye mum!" He said as he reached the front door and an echo from his mum heralded his departure. Scott finished up.in the kitchen area and then told Emily he wouldn't be long as he went to.have a shower and dress. The shower took longer than intended as his mind switched back to his problem and he had to.rush getting dressed to be ready for Eileen. Eileen came up the stairs and headed towards the kettle . They always had a brew together before Scott left for his shift in the pub. Eileen had half finished hers before he arrived seeming rather flustered.  
"Are you.all right love?", she asked as he sat down beside her with the tea.  
"Yes "Scott said rather flatly and totally unconvincing .  
" Is this Todd?" She asked.  
That was like a bombshell dropping. Scott looked at her in horror.  
"Scott love, what is it? You don't look right!"  
"I'm not. "Scott replied "I don't know what's wrong with me. Sean said something today and I totally freaked out. Now I just can't get my head right. I can't explain what's wrong or what I'm feeling . I feel so.odd. I was going to ask if I could talk to you after my shift but I know you.have work to go to."  
"Are you ok to go to work?" Eileen asked.  
"Oh.yes. I'll be fine. " He said, standing and taking his mug to the sink. "Emms, I'm going now. I'll see you in a bit. Be good for granny." As Scott bent down to kiss Emily, she put her arms round his neck and gave him a huge slobbery kiss. "I'll see you later mum. Thanks for having Emms"he said as he climbed over the gate and disappeared down the stairs. Eileen stared at the tv screen as she tried to pinpoint the problem. She had no.idea what it was, but something was definitely wrong. Eileen took out her phone and thought before texting. "Can you come over for your lunch break? I'll make you a sarnie. I think I need your help. "

 

Sean arrived at the factory. Everyone was talking about the wedding and Sean was wallowing in it. They discussed the cream suits and the maroon. They talked about the wedding cake. The two tiers were made to split in half so there would be an uncut one in the evening so they saw the maroon flowers and ribbons. They loved the two little bridesmaids, thinking how cute they were and they celebrated the spread put on by the Rovers team. All in all a beautiful occasion they said. They commented on Eva's suit causing her to beam at everyone. Beth asked if she was a bridesmaid so it was pointed out that the ones in a dress were the bridesmaids. Beth had a problem with her being best man but then reconsidered the situation, stopping short of a further comment for which Sinead was very grateful. Eva had photos on her phone which she was passing around and people commented with ooos and ahhs, which Sean loved. He asked Eva if she could send him the photos. Johnny appeared telling everyone that it was time for work,so the group broke up as everyone went on to the factory floor. Sean was bubbling with excitement and it lasted him.all day. 

 

Eileen sat at the table with her morning cuppa. She was running through the events of last week end. She was so proud of Sean and Scott and also her little granddaughters who seemed so grown up on the day. Todd made a lovely best man doing lots,of the organization and Billy was there to support him as always. She couldn't believe that Todd had kept his secret and got Jason to the wedding without anyone knowing, even Billy. It made what seemed like her perfect day be even more amazing and she was so grateful for the time she was spending with him . It was lovely to see how happy Sean was. The wedding really had been the happiest day of,his life. Eileen had a delight in her,boys and their girls and she loved every minute she could spend with them. Who needed Phelan!


End file.
